And We Met Again
by marinakomtrikru
Summary: La monótona y aburrida vida de la joven doctora Clarke Griffin cambia cuando alguien de su pasado vuelve a la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

1\. Doctora Griffin.

Otro rutinario y agotador día empezaba en el hospital. Consultas, operaciones, papeleo... Clarke ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así no dejaba de ser horrible. Haber sido la mejor de su promoción en la carrera y que su madre fuese una doctora muy respetada fue clave para que nada más acabar la universidad fuera contratada en un hospital muy importante del país. No se podía quejar, se decía a ella misma una y otra vez. Ganaba mucho más de lo que podría haber ganado si se hubiese dedicado a lo que realmente ella quería. Llevaría una vida mucho más relajada, o más bien, una vida a secas. No sabía si realmente se podía decir que estaba viviendo, o simplemente se limitaba a sobrevivir. Podría hacer esculturas en barro, pintar en lienzos o al fresco, pero la presión de su madre asegurándole que eso jamás le daría de comer pudo con ella, y decidió que debía hacer lo que ella le aconsejaba, así, al menos una de las dos sería feliz, y, después de su repentina muerte, no podía defraudarla de ninguna manera.

Esa mañana había salido lo suficientemente temprano de casa para poder pasar por la cafetería y desayunar tranquilamente. No le apetecía hacerlo con Nylah, su pareja. Ella lo había dado todo para intentar hacerla feliz, y Clarke apreciaba eso como pocas cosas había apreciado en su vida, pero en su mente todo lo que había en ese momento era trabajo y más trabajo, y Nylah dándole una charla de que casi no pasaban tiempo juntas aunque viviesen en la misma casa no era lo que más le apetecía para empezar un martes, ni para empezar cualquier día de la semana, así que casi siempre lo evitaba. Además, en el trabajo podría desayunar con Octavia, su mejor amiga desde la universidad, que era enfermera en el hospital.

Octavia era una chica alta, con un cuerpo delgado, pero bonito, y sobretodo, era muy guapa. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño y unos ojos verdes preciosos. Seguramente, los segundos ojos verdes más bonitos que Clarke jamás había visto. Octavia vivía en un piso en el mismo edificio que Clarke con Lincoln, su novio. Llevaban juntos desde el primer año de universidad y se habían conocido en parte gracias a Clarke. A ella le dolía a veces ver a Lincoln, era una persona increíble pero Clarke no podía evitar relacionarlo con su pasado.

Cuando llegó, se la encontró en la puerta, bajo un techo que la cubría de empaparse por la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento. Se estaba encendiendo un cigarro.

-Pensaba que habías dejado de fumar - Le dijo Clarke levantando una ceja, mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Y yo pensaba que lo primero que se dice cuando ves a alguien es buenos días - Le contestó Octavia, aún con el pitillo en la boca, intentando encenderlo, no con mucho éxito pues el viento apagaba la llama del mechero constantemente - He discutido con Lincoln cuando me ha traído en coche. Necesito desestresarme, y para eso, este chavalín es mi mejor amigo - Señaló con los ojos el cigarro, ya encendido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Gilipolleces - Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente - ¿Tú qué tal en el paraíso con tu princesa? - Ironizó.

-Para con la bromita, ¿eh? - A Clarke le sentaba mal que Octavia siempre tuviese que sacar el tema, porque sabía que no les iba nada bien.

-De verdad, Clarke, yo no sé por qué no la dejas. No te hace ningún bien tenerla ahí, si sabes que ya no sientes lo mismo que ella.

A Clarke le salió una pequeña risa irónica sin querer. Octavia hablaba como si alguna vez hubiese sentido lo mismo que Nylah, como si jamás hubiese empezado con ella intentando tapar el dolor en el que se encontraba sumida.

-Me hace compañía - Sabía que esa justificación no le valdría a Octavia incluso antes de salir por su boca.

-Vete a otra persona con esos cuentos. Mira, te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, y desde que pasó todo aquello no has vuelto a ser la misma persona, y ya está. Y cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor. Clarke, no es bueno vivir en los fantasmas del pasado - Miró a su amiga, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, muestra de que le ofrecía todo su apoyo.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, O... Simplemente, estoy estresada con el trabajo, y ya está. No creo que deba dejar a Nylah por eso - Prefería decir eso y acabar cuanto antes con el tema que darle la razón a su amiga y tener que recordar todo aquello que había pasado.

-Bueno, está bien - Dijo Octavia mientras tiraba su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para apagarlo - Venga, vayamos a tomarnos un café antes de empezar la tortura de día que nos espera.

Se tomaron ese café casi en silencio, simplemente haciéndose compañía, y disfrutando de los momentos previos a lo que parecía una dura jornada en el hospital.

-Dra. Griffin, la necesitan en el quirófano 3 urgentemente - Escuchó decir tras unos minuos a una voz proveniente de un enfermero que se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras removía la cuchara de su casi ya frío café matutino. Se quedó un par de segundos más removiéndolo, intentando alargar ese momento de paz tanto como se le fuese permitido. Echó un pequeño suspiro y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba. Se levantó y dirigió la mirada a su amiga.

-Esta noche es la cena en casa de Raven, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y espero que esta vez no canceles - Respondió Octavia, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tranquila, pero iré sola, me apetece estar con vosotros. Nos vemos luego - Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hasta salir por la puerta de la cafetería para dirigirse a los quirófanos.

En efecto, fue una jornada dura. Tuvo que hacer unas cuantas intervenciones, y también una charla para un grupo de chicos que empezaba la carrera, y, por supuesto, mil informes que no hacían más que aumentar su cansancio. Clarke terminó exhausta y con ganas de tan sólo tumbarse en el sofá y ver la tele, sola, sin compañía. Pero eso no era posible, y además tenía aquella cena con sus amigos. Le apetecía mucho verlos, pero el trabajo la consumía de una forma exagerada, aunque haría una excepción para no dejarles colgados una vez más.

Salió del trabajo alrededor de las 18.00h. y decidió ir a casa para cambiarse antes de ir a casa de Raven. En cuanto llegó se encontró a Nylah en el sofá, como siempre concentrada en el ordenador. Nylah trabajaba para un importante periódico nacional, era una de las redactoras mas distinguidas, y solía trabajar en caso, excepto cuando quería exponer alguna idea o tenía que trabajar en equipo.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a Clarke, como cada vez que entraba por esa puerta y Nylah la miraba con los ojos brillantes, esperando encontrarse una Clarke alegre y con ganas de compartir su tiempo con ella. Una Clarke que Nylah apenas había conocido.

Clarke se forzaba a si misma y a su mente para creerse que quería a Nylah del mismo modo que la otra la quería a ella. Del mismo modo que una vez quiso a Lexa, pero conforme iban pasando las semanas, los meses y los años, Clarke empezó a asumir que eso nunca iba a pasar, y simplemente se contentó con tener a alguien que la quisiera, aunque ella no fuera capaz de devolvérselo.

 _Maldita egoísta._

-Hola Cariño - Dijo Nylah acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola - Contestó Clarke, quedándose quieta y esperando que Nylah se acercase a ella para darle el beso que cada día le daba. Ese beso que no significaba nada, que se había convertido en una costumbre como sacudir los zapatos en el felpudo antes de entrar en casa o quitarse los calcetines para dormir. Una costumbre que ciertamente no le aportaba nada -¿Trabajando mucho?

-Sí, tengo que terminar este artículo para entregarlo en una hora. ¿Quieres que pidamos algo para cenar cuando termine y vemos una peli?

-No, voy a salir esta noche.

-¿A dónde?

-Raven hace una cena en su casa y debo ir, hace mucho que no ceno con ellos.

-Genial, pues hago una tarta y vamos.

-Nylah, no. Iré yo sola, son mis amigos. Lo siento, entiéndelo - Sentenció Clarke en un tono más serio de lo que hubiese querido, pero ella iba a ver a sus amigos con la esperanza de poder desconectar su mente de su vida rutinaria, y lo último que le apetecía era aguantar a Nylah allí también, que además, nunca había encajado con ellos.

-Está bien, no pasa nada - Contestó Clarke, dejando notar un poco la decepción en su voz. Clarke la miró un segundo y fue a decirle algo pero prefirió dejarlo pasar e ir a darse una ducha para relajarse.

Sentía que Nylah se victimizaba, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía todo el derecho. ¿Qué haría ella si la persona de la que está enamorada ni siquiera quiere tocarla? ¿Hubiese tenido todo el aguante y la fuerza como Nylah para quedarse a su lado y no abandonarla? Probablemente no.

Tras una ducha de agua caliente, Clarke sintió que había recuperado algo de fuerzas. Salió del baño y se vistió con algo cómodo e informal. Iba a casa de Raven, no importaba cómo fuese vestida, todo lo que iban a hacer era tener una buena cena y hablar de cómo les iban sus vidas, aunque Clarke solo se limitaría a escuchar y alegrarse por sus amigos, pero con eso le sobraba. De unos años a esa parte había aprendido a conformarse.

Siempre había sido una inconformista, una persona que buscaba más, aunque en gran parte eso había sido gracias a Lexa. Ella le había enseñado a no conformarse con poco, le había mostrado la buena parte de la vida, lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Y lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos sentirse libre, feliz, y, sobretodo, echaba de menos sentir lo que sentía por ella. Clarke nunca había creído en eso de las almas gemelas ni el amor, pero Lexa era el suyo. Desde el momento en el que entró en clase de anatomía de primer año por error el primer día de clase, la había conquistado.

[FLASHBACK]

 _Clarke estaba sola en ese aula enorme donde habría perfectamente unos 250 alumnos. No conocía a nadie, y se sentía bastante nerviosa. La clase de microbiología había sido un desastre, ya que el profesor al parecer había enviado unos apuntes por email para traerlos a clase preparados y ella no lo había visto. El profesor le hizo una pregunta y ella se quedó de pie, ruborizada por no saber la respuesta, mientras oía a los demás cuchichear por lo bajo._

 _Se había sentado en la punta de una de las últimas filas, no le gustaba estar delante y desde ahí podía escuchar bien pero pasando desapercibida._

 _De repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado._

 _-Hola, perdona, ¿no ha empezado todavía la clase? - Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, de piel ligeramente bronceada, y los rasgos más hermosos que Clarke había visto jamás. Tenía unos ojos de un verde tan intenso que si los mirabas fijamente podías respirar el aire de los árboles, y unos labios carnosos que invitaban a perderse en ellos por horas. Clarke se había quedado paralizada contemplando a tal belleza - ¿Hola? - Insistió la chica._

 _-Perdona - Dijo Clarke, notando cómo sus mejillas cogían un color rojizo - Todavía no, ya ves que el profesor ni siquiera ha venido._

 _-¿Primer día también? - La chica miraba a Clarke fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro que no se desvanecía ni un segundo._

 _-Sí... y está siendo horrible._

 _-Vaya.. lo siento mucho. Soy Lexa, ¿tú? - En ese momento Clarke se dio cuenta que la chica llevaba una camiseta con manga larga, pero que se enganchaba a su cuello, dejando sus hombros y sus clavículas al aire. Se fijó en estas últimas. Eran increíblemente atractivas y preciosas. Esta vez estuvo más atenta y pudo responder antes de que la otra volviese a llamar su atención._

 _-Me... me llamo Clarke - Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-Encantada. ¿Luego tienes clase de percepción? Si quieres podemos ir juntas - Clarke puso una cara de confusión._

 _-¿Percepción? No, luego ya acabo._

 _-Oh vaya... ¿eres de otro curso y estás repitiendo esta asignatura? - La confusión aumentaba en ella._

 _-No, no... soy de primer curso. Oye, sabes que esto es anatomía, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Clarke a aquella chica que parecía que se había perdido. Y, efectivamente, así era._

 _-¿Qué? Oh dios. ¿Esto no es introducción a la psicología? - Clarke negó con la cabeza - Genial, soy un desastre. Gracias, y un placer conocerte Clarke, ¡nos vemos por aquí! - Lexa se levantó deprisa y antes de desaparecer por la puerta se giró y guiñó un ojo a Clarke, que no pudo contener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro._

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

-¿Vas a quedarte mucho más tiempo ahí mirando la ropa? - La voz de Nylah la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que estaba de pie, con la toalla enrollada a su cuerpo, delante de la ropa, y notó cómo una lágrima asomaba por su ojo derecho.

 _El pasado está muerto._

Clarke se puso una camisa con una chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, y unas bambas blancas. Se arregló y maquilló, y en menos de veinte minutos salió por la puerta. Decidió ir andando hasta el centro, donde iría a una pastelería que conocía muy bien para comprar una tarta y de allí iría en autobús a casa de Raven, que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Prefirió no coger el coche porque odiaba conducir con la lluvia, y le encantaba pasear con ella cayendo. Le encantaba el olor a mojado, y el frío que se respiraba en él.

En la pastelería compró una tarta de chocolate y caramelo que le llamó la atención nada más entrar por la puerta. A sus amigas les encantaban las tartas así que seguro que con eso no se equivocaría.

En cuanto hizo la compra, se dirigió a la calle y puso rumbo a la parada de autobús que se encontraba a un par de calles de allí. En la parada estuvo más de veinte minutos esperando, y el bus no pasaba. Finalmente, decidió mirar en el tablón que había encima del asiento de la parada, tal vez ponía algo sobre el retraso del bus. Efectivamente. La línea ya no existía. Hacía tanto que no iba a casa de Raven que ni se había enterado que el bus que iba a su casa ya no pasaba. A Clarke no le quedó otra que buscar un taxi.

Se dirigió a la calle principal del centro, que se encontraba delante de una iglesia impresionante. Vio un taxi parado a lo lejos, y parecía llevar el cartel de libre, así que se dirigió hacia él.

Cuando apenas le quedaban unos cinco metros para alcanzarlo, una chica apareció por su derecha y se subió a él.

-Maldita sea - Gruñó Clarke.

Cuando el coche arrancó y Clarke pudo ver a través del empañado cristal del taxi, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Comandante Woods.

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 como cada día. Lexa se quejó contra su almohada y tras tomarse unos minutos para desperezarse y encontrarse lo suficientemente concienciada para salir de la cama, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes. Suspiró delante del espejo y por su mente pasaron imágenes de los últimos cinco años. Cada día como soldado raso, cada salto, cada caída, el día que obtuvo la medalla al mérito de honor, y por supuesto, el día que el general la nombró comandante de aire. Todo se había acabado, y era inevitable sentir nostalgia por todos esos momentos que no volverían a repetirse.

Volvía a su ciudad, y nadie de allí lo sabía, ni siquiera su hermano, Lincoln. Pensó en él y decidió llamarle para contárselo todo. En un principio pensaba darle una sorpresa, pero sabía que si se presentaba allí sin haber avisado y sin contar nada de lo que había pasado, Lincoln se enfadaría bastante, y no quería que su vuelta se convirtiese en algo amargo.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número. Apenas sonaron un par de tonos cuando descolgaron al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Lexa? - La voz de Lincoln sonó sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? - Contestó Lexa con tono alegre.

-Pues nada, muy sorprendido de que me llames. ¿Cuánto hacía que no hablábamos? ¿Un año casi? ¿A qué se debe el honor?

-Pues verás... vuelvo a casa - La confesión de Lexa dejó a Lincoln descolocado. Por su mente había pasado que tal vez le llamaba para preguntarle cómo estaba todo, como hacía una vez cada año, pero para nada esperaba que le dijera eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso? ¿Cuándo vuelves?

-Supongo que te contaré largo y tendido cuando te vea, pero tuve un grave accidente y no puedo continuar en el ejército.

-¿Un accidente? – Lincoln sonaba alterado - ¿Y no has podido llamarme antes? Hubiese ido enseguida, lo sabes.

-No quería que te preocupases, ya lo sabes. De todas formas, ya te contaré cuando vuelva. Realmente yo… - Lexa cogió aire antes de hablar – yo llamaba para preguntarte algo, Lincoln. A parte de hacerte saber que vuelvo, claro.

-Dispara.

-¿Sabes si… si mi piso está vacío? – Lexa escuchó suspirar a Lincoln al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, no está viviendo aquí. Se fue un par de meses después que tú, realmente. Supongo que los recuerdos le podían – Lexa sintió un dolor en su pecho.

-Y… ¿sabes dónde está? – Intentó evitar hacerle esas preguntas pero en su interior se moría por saberlo.

-Sí, claro. Vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros. – Un silencio se produjo a ambos lados de la línea – Lexa, ¿de verdad te hace algún bien saber esto?

-Tranquilo, era sólo simple curiosidad – Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando vuelves? – Lincoln quiso cambiar de tema. Sabía que siempre había sido algo delicado para su hermana.

-En un par de días. Hoy tengo que ir al cuartel por última vez y mañana aprovecharé para recoger todo y en cuanto esté todo listo me pondré de camino con el coche.

-Lexa, son 12 horas en coche.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, pero me apetece conducir y despejar mi mente.

-Bueno, está bien. Avísame cuando estés de camino para aquí y Octavia y yo iremos a ayudarte con la mudanza, ¿de acuerdo? – Lincoln sonaba realmente emocionado por volver a ver a su hermana pequeña después de tanto tiempo.

-Hecho, tengo ganas de verte. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Lexa, cuídate.

Lexa colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a cambiarse y ponerse su uniforme militar por última vez. Era tan raro pensar que después de ese día no tendría que hacerlo, no tendría que ir al cuartel a hacer lo que se había convertido en su rutina, que intentó desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa. Pensó en Lincoln, pensó en Octavia, pensó en la ciudad donde iba a volver después de cinco años e, irremediablemente, pensó en ella. Pensó en cómo estaría, en si tendría pareja, o si la habría olvidado. Pensó en qué pasaría si volviesen a encontrarse.

A veces meditaba si había sido un error dejarla para cumplir su sueño. Desde siempre había querido estar en el ejército y, aunque en medio de su relación con Clarke tuvo que pensarlo muchísimo, decidió que nada ni nadie, aunque fuera la persona que completaba su alma, iba a hacer que dejara a un lado lo que siempre había querido hacer.

Pero aquella aventura había terminado, y Lexa volvía a casa. Estaba segura que Clarke no querría verla. Seguro que seguiría tan testaruda y cabezota como siempre. Un sonrisa se posó en su rostro al pensar en ella.

 _Olvídate. No querrá saber nada de ti._

Lexa recordó cómo de destrozada dejó a Clarke cuando se fue, y cómo de devastada estaba ella misma. Pensó que era mejor así, y que estaba segura de que Clarke la olvidaría, cosa que ella no había sido capaz de hacer. Había estado con varias chicas pero se cansaba de ellas enseguida. Ninguna había sido capaz de llenar cada espacio de su interior como Clarke lo había hecho. Y estaba segura de que nadie podría hacerlo en un futuro.

Disipó esos pensamientos de su mente y salió de casa en dirección al cuartel por última vez. En cuanto llegó, se dirigió a su despacho. Lexa miró en sus estanterías y observó las fotos que había en ellas y una sonrisa nostálgica apareció mientras su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de aquellos maravillosos años en el ejército.

Cuando llevaba varios minutos sumergida en sus pensamientos, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante – Dijo Lexa, volviendo a la realidad.

-Comandante – Dijo una voz femenina una vez la puerta fue abierta, al mismo tiempo que hacía el saludo militar.

-Indra, pasa.

-¿Lista para marcharte? – Dijo Indra mientras se colocaba al lado de Lexa. Indra había sido su mejor amiga desde el primer día, realmente una de las pocas que la había hecho sentir como en casa el primer año, cuando todo era muy duro.

-No, la verdad. Ha pasado todo tan rápido… - Lexa sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Siempre había sido una persona fuerte pero ver cómo su sueño se había visto truncado al tener aquel accidente era demasiado para ella.

-Te vamos a echar de menos por aquí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Indra colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Lexa.

-Y yo a vosotros, Indra. Va a ser todo muy extraño a partir de ahora. Pero prometo que buscaré algún hueco para venir a visitaros.

-¿Desde la otra punta del país? – Dijo Indra, con un tono entre divertido y de sorpresa.

-¡Claro! – Dijo Lexa, aunque en el fondo sabía que seguramente no cumpliría esa promesa, al igual que en esos cinco años no había vuelto a pisar su ciudad aunque había prometido que lo haría.

Lexa pasó ese día paseando por el cuartel, se dirigió a cada uno de los despachos donde estaban sus superiores presentando sus respetos y teniendo las correspondientes despedidas con cada uno de ellos. Algunas más distantes pero otras más cercanas, como con el general Kane.

Antes de irse definitivamente, pasó por la pista de prácticas. Anya y su equipo estaban a punto de despegar para practicar con los paracaídas.

-¿Quieres hacernos volar tú? – Le sugirió Anya.

-Me encantaría – Dijo Lexa entusiasmada.

Se puso sus gafas de sol y se subió en aquella avioneta en el asiento del piloto. Sintió cómo los motores se encendían y decidió disfrutar de esa sensación que tanto la llenaba por una última vez. Lexa adoraba volar, era una sensación que le hacía sentir libre. Era lo que le había impulsado a ir al ejército. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran libres sobre sus mejillas al ser consciente de que iba a ser la última vez que podría pilotar un avión.

Sintió envidia de los soldados que en la parte trasera de la avioneta se preparaban para lanzarse al vacío. Cuando estaban a una buena altura, Lexa dio luz verde para que saltaran, y así lo hicieron hasta que sólo quedaron Anya y ella en el aparato.

-No hace falta que aterricemos ya, puedes deleitarte un poco en el aire – Le dijo Anya, sabía que su amiga lo estaba pasando mal teniendo que dejar el ejército, y ella sólo podía hacer lo que le hubiera gustado que hiciesen con ella.

Lexa remontó el vuelo y se perdió entre las nubes y una sensación de bienestar la invadió de repente. Vio el sol acariciando las nubes y el recuerdo de Clarke volvió a aparecer en su mente. Le hubiese encantado compartir ese momento con ella. Como cada momento importante en su vida en los últimos cinco años.

 _No se puede tener todo._

 _Y ahora tú no tienes nada._

Tras volar durante casi una hora, finalmente aterrizó el avión y se despidió de todo el mundo, dejando atrás ese cuartel que había sido su vida durante cinco años.

Volvió a casa y se encontró, una vez más, pensando en Clarke.

 _¿Qué coño te pasa, Woods?_

Sí era bien cierto que de vez en cuando la rubia rondaba la mente de Lexa, pero no con tanta intensidad ni asiduidad como ese día. La comandante estaba nerviosa, y sabía que se debía a que las posibilidades de encontrarse con Clarke una vez volviese a la ciudad eran más que probables.

Lexa suspiró. Todo había sido su culpa y ahora se estaba volviendo loca por la posibilidad de volverla a ver. Los recuerdos que había vivido con aquella rubia de ojos azules que le quitaba el aliento volaron libres por su cabeza.

[FLASHBACK]

 _Lexa salió de la universidad tras una clase horrorosa. A continuación tenía otra, pero su cabeza estaba tan saturada que decidió ir al césped que se encontraba en la parte trasera del campus, sabiendo que probablemente allí se encontraría Clarke._

 _Se había convertido en el rincón secreto de las dos, donde compartían horas simplemente charlando y tumbadas, atrapando en sus cuerpos los rayos del sol._

 _Lexa había sentido algo especial por esa chica desde la primera vez que la había visto, y estaba casi segura de que aquello era recíproco. Y no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cada vez que la veía. Y eso mismo le pasó cuando la vio tumbada sobre la hierba con la cabeza apoyada en su mochila y los ojos cerrados. Sigilosamente, se sentó a su lado intentando que la otra no se percatase de su presencia y con cariño acarició su mejilla, haciendo que Clarke abriese los ojos._

 _-¿No tienes clase? – Susurró la rubia._

 _-Sí, pero me apetecía venir. ¿Y tú?_

 _Clarke encogió los hombros._

 _-Sabía que vendrías, y vine._

 _Lexa se quedó en silencio y se tumbó al lado de la rubia. Estuvieron varios minutos sin hablar, pero como si de imanes se tratase, acabaron con las manos entrelazadas sin saber muy bien cómo. Lexa notó como Clarke se giraba hacia ella y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Aquellos ojos azules examinaban su rostro con un amor y con un brillo que erizó la piel de Lexa._

 _La morena suavemente se liberó del agarre de la mano de Clarke y la llevó a su cara y la rubia la imitó. Casi sin darse cuenta, fueron acercando sus rostros hacia la otra hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Lexa pudo oír a Clarke suspirar y tras esperar un alejamiento que no llegó, fundió sus labios en los de la rubia en un beso que no sería jamás capaz de olvidar._

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

Y, efectivamente, jamás lo olvidó.

Lexa pensó que era una tontería volver a caer en aquellos pensamientos y se centró en recoger todo lo que había por su apartamento y lo metía en cajas.

Tardó casi cuatro horas pero finalmente dejó el piso totalmente vacío. Necesitó la ayuda de Gustus, su vecino, para poder poner todo en el coche. Llevaba cinco años de su vida en esas cajas y obviamente no eran cuatro cosas tontas.

Esa noche se durmió pronto para poder descansar bien y al día siguiente puso rumbo hacia su antigua ciudad con miedo pero con ganas de saber qué le depararía el futuro. Una buena colección de cd's que sonaban en su coche le acompañó y el trayecto resultó ser más ameno de lo que ella esperaba. Paró para dormir unas horas en un hostal de carretera cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella y cuando hubo descansado lo suficiente, continuó con su camino.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su antiguo apartamento en la ciudad, pudo ver a Lincoln y Octavia esperándola con entusiasmo. Tras los saludos y los abrazos, se pusieron manos a la obra y en unas horas dejaron todas las cajas dentro del piso.

-Lincoln, creo que una de las ruedas traseras está un poco floja, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo? – Le preguntó Lexa a su hermano.

-Claro.

-Genial, ¿queréis quedaros a cenar esta noche? Podemos pedir algo de comida.

-Lo cierto es que tenemos cena en casa de Raven – dijo Octavia.

-Podría ir con vosotros, me hace ilusión verla a ella y a Finn después de tanto tiempo.

-No es una buena idea – Octavia respondió inmediatamente con un tono bastante serio.

-Oh… ¿irá ella? – Lexa sintió una punzada. De repente recordó que estaba con la mejor amiga de Clarke.

-Sí. Oye Lexa, sabes que me caes genial, pero te lo pido por favor, no te acerques a ella – Dijo Octavia con tono autoritario – Lo ha pasado mal y no quiero que vuelva a caer.

-Puedes estar tranquila, O – Dijo Lexa con un tono de tristeza.

-Lex, me parece que vas a tener que cambiar la rueda – Dijo Lincoln tras echar un vistazo al coche de su hermana.

-Genial.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya. Te llamamos esta semana, ¿vale? – Lincoln y Octavia se despidieron de ella y se fueron.

Lexa decidió ir al centro de la ciudad para hacer algunas compras así que cogió un taxi que la dejó al lado de unos grandes almacenes, donde entró para comprar algunas cosas para decorar el piso que estaba prácticamente vacío.

Cuando terminó de hacer todas las compras, dio una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad. Fue a observar la fachada de aquella iglesia que se imponía entre los edificios. Tras un rato allí, y al ver que la lluvia que había sido constante durante toda la tarde estaba a punto de empeorar, se dirigió hasta un taxi que vio a pocos metros y se subió en él.

 **Bueno, estos dos capítulos como podéis ver han sido un poco de presentación, para conocer un poco a nuestras protagonistas y su pasado en común. Habrá más flashbacks que nos permitan ver cómo era su relación antes de todo esto. Decidme que os está pareciendo por el momento.**

 **Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	3. Chapter 3

3\. No puede ser.

Clarke se quedó paralizada mientras su mente seguía clavada en aquel cristal que ya hacía varios segundos que había desaparecido de allí con el taxi. Imaginaciones suyas, se decía.

-Hoy has estado pensando en ella, no es más que una casualidad, debe ser alguien que se le parece - Murmuró para ella misma.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. La hubiese reconocido entre un bullicio de cien mil personas. Y estaba convencida que la chica cargada de bolsas que le había quitado el taxi era ella. Lexa. Su Lexa.

De repente, su mente volvió a funcionar, esta vez más deprisa de lo normal, recuperando todo el tiempo que se había quedado en shock. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Estaba de visita? ¿Había vuelto?. Sintió cómo el aire se esfumaba de sus pulmones sin intención de volver. Había pasado cinco años y aún así aquella chica morena de ojos verdes seguía quitándole la capacidad de respirar con tan sólo verla.

Clarke se sentó en las escaleras que conducían a la colosal iglesia, intentando calmar su respiración y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla de la que no era capaz de despertar. Lo que la había ayudado de cierta manera en estos últimos años era el hecho de que no la veía, y ahora todo eso se había venido abajo con tan solo verla a lo lejos un par de segundos. Definitivamente, esa chica estaba destinada a ser su perdición desde el mismo día en que la conoció.

Tras unos minutos sentada, Clarke recordó a donde se dirigía y decidió salir en busca de otro taxi que la llevase a su destino. Al menos iría con sus amigos y podría despejarse, e incluso pedir explicaciones. Estaba convencida de que Lincoln sabría algo y podría aclararle si realmente había sido Lexa aquella chica que había visto o su mente le había jugado una muy mala pasada.

En cuanto llegó a casa de Raven, sus amigos la recibieron con abrazos y ella hizo lo mismo. Le dio a Raven la tarta que llevaba en sus manos para que la guardase en el frigorífico y saludó a todos los que quedaban por saludar. Intentó aparentar normalidad pero era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que allí se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas, las que habían estado a su lado en los momentos más flacos de su vida, y conocían al dedillo a Clarke Griffin.

Por supuesto, la preocupación de estas no se hizo esperar.

-Clarke, ¿estás bien? - Dijo Octavia cogiendo la cara de su amiga con sus manos - Estás pálida, cariño.

Clarke tenía pensado guardarse aquel evento que había pasado apenas una hora antes para el final de la cena. Quería disfrutar de aquella velada con sus amigos, pero al parecer eso no iba a poder ser posible.

-No lo sé - Dijo Clarke, haciendo que Octavia se preocupara aún más - Ha pasado algo cuando venía para aquí. Bueno, de hecho no sé ni siquiera si ha sido real.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Clarke observó que todos estaban pendientes de ella así que decidió coger a Octavia y Raven y llevarlas a una de las habitaciones del piso para poder contárselo a sus amigas en privado.

-Yo... de verdad, no creo ni siquiera que haya sido real - Clarke intentaba buscar las palabras para contarles a sus amigas todo.

-Clarke, dilo de una vez por favor - Suplicó Raven. Clarke cogió aire para poder seguir hablando.

-Como no ya no pasa el bus que viene hasta aquí, he ido hasta la calle principal a coger un taxi. Iba a coger uno y alguien se me ha adelantado. Y sé que no tiene ningún sentido, pero hubiese jurado que era Lexa. Sé que seguramente sea... - Clarke se calló en cuanto vio la cara de Octavia. Había cerrado los ojos y estaba respirando profundamente - Octavia, ¿por qué pones esa cara?.

En ese momento Clarke supo en su interior que lo que había pasado definitivamente no había sido imaginaciones suyas. Y su amiga lo sabía.

-Clarke, no te he querido decir nada porque...

-¿Que no me has querido decir nada? - Clarke la interrumpió alterada - ¿No hubiese sido lo más lógico decirme esta mañana mientras me echabas la charla de que no hay que quedarse en los fantasmas del pasado que el puto fantasma del que llevo cinco años intentando liberarme ha vuelto?

-Tenía miedo a tu reacción...-Logró decir Octavia casi en un murmullo.

-Claro, y era mejor dejar que me la encontrara por la calle sin saber que está aquí.

-Clarke, no le eches la culpa a ella - dijo Raven - Somos tus amigas, sólo queremos protegerte. Me apuesto la vida a que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí o por ella.

Clarke se sentó en la cama que había en la habitación y hundió su cara entre sus manos, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas. Cogió todo el aire que tenía y lo soltó poco a poco, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, O - Dijo Clarke sin destaparse la cara - Pero es que sabes que todo esto me puede.

-Tranquila - Le respondió Octavia mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la espalda - Ya sabes que yo lo único que quiero es que no sufras.

En ese momento, alguien entró por la puerta de aquella habitación. Era Lincoln.

-¿Todo bien? - Dijo el chico con tono de preocupación. Clarke levantó su vista hasta cruzarse con los ojos de Lincoln.

-¿Qué hace aquí? - Preguntó con un tono más severo de lo que pretendía.

-¿Cómo? - Lincoln parecía confundido.

-Iba a subir a un taxi y de repente tu hermana ha aparecido y me lo ha quitado. ¿Qué hace aquí? Y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

Lincoln dirigió su mirada a su novia que simplemente asintió suavemente cerrando los ojos.

-Tuvo un accidente en el ejército y lo ha dejado, y ha vuelto para quedarse a vivir aquí.

Las palabras de Lincoln caían sobre Clarke como una avalancha. Si le había costado asumir que aquello no era una alucinación suya, más aún le iba a costar asumir que no venía de visita, sino que la tendría en su misma ciudad cada maldito día. Y la posibilidad de cruzarse con ella la aterraba demasiado.

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma - Dijo Clarke en medio de una risa irónica.

-Tranquila Clarke... - Dijo Octavia sin separarse de ella - Ya le he advertido que ni se atreva a buscarte - Clarke buscó inmediatamente la mirada de su amiga.

-¿La has visto? - Preguntó con un tono entre terror y curiosidad.

-Sí, Lincoln y yo le hemos ayudado con la mudanza.

Clarke sentía que todos los esfuerzos, todas las noches llorando intentando sacar la rabia y el dolor de su cuerpo y todas esas pastillas para ayudarle a dormir no habían servido de nada. A la hora de la verdad, y aunque hubiesen pasado cinco años, el recuerdo de Lexa y de todo lo que había vivido con ella dolía como si la estuvieran rajando de arriba a abajo.

-Está bien - Dijo Clarke, intentando disipar todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente - Vamos a disfrutar de la cena y ya hablaremos en otro momento.

Los cuatro salieron de esa habitación forzando sonrisas y Raven pasó su brazo por los hombros de Clarke antes de sentarse todos en la mesa, intentando que se sintiera algo mejor.

Lo cierto es que la cena resultó más amena de lo que Clarke pensaba. Estuvieron comentando cómo iban las vidas de todos y haciendo bromas durante toda la noche. Jugaron al SingStar como hacían cada vez que se juntaban desde que se conocieron en el primer curso de la universidad. De vez en cuando Clarke se encontraba a sí misma vagando en los recuerdos pero enseguida alguien de la mesa le daba algo de conversación y volvía a reír y olvidarse por un rato de los problemas por los que inevitablemente tendría que pasar, antes o después.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde todos se despidieron y se pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas casas. Lincoln y Octavia le dijeron a Clarke que fuera con ellos en el coche ya que vivían en el mismo edificio. Clarke intentó evitar esa invitación, siendo consciente de que en ese coche se hablarían cosas de las que ella no quería hablar, pero fue imposible convencer a Octavia de que la dejase ir sola.

-Clarke - Dijo Octavia tras unos minutos de silencio dentro del coche - Creo que deberías hablar con Nylah.

-¿Hablar con Nylah sobre qué?

-Pues creo que deberías hablarle sobre Lexa.

Clarke jamás le había nombrado la morena a su novia, ni una sola vez desde que empezaron la relación. Ni siquiera le había mencionado que había estado completa y locamente de una chica que no había dudado ni un segundo en dejarla atrás y destrozada para ir a cumplir su sueño. Temió que si Nylah lo supiera, entendería que solo estaba con ella para que cubriese su dolor y Clarke no estaba preparada para volver a estar sola.

-Si no lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, no sé por qué debería hacerlo ahora.

-¿Y si vas con ella de la mano y de repente os la encontráis?

-Dime una cosa, O - Dijo Clarke, sintiendo cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella una vez más - ¿Me hubieses dicho esto mismo si no te llego a decir que me la he encontrado? Porque hasta que te lo he dicho parecías muy convencida a no decirme ni una palabra.

-Clarke, no la pagues con ella - Dijo Lincoln, repitiendo lo mismo que Raven le había dicho unas horas atrás.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero que entendáis que puedo manejar esto yo sola, de verdad.

-Está bien, lo siento Clarke. Sabes que te quiero mucho, y lo último que quiero es que sufras otra vez - Dijo Octavia, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras se volvía hacia atrás para mirar a su amiga que se encontraba allí. Clarke asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa medio forzada.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Clarke se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su piso. Entró sigilosamente, pensando que Nylah estaría ya dormida pero cuando entró en el salón, encontró una nota.

 _Cariño, hay lío en la redacción y he tenido que ir. Nos vemos mañana, que vaya bien el día en el trabajo._

 _Nylah._

Clarke se sintió aliviada. Realmente le apetecía estar sola en ese momento. La apetecía sumergirse en los recuerdos. Sabía que era algo que le hacía daño, pero al mismo tiempo lo necesitaba. Lo hacía de vez en cuando, porque así podía acordarse de lo que era ser feliz y sentirse plena. Su mente la llevó una vez más a los increíbles días que pasó con Lexa.

[FLASHBACK]

 _Clarke se encontraba estudiando para uno de sus exámenes finales en su cuarto cuando oyó unos golpecitos casi imperceptibles en su puerta. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _-Puedes pasar si quieres, Lexa, no hace falta que toques la puerta disimuladamente - Tardó unos segundos pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Lexa sonriente._

 _-¿Me llamabas? - Dijo, haciéndose la loca. Se acercó a la rubia y le extendió las manos para que esta se agarrase a ella y se levantara de la silla. Cuando lo hizo la abrazó y la besó suavemente - ¿Tienes que seguir estudiando? - Dijo con cara de pena._

 _-Sí - Dijo Clarke - Pero me puedo tomar un descanso._

 _-No sé si va a ser un descanso, realmente... - Lexa sonrió mientras se volvía a acercar a los labios de la rubia que la recibieron cálidamente._

 _El beso pasó de ser tierno a ser húmedo. Pronto, las dos empezaron a sentir esa necesidad de querer comerse y Lexa llevó sus manos hasta el final de la camiseta de Clarke y la sacó lentamente mientras se deleitaba mirando el cuerpo de la rubia, que hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de la se abrazaban con fuerza intentando sentir sus cuerpos aún más pegados y Lexa condujo a Clarke hasta la cama, donde la tumbó colocándose encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo._

 _Las manos de la rubia fueron directas al cuello de Lexa para profundizar más ese beso, mientras sus lenguas pedían paso en la boca de la otra comenzando una danza que ninguna de las dos quería parar. Clarke dirigió sus manos al enganche del sujetador de Lexa para retirarlo lentamente y esta hizo lo mismo con el sujetador de su amante._

 _Ambas reprimieron un gemido contra la boca de la otra cuando sus torsos se fundieron como si fueran una sola piel. Sus respiraciones se iban agitando y Lexa no dudó ni un segundo en dirigir sus manos al pantalón de Clarke para quitárselo. Cuando este estuvo fuera, empezó un ritual de besos que fueron desde sus labios, bajando por su barbilla, su garganta, su pecho y su estómago y deteniéndose donde empezaba la pelvis de Clarke, que se encontraba tumbada en la cama, agarrándose a las sábanas mientras se dejaba hacer por aquella morena que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos. Lexa la miró durante unos segundos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Eres tan preciosa... - Dijo mientras acariciaba el estómago de Clarke suavemente y esta temblaba bajo sus dedos._

 _Enseguida bajó su cabeza y empezó a besar a Clarke por encima de su ropa interior, sintiendo cómo esta se iba tensando. Pronto quitó su ropa interior e introdujo su lengua en el centro de placer de Clarke, inundándose con su aroma. Deslizó su lengua de arriba a abajo, notando cómo la humedad de la rubia aumentaba a cada segundo, al igual que la intensidad de sus gemidos. Se detuvo acariciando su clítoris con la lengua y al mismo tiempo introdujo dos de sus dedos en el interior de Clarke. La rubia no pudo contenerse y se sujetó con fuerza al cabello de Lexa mientras sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Las caricias y las acometidas de la morena fueron aumentando hasta que Clarke sintió un estallido de placer cubriéndola por completo._

 _Relajó su cuerpo y sintió cómo Lexa subía hasta quedarse encima de ella, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. La rubia dejó un beso sobre su cabeza._

 _-A ver ahora quién se concentra para estudiar - Dijo en un susurro, sin poder evitar una sonrisa._

 _-Al menos di que lo has disfrutado - Contestó Lexa, mientras dejaba suaves caricias en su estómago._

 _-Sabes que sí - Clarke cogió la cara de la morena entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirase - Te quiero, Lexa. Te quiero muchísimo - Dijo antes de cubrir los labios de la chica de ojos verdes con los suyos._

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

Clarke se encontró a ella misma en su cama, con las manos dentro de su ropa interior y con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que los recuerdos del pasado tuvieran tanto poder en ella?

 _Esto se tiene que acabar._

 _No voy a dejar que me destruyas, Lexa._

 **He actualizado rapidillo porque estaba muy inspirada y tengo ganas de que vayáis viendo cómo evoluciona la historia. Muchas muchas gracias por los comentarios, y espero que os vaya gustando cómo evoluciona. La verdad es que estoy sufriendo mucho por Clarke escribiendo la historia porque a la pobre entre la serie y los fanfics no la dejamos en paz jajaja. Pero bueno, a ver cómo continúa todo :)**

 **Espero vuestras reviews para ayudarme a mejorar y motivarme más!**

 **Un saludo!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	4. Chapter 4

4\. La vuelta.

Lexa subió a aquel taxi mientras miraba a su alrededor recordando cada calle de esa ciudad donde se había críado desde que tenía tres años, totalmente ajena a la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que se habían petrificado al verla.

Ella observaba cada rincón, cada tienda, y se sorprendía cuando se daba cuenta de que algunas cosas ya no eran como antes. Algo en su interior se entristeció cuando se dio cuenta de que, por ejemplo, su heladería favorita desde que tenía memoria había sido sustituida por una tienda de fundas para teléfonos móviles, o que el supermercado donde vendían unas deliciosas galletas que no había sido capaz de encontrar en ningún otro sitio parecía un almacén abandonado.

 _El tiempo pasa._

 _Las cosas cambian._

 _La gente cambia._

 _Tú has cambiado._

Volvió a casa cargada de bolsas con cosas para decorarla. El piso estaba prácticamente sin decorar y vacío, a parte de los muebles y los electrodomésticos. Apenas había algunos utensilios de cocina en su sitio y un par de velas en la mesa que había en el salón. Lexa dejó las bolsas en el suelo junto al sofá y dio un rodeo por aquel apartamento. Cuando su padre murió cuando estaba en segundo curso de carrera dejó una gran herencia para ella y su hermano Lincoln. No dudó ni un instante en comprar un piso para tener su propio espacio. Espacio que pronto pasó a compartir con Clarke.

Mientras entraba en cada una de las habitaciones, los momentos que había compartido en aquel espacio con aquella rubia la invadieron. Cada película que habían visto acurrucadas en aquel sofá; cada botella de tequila acabada a base de chupitos; cada secreto que habían compartido la una con la otra; cada noche durmiendo abrazadas como si la otra fuera lo único en el mundo a lo que podían sujetarse; cada vez que Lexa había tenido a Clarke entre sus brazos y la había hecho gemir hasta que no podía más.

Sintió cómo su pecho se contraía y le faltaba el aire. ¿Había merecido realmente la pena esos cinco años apartada de ella? Al fin y al cabo, todo había terminado con aquella caída que por poco la mata y otra vez estaba en aquella ciudad. Pero todo era diferente. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de acostarse en aquella cama sin hundir su cabeza en la cabellera rubia, si podría dormir entre aquellas cuatro paredes que la atormentaban con los recuerdos.

Pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería alquilar un pequeño piso donde poder estar hasta que todo le resultase más normal, pero recordó que en ese momento no tenía trabajo. No es que le faltase dinero pero tampoco quería malgastarlo hasta que no tuviese unos ingresos fijos.

De repente una idea rondó su mente. Se acordó de alguien que podría ayudarle con el tema del trabajo. Tal vez era una idea descabellada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Si no podía cumplir su sueño de estar en el ejército durante toda su vida, al menos podría ejercer de psicóloga, lo cual era su segunda pasión.

Despejó su mente por un rato y se dedicó a ordenar y emparejar las cosas que había comprado. No era mucho, pero al menos le daría a ese piso parte de la vida que le quitó cuando se fue.

Cuando terminó, preparó algo sencillo para cenar y se sentó en el sofá disfrutando del momento de paz. La lluvia seguía cayendo y aquel ruido la relajaba por completo. Esos momentos en los que simplemente disfrutaba de la comida y del entorno eran sus favoritos. Se olvidaba de todas las preocupaciones que había alrededor y simplemente se centraba en disfrutar el momento.

 _Lástima que no tenga muchos de estos._

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para llevar a cabo la idea que había pensado la noche anterior. Primero llevó el coche al taller para que le cambiasen la rueda que estaba bastante deteriorada de todo el viaje que había hecho, y desde ahí fue caminando hasta un edificio de varias plantas. En la puerta había un cartel que le hizo saber que no se equivocaba.

 **C. Grounder**

 **Psicóloga.**

Lexa cogió aire e hizo sonar el timbre.

Una vez estuvo dentro de aquel edificio, una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora de unos cuarenta años. El piso donde se encontraba estaba vacío. Como se imaginaba, era bastante temprano y los pacientes todavía no habrían empezado a venir.

-Buenos días, ¿tiene cita, señorita? - Preguntó la mujer a Lexa.

-No... bueno, vengo por un asunto más bien personal. ¿Está ocupada en estos momentos?

-Espere un segundo - La mujer cogió el teléfono que tenía en la mesa donde se había sentado unos segundos antes y apretó una tecla mientras se colocaba el teléfono en la oreja - Tienes una visita personal. Sí, espera. - La señora miró a Lexa - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lexa Woods.

-Dice que es Lexa Woods.

Un par de segundos después escuchó cómo se abría una puerta del final del pasillo, dejando ver a una preciosa chica con el pelo de color castaño, recogido en una coleta que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Lexa? - Dijo aquella chica en una mezcla de asombro y alegría.

-Hola - Contestó ella mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta donde estaba la otra.

-Paige, no me pases a ningún paciente hasta que yo te diga ¿vale? - Le dijo la psicóloga a su recepcionista. Cuando Lexa llegó a donde ella estaba, estiró el brazo indicándole que pasara dentro de su despacho y cuando lo hizo, ella la imitó y cerró la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el ejército? - Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Pensaba que estarías enfadada conmigo - Dijo Lexa, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo estaba - Respondió la psicóloga mientras se alejaba de la morena y se sentaba tras la gran mesa que presidía aquel despacho - Pero supongo que después de once años el enfado se ha ido yendo.

-Costia, yo... lo siento por todo aquello. Nunca te pedí perdón - Dijo Lexa mientras ocupaba una de las sillas que había al otro lado de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, Lexa. La gente madura, cambia y se da cuenta de las cosas. Supongo que era lo mejor - Costia la tranquilizó ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable. Lexa se quedó extrañada. La última vez que había hablado con ella le había dicho de todo por haberla dejado. Le había dicho una y otra vez que no la había dejado por nadie, que simplemente ya no sentía lo mismo, pero lo cierto era que unos ojos azules eran la razón de fondo para que Lexa decidiera que no quería continuar con aquella relación -No me has contestado, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues tuve un accidente bastante grave. Haciendo prácticas con un grupo de nuevos soldados se me quedó el paracaídas enredado en un cableado y tuve una caída horrorosa. Tengo suerte de estar viva. Me han operado de la cadera y de la pierna pero no puedo continuar aunque yo me encuentre bien. Me dijeron que podía quedarme en el despacho del cuartel como fija, pero eso no es lo mío. A mí me va la acción, ya lo sabes, así que decidí que lo mejor era volverme.

Costia la miraba con un gesto que dejaba ver una mezcla entre preocupación y sorpresa.

-Pues al menos me alegro de que te hayas recuperado, y bueno, de que hayas decidido volver. ¿Y eso que has venido a verme?

-Bueno, en realidad, yo quería pedirte un favor - Dijo Lexa, mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas - La verdad es que ahora estoy sin trabajo, y tú ya sabes que después del ejército la psicología siempre ha sido una gran pasión para mí. Quería preguntarte si podrías hacerme un hueco aquí, aunque sólo fuera haciendo algunas prácticas.

-Ya sabía yo que tu visita venía con segundas - Dijo Costia riendo entre dientes - La verdad es que hace un par de semanas se fue la chica que estaba trabajando conmigo y estoy un poco desbordada de trabajo, sobretodo por las tardes. Me vendría muy bien tu ayuda, ¿por qué no empiezas a venir a eso de las 16:00 de lunes a viernes y vamos viendo cómo te adaptas?

-Eso sería genial, Costia - Lexa sonreía sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería - La verdad es que no me esperaba que fueras a ser tan comprensiva conmigo.

-Lexa, ya te he dicho que el pasado está en el pasado. Me alegro de verte y de que hayas venido a mí buscando trabajo. Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu vida amorosa? ¿Qué tal Clarke?

-Yo no tengo de eso - Dijo Lexa riendo - No sé nada de Clarke, la verdad - Su voz se volvió más triste cuando pronunció esas palabras - No le he dicho nada, supongo que no querrá saber ni que existo.

-Vaya Lexa, destrozando corazones por donde pasas, ¿eh? - Dijo Costia en tono de broma pero la mirada que Lexa le dirigió hizo que se arrepintiese al segundo de lo que acababa de decir - Lo siento, Lex. Sé que la querías mucho y que fue duro para ti irte sin ella.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - Preguntó Lexa sorprendida.

-Tengo mis contactos - Costia sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que empezaron a llegar algunos pacientes. Se pusieron al día de todo. Costia le contó que había tenido relaciones aquí y allá pero que al final ninguna le había llenado. Lexa se sintió identificada con cada palabra que la castaña le decía. Conocía muy bien el vacío del que la otra le hablaba.

Volvió a casa sobre la hora de comer, tras haber hecho algunas compras más en el supermercado, ya que tenía la nevera medio vacía.

De repente, su mente voló hasta las palabras que Octavia le había dicho el día anterior y que hasta ese momento no había entendido lo que significaban.

 _No te acerques a ella. Lo ha pasado mal y no quiero que vuelva a caer._

¿Es que acaso Clarke no había conseguido olvidarla? No se había planteado el hecho de que tal vez la rubia estuviera como ella. En su interior se moría por saberlo, y ahora más que nunca sabía que podía averiguarlo de alguna forma. Sólo tenía que esperar al momento adecuado.

Lincoln le había llamado para invitarla esa noche a cenar a su casa y ella aceptó de buen gusto. Tenía ganas de ver el piso que su hermano compartía con Octavia. Los quería mucho a los dos, ella hacía feliz al chico y además era una persona increíble. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era el nidito que se habían construido.

Lexa condujo hasta la dirección que su hermano le había dado. Era un edificio bastante moderno en el semicentro. Tocó al timbre y pasó al interior del edificio. Subió los cinco escalones que conducían hasta el ascensor y fue a tocar el botón pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en rojo, así que decidió esperar hasta que estuviera libre.

Unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

Su mente rápidamente recordó aquello que le había dicho Lincoln, que ella había olvidado sin querer.

 _Vive en el mismo edificio que nosotros._

Ahí estaban.

Aquellos ojos azules en los que podía ver el universo reflejado. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando vio cómo de tensa estaba Clarke desde el momento en el que se había abierto las puertas. Lexa intentó poner en orden las palabras en su mente antes de hacerlas salir por su boca pero para entonces ya era tarde.

Clarke había salido escopetada de aquella cabina aunque Lexa no se había apartado del medio. Había golpeado su hombro para hacerse paso y cuando la morena pudo reaccionar, la otra ya salía por la puerta principal sin mirar atrás.

¿No ha sido un sueño?

 **Bueno, un capítulo más.**

 **¿Qué os parece el personaje de Costia?**

 **Sé que el ritmo de la historia esta siendo un poco lento pero me gusta más así, realmente.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios! :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	5. Chapter 5

5\. La cena.

Clarke se dirigía al coche a recoger unos informes que se había olvidado en el asiento del copiloto. El día había sido un auténtico infierno y lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era revisar aquellos documentos una vez más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Nylah se encontraba en casa como siempre, al menos aquellos informes la mantendrían ocupada sin tener que entablar una incómoda conversación con ella.

Aún no se había quitado los tacones ni se había puesto algo más cómodo para estar en casa así que salió del piso y se metió en el ascensor. Iba revisando algunos correos en el móvil cuando las puertas de la cabina se abrieron. Notó una presencia delante de ella que se disponía a entrar, pero cuando decidió levantar la vista, su cuerpo se congeló.

Lexa la miraba denotando la misma tensión con la que ella la estaba mirando. Por unos segundos, Clarke sintió que se volvía pequeñita, hasta convertirse en un ser insignificante, delante de aquella chica que tanta felicidad y tanto dolor le había causado. Un solo cruce de sus miradas y Clarke volvía a revivir todas y cada una de las cosas que aquella chica de ojos verdes que ahora tenía delante le había hecho sentir.

Porque, para qué iba a engañarse, Lexa había sido un punto de inflexión en su vida, y después de que ella la abandonara, nada había sido igual. Ninguna caricia había hecho que la piel de Clarke se erizara como cuando Lexa la tocaba, ningún beso le había provocado la ansiedad que los de Lexa le provocaban. Nadie había tocado lo más profundo de su alma como Lexa lo había hecho. Absolutamente nadie.

Clarke se permitió un par de segundos para navegar entre estos pensamientos antes de despertar en la realidad y recordar que estaba frente a ella. Sintió un profundo dolor entre sus costillas y su pecho y reaccionó de la única forma que le pareció viable. Avanzó hacia delante con paso firma, y al ver que la morena seguía con la vista fija en ellla y parecía no ir a moverse, la empujó con el hombro para abrirse paso y poder salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Bajó los cinco escalones que separaban el ascensor de la puerta principal del edificio con toda la velocidad que sus piernas, que luchaban por aguantar el peso de la rubia mientras temblaban como se hubiera bañado en agua congelada, le permitían.

Huyó de allí sin mirar atrás porque sabía que una simple mirada de Lexa podría hacer que se quedara allí de piedra y no quería conocer las consecuencias que aquello podía acarrear.

Sus torpes piernas la condujeron hasta el coche, que se encontraba aparcado en la calle. Abrió la puerta del piloto y se sentó, cerrándola tras ella. Apoyó la espalda y la cabeza contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse y deshacer ese nudo que se había formado en su interior.

Sabía que podía encontrársela, pero no imaginaba que fuera saliendo del ascensor de su edificio, ni mucho menos. Imaginaba que iba a casa de Lincoln y Octavia, pero aún así sentía que el mundo se estaba poniendo en su contra y la empujaba a un encuentro con aquella mujer.

Clarke empezó a sentir las lágrimas que, aunque permaneciera con los ojos cerrados, se iban agolpando contra sus párpados. Odiaba cuando la angustia invadía todo su cuerpo. Odiaba cuando no podía controlar las emociones, o, simplemente, cuando no podía controlar nada. Le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden, tal y como ella dispusiese. Y Lexa siempre había tenido esa capacidad de ponerle el mundo patas arriba. Y lo odiaba. La odiaba. Y a la vez, le encantaba.

Pero todo eso tenía que terminar.

Tras unos minutos en los que parecía que la calma no iba a llegar, la paz entró poco a poco en el pecho de Clarke, haciendo que esta se relajara.

Unos instantes después, Clarke oyó un suave golpe en la ventanilla que tenía a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza para ver quien había tocado el cristal y el agobio volvió a su cuerpo cuando descubrió que era Lexa la que se encontraba en el exterior. Vio cómo la morena decía algo que no pudo entender y, tras pensarlo unos instantes, decidió bajar la ventanilla.

Ambas se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, intentando de asimilar que, después de todos esos años de no haber sabido nada la una de la otra y de pensarse en silencio, estaban ahí otra vez. Lexa decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Así es como me saludas después de tanto tiempo? - Preguntó Lexa con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Clarke se quedó totalmente bloqueada.

-Lo siento, yo... no sabía qué decir - La rubia agachó la mirada. Esa situación era más fuerte que ella.

-Está bien, Clarke. ¿Puedes bajar del coche?

-¿Qué? - Clarke todavía seguía intentando asimilar que estuviese teniendo una conversación con Lexa y no podía procesar las palabras que iban saliendo de la boca de la morena.

-Baja del coche, por favor... - El tono de Lexa se volvió más triste y Clarke, que todavía no estaba segura de si aquello que estaba sucediendo era real, obedeció con una velocidad mucho más lenta de lo que a ella le pareció. Salió de su Mini Cooper y cerró la puerta tras ella, quedando frente a Lexa - Siento que te hayas enterado así pero...

-Ya lo sabía - La interrumpió Clarke.

-¿Cómo? - Lexa parecía descolocada.

-El otro día iba a subir a un taxi y alguien apareció y me lo quitó. Qué sorpresa la mía al darme cuenta que eras tú - Clarke había empezado a hablar con más fluidez, pero su tono seguía siendo triste y calmado.

-Lo siento - Dijo Lexa

-¿Por robarme el taxi? - Lexa asintió - Me has robado peores cosas que eso, créeme - Dijo en un murmullo que pretendía ser un pensamiento pero que salió por su boca sin permiso, y que Lexa escuchó perfectamente.

Clarke no había sido capaz de levantar la vista del suelo hasta ese momento, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada de Lexa que albergaba un profundo dolor y que Clarke pudo reconocer al instante.

Lexa vió en la mirada de la rubia el desconcierto por ese encuentro que ninguna de las dos esperaba, pero su cabeza borró esos pensamientos y antes de cuestionarse si era buena idea o no, avanzó hacia Clarke y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Clarke al principio se resistió a ese abrazo pero, al final, respondió a él con la misma fuerza que Lexa. Se dio cuenta de lo muchísimo que había extrañado esos brazos a su alrededor. Se embriagó con el olor a melocotón que siempre desprendía la melena morena de Lexa y, suavemente, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la otra.

-He echado de menos esto, ¿sabes? - Susurró Lexa en el oído de Clarke.

La rubia se estremeció y se apartó con una velocidad contraria a la que había utilizado al bajar del coche. Se enfadó con ella misma, por dejar que esa mujer que tenía delante derrumbara todos y cada uno de sus muros con una mirada. La había abandonado y, aún así, había caído en sus brazos como si fuera una tela de araña de la que no podía huir, desde el primer día que la había visto.

-Lo siento - Dijo Clarke - Me he asustado, supongo.

-Tranquila, no debería haberlo hecho.

Transcurrieron unos segundos sin hablar y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Debían irse? ¿Decirse un adiós y esperar que surgiera otro encuentro casual?.

Clarke se dispuso a cerrar la puerta del coche y a dirigirse hacia el edificio cuando Lexa le agarró del brazo suavemente.

-¿Te apetecería venir a cenar conmigo? Podemos ir a mi casa, si quieres.

 _Di que no._

 _Dile que no._

-No sé si debería... Tengo que repasar unos informes y..

-Anda, por los viejos tiempos - Suplicó Lexa.

 _No caigas, Clarke_

-Está bien - Balbuceó Clarke - Pero mejor vamos a un restaurante.

-De acuerdo - Sonrió Lexa, satisfecha de haber conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Vamos en mi coche? - Preguntó Clarke, Lexa asintió y ambas entraron en el coche, y Clarke apartó los informes que había en el asiento del copiloto para que la morena pudiera sentarse cómodamente.

Prácticamente se mantuvieron calladas durante todo el trayecto. Ni siquiera habían dicho donde irían, Clarke sabía donde la llevaría, y sabía que Lexa, en el fondo, también lo sabía. A ninguna de las dos les había gustado nunca esos restaurantes caros donde te sirven unas raciones raquíticas y te sacan medio riñón.

Desde sus primeras semanas juntas, el sitio a donde se estaban dirigiendo se había convertido como en su restaurante particular. Allí servían hamburguesas increíbles, y unas patatas fritas cortadas a mano que, según Lexa, eran "las mejores patatas fritas habidas y por haber".

Clarke vio de reojo cómo Lexa sacaba su móvil y escribía un mensaje, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron, Clarke aparcó el coche en la puerta del sitio donde iban a cenar y Lexa la miró sonriendo.

-¿Polis? ¿En serio? - Dijo Lexa

-Sigo viniendo de vez en cuando - Contestó Clarke devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambas entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había al fondo del local. Clarke, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

 _Sólo es una cena con tu ex, ¿qué hay de malo?_

Ambas pidieron con rápidez, como si ya supieran lo que querían y Lexa se quedó mirando a Clarke con media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Clarke, sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba al ver que la morena la miraba de aquella forma.

-Nada, que estás muy guapa - La sonrisa de Lexa se volvió completa.

Clarke se ruborizó y bajó la vista. No pudo evitar sentirse como si estuviera en una primera cita, e intentó disipar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Lincoln me contó que habías tenido un accidente, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Clarke, intentando sacar algún tipo de conversación que no terminase con ella muerta de la vergüenza y con mariposas flotando por su estómago.

-¿No me ves que si? - Dijo medio riendo - ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, bastante bien - Respondió Clarke con una triste sonrisa que no convenció demasiado a Lexa. Aquella chica la conocía demasiado bien como para engañarla con esas palabras. Si quería ocultarle que todavía seguía sintiendo cosas demasiado fuertes por ella, se lo iba a tener que currar más.

-¿Seguro? - Clarke asintió - Y... ¿estás con alguien? - Preguntó Lexa dudosa.

-Sí - Se anticipó a contestar Clarke.

-¿Estás bien con él? ¿Le quieres? - Clarke rió ante estas preguntas de Lexa - ¿Por qué te ríes?

-¿Por qué das por hecho que es un hombre? - Dijo Clarke divertida.

-Bueno ... - Lexa se puso algo nerviosa - Tú siempre habías dicho que yo había sido tu única chica y pensaba que volverías a los tíos, la verdad.

-Pues no - Clarke volvió a reír - Es una chica, se llama Nylah.

-No me has contestado a la otra pregunta

-¿Qué pregunta? - Clarke intentó hacerse la tonta, pero sabía muy bien a qué pregunta se refería la morena.

-¿La quieres? - Volvió a preguntar Lexa con una mirada que Clarke no supo descifrar.

-Es complicado, supongo - Clarke se había quedado sin palabras. Querría haberle dicho que sí, que la quería y estaba completamente enamorada de ella, pero había algo en la mirada de Lexa que le impedía mentirle cuando la miraba de esa forma. Siempre le había pasado, desde que se conocieron, y a veces parecía que la morena lo hacía completamente a propósito.

Lexa asintió y dejó el tema. No quería ahondar en algo que parecía torturar a Clarke.

La comida vino pronto y Lexa enseguida devoró un par de patatas fritas.

-Dios, estas patatas fritas son las mejores patatas fritas habidas y por haber.

-Joder - Dijo Clarke riendo y llevándose las manos a la cara - ¿Nunca dejarás de decir esa frase? - Le dijo tirándole una patata a la cara. Lexa de repente puso cara de sorpresa.

-Clarke griffin, ¿cómo te atreves a desperdiciar algo tan maravilloso como es esta pobre pero maravillosa patata frita? - Acto seguido, la cogió y se levantó y puso la patata enfrente de sus labios. Clarke la cogió y aprovechó para morder levemente los dedos de Lexa.

-¡Au! - Se quejó la morena

-Lo siento - Dijo riendo Clarke.

Lexa se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de Clarke, que hizo que esta se ruborizara.

La cena fue animada y Clarke no podía evitar sentirse viva otra vez. Había echado de menos esa sensación de poder reír por cualquier tontería y sentir que no había más mundo que el que creaban Lexa y ella en cualquier situación. Sabía que ahora no podía permitirse volver a eso, pero por una noche no pasaba nada, sólo estaban cenando.

Cuando terminaron, Clarke se disponía a entrar en el coche, pero Lexa la cogió de la mano.

-Vivo a dos calles de aquí, ¿por qué no vienes y tomamos algo en mi casa?

-Lexa, no sé si es buena idea...

-Clarke, es sólo una copa, charlamos un poco, y vuelves a casa. Llevamos cinco años sin vernos, deja que disfrute de ti un poco más.

Clarke suspiró y finalmente aceptó la propuesta. Y sin darse cuenta, se encontraba caminando en dirección a casa de Lexa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que era la peor de las ideas.

 **Bueno, ¡ya han hablado!**

 **Aunque parezca que Clarke se ha dejado convencer muy rápido, ya sacará su carácter :)**

 **Perdón por haber tardado casi una semana en actualizar, pero realmente no estaba muy inspirada y necesitaba parar un poquito.**  
 **Espero que os esté gustando, nos leemos!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Palabras.

Cuando Lexa se encontró a Clarke en aquel ascensor se sintió como la primera vez que la vio en la universidad. Se quedó totalmente prendada una vez más y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la rubia la apartó para hacerse paso y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Se quedó unos segundos pensativa pero luego pensó rápidamente. ¿Podría ser una oportunidad para hablar con ella? Tal vez no hubiera otra. Estaba claro que vivían en la misma ciudad pero, aún así, no podría presentarse en su casa a propósito para hablar con ella, no después de todo. Si Clarke la rechazaba en ese momento, la dejaría en paz para siempre, porque sabía que no tenía derecho de importunarla más. Dio media vuelta y salió siguiendo a la rubia hasta que la vio en un coche que se encontraba aparcado en la calle.

La rubia había accedido a cenar con ella y Lexa no podía estar más feliz, no sólo porque había conseguido lo que quería, sino porque parecía que nada había cambiado entre ellas dos. Durante la cena, Lexa se había sentido muy a gusto, como hacía años que no se sentía, y parecía que Clarke estaba igual. Habían podido comentar algo de cómo estaban sus vidas en ese momento pero el resto del tiempo había sido para bromear y reír, como solían hacer varios años atrás.

Al terminar, salieron del restaurante y Lexa no se vio con fuerzas para dejar escapar a Clarke una vez más. Tenía que retenerla al menos un poco más de tiempo, quería saber de ella.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera abrir el coche, cogió su mano suavemente.

-Vivo a dos calles de aquí, ¿por qué no vienes y tomamos algo en mi casa?

-Lexa, no sé si es buena idea...

-Clarke, es sólo una copa, charlamos un poco, y vuelves a casa. Llevamos cinco años sin vernos, deja que disfrute de ti un poco más.

Al final la rubia aceptó y Lexa puso en dirección a su casa tirando de ella. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a soltar la mano de la otra y aquello era tan extraño como familiar al mismo tiempo. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Clarke habló.

-Me ha hecho gracia - Dijo mientras reía ligeramente.

-¿El qué? - Preguntó Lexa extrañada.

-Que me hayas dicho que vives a dos calles de aquí, como si no lo supiera - Rió más fuerte mientras miraba a la morena.

-Cierto - Lexa sonrió - Se me había olvidado totalmente.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que vivimos en esa casa juntas?

-¡No! - Se apresuró a contestar Lexa - En absoluto, pero no sé. Supongo que esta situación en sí es muy extraña.

-Supongo que tienes razón - Sonrió Clarke.

-Oh, mierda - Dijo Lexa llevándose la mano que tenía libre a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Clarke mirándola con cara de preocupación mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Te he dicho que tomaríamos una copa, pero lo cierto es que no tengo nada de alcohol en casa - Se echó a reír - ¿Te importa si pasamos un segundo por el 24 horas para comprar alguna botella?

Clarke asintió y acabaron comprando un par de botellas de ron y ginebra y también algunos dulces.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Lexa, ésta abrió la puerta dejando a Clarke entrar primero, y la rubia observó a su alrededor.

-Vaya, está muy diferente - Dijo mientras se movía por el pasillo de espaldas a Lexa.

-Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que te lo llevaste todo. Tuve que ir el otro día a hacer una compra intensiva porque no había ni un cuadrito - Le replicó Lexa divertida cerrando la puerta.

-Lo siento - Dijo Clarke - Pero pensé que no volverías y tampoco quería dejar todas las cosas abandonadas y...

-Ey, ey - Le dijo Lexa suavemente mientras se colocaba a su lado, acariciándole el brazo - Era una broma, no pasa nada. Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo - Clarke se giró hacia ella posando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Lexa.

-Ya, pero aún así, lo siento. Las cosas eran de las dos - Dijo Clarke.

Lexa sonrió suavemente y ambas se quedaron unos segundos perdiéndose en la mirada de la otra, intentando asimilar que aquello no era ningún sueño y que realmente se encontraban juntas, en aquel apartamento donde habían compartido tantos momentos que ninguna de las dos había sido capaz de olvidar.

-Bueno - Dijo Lexa finalmente en un suspiro - ¿Vamos para dentro? - Clarke asintió y se dirigieron a la cocina, sacaron las botellas y prepararon un par de copas y un cubo con hielo, cogieron todo y fueron al salón.

Clarke se sentó en el sofá, no sin antes observarlo detenidamente e intentando disimular una sonrisa al recordar la discusión que habían tenido cuando ella había insistido en comprar ese sofá y Lexa se había quejado porque era algo hortera, pero después de unos cuantos besos y caricias por parte de la rubia, la morena se había convencido.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Lexa al verla tan embobada.

-¡Sí! - Contestó Clarke rápidamente - Es sólo que este lugar...

-Te trae muchos recuerdos - Lexa se apresuró a completar la frase, a lo que Clarke asintió.

-Sí, es por eso que tuve que irme de aquí, aunque tú insistieras en que me quedase - Dijo Clarke con un ápice de tristeza en su mirada.

-Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora sí - Dijo Lexa mirando fijamente a Clarke a los ojos, a lo que la rubia la miró confundida, sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería - Voy a empezar a trabajar y buscaré otro piso para vivir, la verdad es que este piso prácticamente era nuestro piso, y si quiero empezar de cero otra vida, tendré que hacerlo en otro sitio, ¿no? - Sonrió débilmente.

-Supongo que tienes razón - Contestó Clarke un poco sobrecogida por lo que Lexa había dicho, pero intentó cambiar de tema - Cuéntame más sobre eso de que vas a trabajar, ¿dónde?. Me alegra mucho saber que ya hayas encontrado trabajo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo siempre he querido ejercer como psicóloga - Comenzó a explicar Lexa pasándose las manos por el pelo, mientras Clarke asentía - Una amiga tiene un despacho de psicología y me ha ofrecido trabajar con ella.

-¿Una amiga? - Preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, bueno... No sé si recordarás a Costia, estudiaba con ella y...

-¿Costia? ¿La misma Costia que dejaste por mí? - Lexa simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Clarke comenzó a reír - Lexa, siempre igual, siempre intentando suavizar o llamar a las cosas por otro nombre. Es tu ex, puedes decirlo. Además, ¿cómo no me iba a acordar de ella si se pasó toda la carrera fulminándome con la mirada cada vez que la veía por el campus? - Lexa también comenzó a reír.

-Sí, tienes razón, no me acordaba de eso. Pues voy a trabajar con ella.

-No sabía que os habláseis. Vamos, al menos nunca hablaste con ella cuando estabas conmigo.

-Sí, de hecho no hablaba con ella desde que tú y yo empezamos a salir, pero no sé, imaginaba que después de tantísimo tiempo se le habría pasado el rencor y así fue.

-Y, ¿no estáis...? - Clarke no se atrevía del todo a preguntarlo pero quería saberlo - ¿liadas?

-No - Contestó Lexa en medio de una carcajada - Además ahora es mi jefa, no quiero estropear esta oportunidad de ejercer de psicóloga por algo que está más que muerto.

Clarke se quedó en silencio tras esa última frase de Lexa. Si lo suyo con Costia estaba tan muerto como aseguraba, ¿también lo estaba todo lo que habían compartido ellas dos?. Estuvo a punto de responderle pero de repente su móvil empezó a sonar y lo sacó de su bolsillo para responder. Era Nylah. De repente recordó que no le había avisado para decirle que al final cenaría fuera, y descolgó enseguida.

-Hola, amor - Dijo Clarke en un tono tranquilo mientras notaba la mirada algo tensa de Lexa sobre ella.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? - Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la línea - Me has dicho que ibas a por unos papeles al coche y no has vuelto, y ya es casi medianoche.

-Sí, perdona. Me he encontrado a una amiga que hacía muchos años que no veía y hemos ido a cenar. Te iba a avisar pero se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

-Tranquila, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Nos vemos luego, un beso.

-Está bien, te quiero. - Clarke jamás le decía esas dos palabras a Nylah pero hubo algo en ese momento que le impulsó a hacerlo, y sabía que era las ganas de poner celosa a Lexa, cuya reacción fue tragar hondo y desviar su mirada, que estaba fija en Clarke desde que había descolgado el teléfono. La rubia colgó y miró a Lexa sonriendo.

-¿No me habías dicho antes que era complicado? ¿Y ahora le dices que la quieres? - Preguntó Lexa alzando una ceja.

-Es complicado sí, pero sí la quiero. Ha hecho muchas cosas por mí - Mintió Clarke de forma defensiva.

-Está bien, está bien - Contestó Lexa rápidamente para calmar a la rubia.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Lexa se levantó del suelo y fue hasta un lado del sofá, donde se encontraba un reproductor de música y lo enchufó, dejando que sonara un cd que había puesto, y volvió a su sitio. Ambas ya se habían terminado sus copas así que se sirvieron una más y empezaron a hablar de tonterías y gastarse bromas.

-Oye, ¿cómo está tu madre? - Preguntó Lexa una vez cesaron las risas, y notó cómo la mirada de Clarke se volvía triste de repente. Lexa se levantó y se sentó al lado de la rubia, poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la otra mientras la miraba con preocupación - ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Mi madre murió hace cuatro años - Dijo Clarke en un murmullo - Tenía un cáncer bastante avanzado y en apenas unos meses acabó con ella - Terminó de hablar al mismo tiempo que su voz se rompía por completo. Su madre había sido un gran apoyo cuando la morena la dejó y siempre se había preocupado por ella de una forma que sólo una madre puede hacerlo, y cuando la enfermedad se la llevó, acabó sumida aún más en aquella depresión.

Lexa no pudo aguantar ver cómo Clarke se venía abajo tras explicarle lo que había pasado y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la rubia se aferraba con sus manos a la camiseta de Lexa, intentando calmar sus sollozos contra el pecho de la morena.

-Lo siento mucho, Clarke - Dijo susurrando mientras seguía abrazándola.

Clarke no se soltó del agarre de Lexa, es más, por inercia o porque su subconsciente la animaba a hacerlo, empujó a aquella chica que la abrazaba como si fuese lo más valioso del universo, haciendo que se tumbase en el sofá mientras Clarke quedaba sobre ella. Lexa comenzó a acariciar su pelo y la piel que quedaba detrás de su oreja, y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Se despertó sin saber muy bien dónde estaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba entre los brazos de Lexa. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la morena, ya que seguía durmiendo y miró el móvil. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana. Se arrodilló a los pies del sofá y acarició la mejilla de Lexa.

-Lex... - sururró haciendo que esta abriese los ojos poco a poco, mostrando una mirada confusa.

-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo sin entender cómo había acabado ahí.

-Nos hemos quedado dormidas, y ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir.

Lexa se incorporó en el sofá, quedándose sentada.

-Quédate a dormir, y mañana por la mañana te vas - Dijo Lexa muy segura de sí misma, a lo que Clarke suspiró.

-Creo que ambas sabemos que esa no es la mejor de las ideas - Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras se incorporaba y cogía su bolso para dirigirse a la puerta. Lexa se levantó del sofá y la acompañó hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta y Clarke salió del piso.

-Gracias por esta noche - Dijo Lexa mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Ha estado bien volver a vernos después de todo este tiempo, supongo - Dijo Clarke con media sonrisa y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en la mejilla de la otra - Buenas noches Lexa, ya nos veremos.

-Buenas noches, Clarke - Respondió la morena antes de ver cómo aquella rubia se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras. Una vez la perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente.

Definitivamente, todos esos sentimientos que había tenido por Clarke y por los que había estado dispuesta a dar la vida alguna vez, seguían ahí. Y sabía que no podría disiparlos.

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a mi Juno que sé que me matará por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero a cambio de eso yo se lo dedico. Deberíais leer todos su fic (Passenger Side) si es que no lo hacéis ya!**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer el fanfic. Esta semana actualizaré más asiduamente. Un saludo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Sinceridad.

 _El día que tanto había estado esperando había llegado. Por fin se graduaba tras seis interminables años en los que había aprendido todo lo necesario para poder llegar a ser una gran doctora. Llegó con su madre en el coche hasta la puerta principal del campus._

 _-Baja, yo iré a aparcar - Le dijo su madre._

 _En cuanto lo hizo, miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cara conocida hasta que la vio. Se encontraba en un lateral de la puerta del edificio, apoyada contra una columna y observando a Clarke con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro, que enseguida contagió a la rubia._

 _La morena vestía con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa azul claro cubierta con una americana negra y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta que le hacía parecer aún más guapa. Clarke no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo, como si se encontrara ante la obra de arte más hermosa jamás creada. Y, de alguna manera, eso era Lexa para ella._

 _Se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que Lexa descendía los escasos escalones que elevaban el edificio y se quedaron unos segundos una enfrente de la otra sin mediar palabra, sin tocarse, transmitiéndose por medio de sus miradas todo lo que las palabras no eran capaces de expresar._

 _-Estás preciosa, Clarke - Dijo Lexa sin poder disimular una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia y se acercaba para besar sus labios._

 _-Dios, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí - Dijo Clarke en un susurro en la boca de Lexa y rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras la otra le devolvía aquel abrazo, en un intento de sentirse más cerca aún._

 _-No me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo, lo sabes. Anda, vamos a la ceremonia, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotras luego._

 _El acto fue lo bastante largo como para que Clarke se desesperase. Estaba muy emocionada por graduarse al fin, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una necesidad horrible de sentir a Lexa cerca. Hacía dos meses que no se veían dado que la morena se estaba preparando en una academia para las pruebas del ejército, y estaba viviendo en otra ciudad ocasionalmente. La morena había conseguido escabullirse de aquella academia unos días para poder estar junto a su novia en aquel momento y ambas querían aprovecharlo al máximo._

 _Una vez terminó todo el acto en la universidad, hubo una cena con todos los graduados y después había una fiesta, pero Clarke se negaba a ir. En cuanto acabó de comer, salió con Lexa, que la había acompañado en todo momento, y se dirigieron a su piso. Ese piso que habían compartido los últimos años y en el que Clarke se encontraba sola últimamente._

 _En cuanto entraron a la habitación Clarke no pudo soportar ni un segundo más la distancia entre ellas y pegó su cuerpo al de Lexa buscando sus labios, que la recibió de forma cálida y apasionada._

 _Sus lenguas buscaron la boca de la otra, acariciando cada rincón al que llegaban, mientras que Clarke desabrochaba torpemente los botones de la camisa de Lexa y esta acariciaba suavemente la nuca de la rubia. Clarke finalmente deslizó la camisa por los brazos de Lexa, deshaciéndose de ella. Se separó un poco para observar el torso ligeramente bronceado de su chica y acarició la piel de su estómago suavemente, haciendo que la morena se estremeciera._

 _Lexa no aguantó más y se inclinó para coger el vestido de Clarke y deslizarlo hacia arriba, aprovechando para acariciar sus piernas y su cintura, hasta sacarlo completamente. Ambas se miraron un par de segundos de una forma que sólo ellas conocían, hasta que sus cuerpos se abrazaron, fundiéndose la una en la piel de la otra, y sus labios se sumergieron en los otros para intentar mitigar la desesperación que ambas estaban sintiendo._

 _Lexa empujó a Clarke suavemente hasta dejarla acostada sobre la cama. Una vez lo hizo, se tumbó sobre ella y empezó una retahíla de besos desde sus labios, bajando lentamente por su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus curvas, y la manos de la rubia recorrían su espalda lentamente. Siguió bajando sus labios por sus pechos, a los que liberó del sujetador que los aprisionaba, y llevó sus labios hasta uno de ellos, mientras sus manos seguían explorando el cuerpo de Clarke, que se estremecía ante tales caricias._

 _Estuvieron devorándose horas y horas, indagando con sus manos y su boca el cuerpo de la otra, llevándose al mismísimo cielo una y otra vez, como si tuvieran el tiempo en contra, como si supieran que no les quedaba mucho más a parte de aquella noche._

* * *

-Hey, Clarke, te estoy hablando - La voz de Octavia la sacó de su embobamiento. Estaban como cada mañana desayunando en la cafetería del hospital.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en mil cosas - Dijo Clarke, apartando su vista de la ventana y volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

-No, ya veo. ¿Te pasa algo? Porque llevas unos días algo rara y me da la sensación de que hay algo que no me estás contando - Indagó Octavia con interés y Clarke rió ligeramente.

-A veces me asusta lo mucho que me conoces.

-O sea, que sí, pasa algo. Ya me estás contando qué es.

-Está bien, está bien. La semana pasada estuve con Lexa.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Octavia llevándose las manos a la cabeza y alzando notablemente la voz - ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

-O, relájate, que sólo fue una cena. Y bueno, luego estuvimos en su casa un rato hablando.

-¿Que me relaje? ¿Pero es que eres tonta? Tienes a Nylah en casa y tú te vas a cenar con la tía que te lleva torturando mentalmente ya no sé ni cuánto tiempo - Octavia parecía realmente cabreada.

-Lo siento, pero es que me lo pidió y no pude decirle que no - Dijo Clarke con tristeza.

-Tranquila, perdóname tú a mí, me he alterado demasiado, pero sabes que no es una buena idea Clarke.

-Lo sé pero después de tanto tiempo...

-Cuéntame qué paso exactamente - Dijo Octavia agarrando la mano de la rubia.

-Pues fui al coche un segundo a recoger unos informes que me había dejado y cuando salí del ascensor ella estaba allí. Supuse que iba a vuestra casa o algo.

-Vale, ahora lo entiendo todo - Dijo Octavia.

-¿Cómo?

-Tocó el timbre y le abrimos para que subiera pero no subió, y al rato le envió un mensaje a Lincoln diciendo que había surgido algo y tenía que irse. Y lo que surgió fuiste tú, al parecer. Bueno, perdona, continúa.

-Bueno, yo salí de ahí corriendo sin decirle nada, pero vino hasta el coche y al final hablamos y me propuso ir a cenar y fue superior a mis fuerzas, O, no pude decirle que no - Clarke notaba como su voz se iba debilitando conforme hablaba y Octavia apretó su mano con fuerza.

-Te entiendo, Clarke. Es alguien que ha sido muy importante en tu pasado y no es fácil negarnos a recordar cosas que nos han hecho felices. ¿Pero pasó algo? ¿Cómo estaba ella?

-No, no pasó nada. Cenamos en Polis y luego fuimos a su casa. Ella estaba bien, de hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado. Bromeábamos y estábamos a gusto y...

-Clarke - Octavia la interrumpió - Sabes que ese camino es peligroso.

-Lo sé. Y no quiero ir por ahí.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

-No, y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

-Mira, sé que no soy quien para decirte lo que tienes que hacer y lo que no, pero soy tu amiga y te quiero muchísimo, y lo único que quiero es verte sufrir. Yo que tú hablaría con Nylah y le contaría todo, y me alejaría de Lexa. Vivís en la misma ciudad pero eso no es motivo para tener que veros cada día.

-Tienes razón, supongo que será mejor así - Clarke bebió de su café y tras despedirse de su amiga, se levantó y se fue a empezar otra dura jornada en el trabajo.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba en casa preparando la cena tranquilamente mientras Nylah trabajaba con su portátil sentada en el sofá. Se había estado sintiendo culpable durante una semana y media, el tiempo que había pasado desde que había ido a cenar con Lexa, desde que se había olvidado de todo ese sufrimiento que había estado llevando con ella los últimos cinco años, desde que se había quedado dormida en los únicos brazos que le hacían sentirse segura.

Recordó lo que Octavia le había dicho un par de días atrás y decidió que aquella noche podría ser un buen momento para contarle todo lo que venía ocultándole. Desconocía cuál sería su reacción, pero no podía seguir mintiéndole por más tiempo. Llenó un par de platos con la pasta que había preparado y los acercó a la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá donde Nylah estaba sentada.

-¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntó Clarke sonriendo mientras dejaba uno de los platos delante de la castaña y se sentaba a su lado en el gran sofá rojo.

-Huele genial, gracias - Dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar a su novia suavemente.

-Nylah, hay algo que me gustaría contarte. Quizás debería habértelo dicho antes pero supongo que no estaba preparada y todavía el recuerdo me dolía - Dijo mirando hacia el suelo, temiendo la reacción de la otra.

-Dime, no pasa nada - Clarke levantó la vista y se encontró con una Nylah que la miraba de forma comprensiva y empezó a sentirse peor. Después de todo, aquella chica sólo quería hacerla feliz y ella no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

-Verás, antes de que tú y yo empezásemos, tuve una relación bastante larga - Sintió cómo los ojos de Nylah mostraban confusión - Sí, lo sé. Sé que te dije que no había tenido nada serio con nadie, pero como ya te he dicho, no estaba preparada para hablar de ello.

-Está bien, puedo entenderlo, amor, contínua - Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en la rodilla de Clarke.

-Nos conocimos en el primer curso de universidad, estuvimos muy enamoradas, pero al final ella decidió irse al ejército y yo no iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar una relación a distancia. Intenté ser algo egoísta, y le pedí que se quedara conmigo, pero no lo hizo, así que se terminó. Y lo pasé bastante mal, hasta que llegaste tú - Intentó terminar de la forma más positiva que pudo para evitar que Nylah pensase que todavía seguía sintiendo algo por esa persona de la que le hablaba.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora? - Dijo Nylah mientras se llevaba un poco de pasta a la boca.

-No sé, me sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo y creo que te merecías saber la verdad, aunque sólo sea algo de mi pasado.

-Bueno, en ese caso me alegro de que hayas decidido contármelo. Sabes que te quiero y que siempre voy a estar aquí por si necesitas hablar de lo que sea. A veces nos podemos sentir atormentados por el pasado, Clarke, no hay nada de malo en ello - Dijo Nylah con una dulce sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle seguridad a su novia.

Clarke cada vez se sentía peor por dentro. Sentía que no se merecía alguien así, una persona que estaría dispuesta a dar todo por ella, mientras que su cabeza sólo podía pensar en aquellos ojos verdes. Pero tenía que sacarla de su mente, tenía que centrarse en su presente, que era Nylah, una chica maravillosa que se había preocupado de que nunca le faltase de nada. Y tenía que devolverle todo el cariño que la castaña le había entregado.

-Ah, por cierto - Dijo Nylah de repente - Hay una convención periodística la semana que viene en Nueva York y el director quiere que vaya yo en representación del periódico, así que estaré casi toda la semana fuera.

-Oh, bueno. Está bien, pero prométeme que me llamarás cada día - Dijo Clarke mientras se acercaba a Nylah.

-Prometido -Contestó la castaña mientras atraía con sus brazos a Clarke para fundirse con sus labios.

* * *

Nylah se había ido a Nueva York la noche anterior y Clarke se encontraba disfrutando de su día libre tras una dura jornada nocturna en el hospital. Había comprado helado de dulce de leche y estaba en el sofá mirando alguna película que echaban en la tele en ese momento. Hacía bastante tiempo que no podía tener el piso para ella sola y poder disfrutar de la soledad, de no tener que mantener un silencio incómodo con nadie, era algo que Clarke quería aprovechar al máximo.

O eso pensaba hasta que alguien llamó al timbre. ¿Quién podía ser? Era casi medianoche y no esperaba a nadie.

Se acercó sin ganas a la puerta y cuando la abrió no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía allí Lexa? ¿Qué quería?

Estaba con su radiante sonrisa que podría acabar con cualquier guerra en el mundo y aquello cabreó, aún más, a Clarke. No entendía a santo de qué estaba en la puerta de su casa a esas horas y odiaba que con sólo una sonrisa pudiera echar todos sus muros abajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó en un tono seco.

-Vaya, hola - Dijo Lexa escondiendo la sonrisa que traía con ella.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Lexa - Dijo Clarke, cabreándose aún más.

-Había venido a cenar con mi hermano y he pensado que podía pasar a saludarte.

-Pues has pensado mal - Dijo Clarke mientras se volvía para cerrar la puerta.

-Eh, eh, espera - Dijo Lexa cogiéndola del brazo - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me pasa nada Lexa, simplemente que no creo que sea adecuado que vengas a verme a mi casa. Podría no estar sola, ¿sabes?

-Pero lo estás. Y además, sólo soy una amiga, Clarke. No tienes por qué preocuparte - Clarke suspiró y tiró de Lexa hacia dentro. Si iban a hablar no quería que fuese en el pasillo.

-Lexa, sabes perfectamente que tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigas - Dijo Clarke, aún con el tono cabreado.

-¿Según quién? - Preguntó Lexa. Clarke se llevó las manos a la cara intentando tranquilizarse, pero su nerviosismo debido a que la morena estuviera allí no dejaba de crecer.

No pudo aguantar más, y todo el rencor que había guardado en lo más profundo de su alma durante todos esos años, ese rencor que parecía haberse esfumado aquella noche que habían compartido una semana atrás, emergió de golpe sin avisar.

-¿Por qué coño has vuelto?

 **Chan chan.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Sentimientos.

 _-No te vayas._

 _-No me pidas eso._

 _-Lexa, no te vayas... - La voz de Clarke cada vez sonaba más débil._

 _Se encontraba en la cama sentada, con las rodillas entre los brazos, mientras Lexa iba de un lado a otro de la habitación metiendo todas sus pertenencias en las mochilas y maletas que ya tenía medio llenas._

 _-Clarke - Dijo la morena en un suspiro - Ya hemos hablado esto mil veces, tengo que irme._

 _-Ya sé que es tu sueño y que no tengo ningún derecho pero no puedo evitar pedirte que te quedes porque... - Las palabras se perdieron en su garganta mientras se le formaba un nudo y la angustia recorría su cuerpo de arriba a abajo._

 _-¿Porque qué? - Preguntó Lexa y dejó las camisas que tenía en la mano para sentarse frente a su novia - Clarke, cariño, ya hemos hablado esto un montón de veces y estabas de acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Que... - El labio de Clarke empezó a temblar y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas empezasen a brotar por sus ojos - No puedo hacerlo, Lexa..._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Lexa con temor, acercándose a ella y limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas con el pulgar._

 _-A que no puedo quedarme aquí esperándote, Lexa - Comenzó a explicar Clarke entre sollozos - No puedo estar preocupada cada día de cuándo voy a poder hablar contigo, de qué narices estarás haciendo o si te habrá pasado algo. No puedo. Y si mañana te vas, te irás para siempre. Y por eso tengo que pedirte que te quedes de esta forma tan patética, porque es la única forma en la que yo puedo continuar con mi vida._

 _Lexa se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azules que se habían teñido de una tristeza y una desesperación que la morena jamás había visto en ellos._

 _-Clarke, yo..._

 _-Está bien - La interrumpió la rubia - Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta._

 _-No - Dijo Lexa - Te entiendo, y créeme que esto me duele a mí más que a ti._

 _-Lo dudo._

 _-Clarke... yo no quiero perderte - Le dijo Lexa cogiendo su cara entre ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos - Te quiero como no voy a querer a nadie en mi vida, y quiero que cuando vuelva, estés aquí, esperándome._

 _-No puedo, Lexa, yo..._

 _-Shh - La tranquilizó la morena acogiéndola entre sus brazos - Vamos a dormir esta noche, vamos a disfrutar la una de la otra y mañana hablamos, ¿está bien? - Clarke asintió y se tumbaron en la cama, abrazándose, intentando olvidar las pocas horas que tenían por delante, cayendo en un intranquilo sueño._

 _Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y Clarke despertó sobresaltada._

 _-¿Lexa?- Miró a su alrededor y no había rastro de la morena. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y miró en el salón. Ni rastro de ella ni de su equipaje. Volvió a la habitación y se fijó que en la mesilla de noche había un pequeño papel, se acercó para cogerlo y leerlo._

 _ **No quería hacerlo más difícil. Espero que algún día me perdones.**_

 _ **Te voy a querer siempre.**_

 _ **Lexa.**_

 _Clarke sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, así que se dejó caer en la cama, aún con aquel papel entre sus dedos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir su rostro y un un dolor emanó de su pecho, y supo que ese no sería como cualquier otro dolor. No como cuando, alguna vez había discutido con Lexa, o como cuando sentía que había decepcionado a sus padres. Supo que aquel dolor que ahora empezaba a sentir, no pensaba abandonarle._

* * *

-¿Por qué coño has vuelto?

-¿Qué? - La pregunta pareció haber cogido por sorpresa a Lexa, que miraba a Clarke con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Por qué narices has tenido que volver? ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Dijo Clarke subiendo considerablemente el tono y con una expresión de furia que aterró a Lexa. Nunca la había visto así.

-Clarke, yo... - Intentó decir en un murmullo pero la rubia rápidamente la interrumpió.

-¿Tú qué? Desapareces de mi vida, me dejas completamente destrozada y ahora vuelves como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me sacas a cenar, me invitas a tu casa... - La ira se iba apoderando más y más de Clarke a medida que iba hablando - No tienes derecho, Lexa.

-Clarke, entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad - Lexa no sabía cómo actuar, hablaba en susurros , con la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Tú no entiendes una mierda Lexa! Tú decidiste que lo mejor era irte dejando una puta nota de papel. No fuiste tú la que te quedaste aquí consumiéndose porque de repente todo lo bueno de tu vida se había esfumado. Ni estuviste semanas sin comer, ni tuviste que ir al puto psicólogo. Porque eso es lo que me hiciste - La voz de Clarke pasó de ser enfadada a ir rompiéndose poco a poco.

Miró a Lexa con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Clarke, no quería hacerte sentir así, pero era mi sueño. Y lo sabes. Y no ha habido ni un maldito día en que no haya pensado en ti.

-¿Y crees que eso te da derecho para volver y buscarme? - Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y Lexa la imitaba.

-Sólo quería saber qué era de tu vida, cómo estabas - Dijo Lexa mientras cogía una de las manos de Clarke entre las suyas - Clarke, sabes que nunca he querido hacerte daño.

-Lexa, entiendo que fuese tu sueño, y entiendo que te fueras. Yo hubiese hecho las cosas de diferente manera, pero bueno. Lo que tienes que entender es que tomaste una decisión, y al igual que yo asumí las consecuencias de esa decisión, tú debes asumirlas ahora. Y esa decisión implica que me dejaste ir, que ahora tengo pareja y que lo nuestro acabó cinco años atrás - Dijo Clarke, sorprendiéndose por la dureza de sus palabras y notando cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo.

-Clarke, llevo asumiendo esas consecuencias desde el mismo momento que me fui por la puerta. ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? -Dijo Lexa acercándose más aún a Clarke - Y tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho de venir a aquí, pero no me iba a perdonar a mí misma si no intentaba verte una vez más, al menos saber cómo estabas.

Clarke la observó durante unos segundos y rompió en un llanto desconsolador. Lexa no tuvo más remedio que romper la distancia que las separaba y cubrirla con sus brazos.

-Odio que huela tan bien tu pelo - Dijo Clarke entre sollozos mientras hundía su rostro en el cabello de la morena, haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Lo siento - Susurró.

-¿Sientes que tu pelo huela bien? - Preguntó Clarke, separándose para poder mirarla a los ojos pero sin soltar el agarre que tenía al cuerpo de Lexa.

-No - Contestó la morena seriamente - Siento haberte dejado de ese modo, siento haberme ido, siento hacer que te sintieras así, porque saber que te he provocado tanto dolor, me lo está provocando a mí.

Clarke vio una sinceridad y un arrepentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes que ahora la miraban con tristeza que hizo que su corazón se encogiese. Volvió a hundir su cara en el cuello de Lexa, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

-No espero que me perdones - Susurró Lexa - Sólo espero que sepas que si pudiera volver atrás, haría las cosas de forma diferente, Clarke.

La rubia sintió cómo la mano de Lexa se colocaba en su cuello, haciéndola salir en aquel escondite que había encontrado en la clavícula de la morena, haciendo que la mirase a los ojos, que, a diferencia de unos segundos antes, ahora la miraban con amor. Una mirada que Clarke conocía demasiado bien, y que la transportó a varios años atrás cuando la felicidad inundaba cada parte de su vida.

Lexa observó cada centímetro del rostro de Clarke. Estaba tan preciosa como el primer día que la vio. Observó sus ojos azules que nada tenían que envidiarle al mar. Observó sus mejillas rosadas que la hacían, si cabía, aún más adorable. Observó sus labios rosados, aquellos que tan bien conocían, con aquel lunar sobre el labio superior que tanto había besado.

Y no pudo soportarlo más.

La mano que aún mantenía en el cuello de la rubia se deslizó hasta su cara, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas que aún bañaban el rostro de Clarke. Acarició suavemente sus mejillas, y deslizó su pulgar suavemente hasta sus labios, acariciándolos, sintiendo cómo le quemaba la yema del dedo sólo con ese suave contacto. Y sustituyó aquel roce de su dedo con sus labios, que acercó lentamente hasta los de la rubia, esperando que se echase atrás si quería. Pero no lo hizo.

Sus labios se fundieron como habían hecho en un pasado. Encajaron como si fueran dos piezas de puzzle, como si unos fueran una llave y los otros un candado. Una llave que estaba destinada a abrir un sólo candado, y un candado que sólo podía abrirse al contacto de una llave.

Un beso que descubrió el dolor, la nostalgia y el amor que ambas había reprimido en sus seres durante tanto tiempo.

-Para - Dijo Clarke, separando su rostro del de Lexa.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, sólo vete, por favor - Clarke notó cómo un nudo se iba formando en su interior, un nudo como muchas otras veces había sentido, que llenaba su cuerpo de angustia.

-Clarke, yo...

-Vete, Lexa, por favor - Le ordenó de nuevo, mirando hacia el suelo.

Clarke sintió cómo Lexa se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Salió por ella y escuchó el golpe al cerrarla. Un golpe que pareció desencadenar el llanto desesperado de Clarke, que se echó sobre el sofá, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

* * *

Lexa se quedó tras la puerta con las manos sobre su cara, intentando asimilar todo. Sabía que lo único que había hecho era confundir a la rubia y se sentía peor por ello. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo eso y tal vez estaba en el lugar adecuado. Había estado cenando con su hermano y su cuñada esa noche, en ese mismo edificio, y volvió a aquel lugar a buscar a la única persona que podía entenderle. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

-¿Lexa? ¿Qué haces aún aquí? - Dijo una Octavia que parecía algo adormilada.

-¿Puedo hablar con Lincoln? - Preguntó, ignorando lo que le había dicho la otra. Lincoln apareció por detrás de su novia y miró con gesto preocupado a su hermana.

-¿Todo bien, Lex?

-¿Podemos hablar? - Dijo Lexa con tono débil. Lincoln asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a su hermana.

Lincoln le indicó que tomara asiento y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de café. Octavia se sentó a su lado y la miró analizándola.

-Has ido a su casa, ¿verdad? - Lexa agachó la cabeza y asintió débilmente.

-Lexa, de verdad, ¿qué coño haces? - Le preguntó Octavia cabreada - ¿No ves que sólo vas a confundirla?

-Lo siento, O, yo... sólo iba a saludarla.

-¿Y lo de la semana pasada? - Lexa levantó la cabeza y la miró confundida - Sí, Clarke me contó que fuisteis a cenar.

-No sé, la vi y sentí la necesidad de saber de ella y tal vez no iba a tener otra oportunidad - Lexa vio cómo Octavia se llevaba las manos a la cara mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-Lexa, estás siendo demasiado egoísta - Dijo quitándose las manos de la cara y mirando a su cuñada - Sé que seguramente aún la quieres, pero no puedes hacer lo que quieras. Tú te fuiste y ella se quedó aquí, y no voy a entrar en detalles pero la destrozaste por completo. Y lleva ya un par de años que está bastante bien, se ha ido a vivir con Nylah. No intentes cargarte eso porque no quiero verla sufrir otra vez.

Las palabras de Octavia retumbaban en su cabeza. Lexa sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. No sólo había descubierto con ese beso que le había dado a Clarke hacía unos minutos que estaba enamorada de ella como el primer día, sino que se odiaba a ella misma por cada segundo de dolor que le había provocado a la rubia. Y, viendo como había acabado todo, a cada momento que pasaba se arrepentía más de haberse ido de su lado.

-Lo he hecho todo tan mal... - Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y Lincoln aparecía con una bandeja con tres tazas de café y un tarrito con azúcar.

-Eh, Lexa... - Dijo su hermano dejando la bandeja en la mesa y arrodillándose frente a ella mientras le cogía de las manos- No sirve de nada culparse ahora.

-No puedo evitarlo, Lincoln - Lexa hablaba entre sollozos - Mira cómo ha acabado todo. Yo he tenido que volver y me da la sensación de que irme no me sirvió para nada. Sólo para destrozarnos la vida a las dos.

-Lexa - Lincoln cogió su mentón haciendo que le mirase - Has estado cumpliendo tu sueño. Sólo ha durado cinco años pero sé que lo has disfrutado. Cada decisión que tomamos en nuestra vida desencadena otras cosas que muchas veces no somo capaces de controlar. Y tenemos que ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para aceptar lo que viene. Y no me vayas a decir después de todos estos años que mi hermana es una chica débil - Le dijo sonriendo - Me tienes a mí aquí, tienes a Octavia, y vamos a estar contigo. Pero no quiero ver que te derrumbas ahora, ¿entendido?.

Lexa asintió levemente y rodeó a su hermano con sus brazos para abrazarlo. Hacía años que Lincoln no se mostraba tan comprensivo y confortador con ella, pero sintió algo de calidez en su interior al saber que tenía a su hermano apoyándola.

-Gracias - Dijo en un susurro Lexa.

-Venga, tómate ese café y vamos a dormir. Esta noche te quedas aquí - Dijo Lincoln, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Lexa y se iba en dirección al baño.

-Lexa - Octavia llamó su atención - Sabes que yo soy su amiga pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera a ti también. Eres la hermana de Lincoln y te tengo mucho aprecio, espero que no pienses que tengo nada en contra de ti.

-Tranquila, O, sé que no - Lexa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Se tomaron los cafés prácticamente en silencio y Lincoln le sacó unas mantas para que durmiese en el sofá. Se despidieron de ella y Lexa se acurrucó en aquella cama improvisada. Por un momento, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Lincoln y sabía que tenía razón. Pero pronto sus pensamientos volaron hasta aquella chica con la cabellera rubia que seguía siendo la única dueña de su corazón. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa misma noche, pensó en aquel beso y pensó en todo lo que Clarke le había echado en cara. Y todo el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento volvió.

Lexa sintió que aquel dolor que había estado latente durante todos esos años debido a que ella estaba centrada en su deber, empezaba ahora a salir a la luz, ahora que había comprobado que Clarke dormía entre otros brazos y que no podría recuperarla.

 **Este capítulo ha sido algo durillo de escribir, tal vez me haya metido demasiado en las pieles de ambas. Aún así, espero que os guste.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios y por leer!**

 **Intentaré actualizar día sí, día no a partir de ahora.**

 **Un saludo!**

 **twitter: humvnkru**


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Como en casa.

 _Se despertó notando algo en su boca. Movió los labios mientras hacía una mueca y descubrió que era arena. Un frío vaivén le mojaba los pies cada pocos segundos. Abrió y los ojos y el sol la cegó hasta que se fue acostumbrando poco a poco. ¿Qué hacía en la playa?_

 _No había nadie a su lado, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, no veía a nadie. Sólo el mar cristalino que bailaba al compás de las olas, y si se daba la vuelta, a lo lejos se dibujaban unas dunas. Era una sensación extraña, no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí._

 _-¡Tsss! - Escuchó a sus espaldas en la lejanía - Clarke, ¡aquí!_

 _Clarke se dio la vuelta enseguida. Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar. La misma voz que tantas canciones de cuna le había tarareado, aunque ya no tuviera la edad para ella. La misma voz que le transmitía seguridad y confianza cuando parecía que todo se desmoronaba._

 _Y allí estaba. La vio a lo lejos. Estaba sentada en una silla y había una gran mesa de madera delante de ella. Vio que estaba llena de cosas pero desde esa distancia no logró decir qué era. LLevaba una camisa blanca y un sombrero de paja con un lazo violeta que lo rodeaba. Y qué guapa estaba._

 _Se acercó corriendo y cuando llegó, Abby se había levantado para estrecharla entre sus brazos._

 _-Ven, toma asiento - Le dijo señalándole una silla que se encontraba al lado de la que ella estaba usando. Clarke se sentó y entonces observó que la mesa estaba cubierta por unas tazas y una tetera, y varios platos llenos de pastas de té de todos los tipos._

 _Como antes solían hacer._

 _-Mamá, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? - La cabeza de Clarke hacía preguntas, intentando encontrar respuesta a ese sinsentido._

 _-Vi que me necesitabas - Dijo sin más Abby._

 _-Pero tu estás..._

 _-¿Quién dijo que la muerte fuese el final? - Le cortó su madre, acompañando sus palabras de una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Sí te necesito, mamá, más que nunca..._

 _-Aquí me tienes, cariño. Sé que tu cabeza está llena de dudas y preguntas. Y yo no te las puedo resolver, pero has de mirar por ti. Piensa en tu felicidad. Piensa en volver cada día a casa con una sonrisa. Piensa en no limitarte simplemente a sobrevivir. Piensa en ti, cariño, piensa en ti._

 _Apenas parapadeó y todo aquello que parecía tan real se esfumó como el polvo._

* * *

Clarke se despertó debido al timbre que sonaba frenéticamente. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó, aún algo confundida. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Tenía la espalda hecha polvo y agradeció tener ese día libre para poder descansar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al otro lado se encontraba Octavia con cara de preocupación.

-Oh no - Dijo Clarke dándose la vuelta y volviendo al sofá.

-Oh sí - Respondió su amiga entrando al piso y cerrando la puerta tras ella - Desembucha.

-Al parecer ya lo sabes, ¿no? - Dijo notablemente molesta - En serio, ¿por qué no me dejáis todos en paz? - Dijo mientras recogía sus rodillas entre sus brazos y dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre ellas.

-Lo único que sé es que ha dormido esta noche en mi sofá. ¿Qué mierdas ha pasado?

-Nada - Murmuró Clarke.

-Envíala a paseo ya, Clarke.

La rubia entonces levantó su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada seria y triste a Octavia.

-¿Qué?

-Que no es tan fácil, O.

-¿No es tan fácil? Clarke, te dejó por medio de una...

-¡Sé perfectamente cómo me dejó! - Le cortó Clarke alterándose - ¡Sé que no se merece ni que le hable cuando en estos cinco años ni siquiera me ha envíado un mensaje! Pero yo no controlo lo que siento y lo que no, y viene pidiéndome perdón y yo no tengo tanta fuerza como para intentar seguir ignorándola - Dijo rompiéndose a llorar.

-Lo siento - Su amiga le acarició el cabello - Clarke, de veras, sé que es difícil, pero has de poner tus sentimientos en orden. Odio tener que recordártelo pero deberías hablar con Nylah sobre esto.

-Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó la morena curiosa.

-Se lo tomó bien - Dijo Clarke desviando la mirada de los ojos de Octavia.

-Clarke - Le llamó la atención su amiga, pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿No le has dicho que ha vuelto, verdad?

-¿Qué quieres que le diga, O? - Murmuró Clarke entre sollozos - ¿Que la chica por la que me llevo torturando no sé ya ni cuánto tiempo ha vuelto? - No puedo hacer eso, no se lo merece.

-Lo que no se merece es que la tengas así, Clarke, cuando está claro que no es a ella a quien quieres.

Clarke sabía que su amiga tenía toda la razón, pero su cabeza era un revoltijo de sentimientos, dudas, y pensamientos sin ordenar. Lexa le había hecho volver a sentir viva en apenas un par de encuentros. Ese beso que le había dado la noche anterior había reactivado todas y cada una de sus partes. Su boca era tal y cómo la recordaba y no supo cuánto la había echado de menos hasta ese mismo instante. Ningún beso de Nylah, por muy ardiente que fuese, le había hecho sentir la mitad de lo que un simple roce de los labios de Lexa podía hacerle sentir.

-Haz las cosas bien, Clarke, por favor - Le pidió Octavia una última vez - Me voy a casa, si necesitas algo, me llamas, ¿está bien? - Clarke asintió a modo de respuesta y su amiga le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Clarke se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Sabía que nunca había olvidado a Lexa del todo y su recuerdo siempre había estado ahí, pero lo que no sabía es que esos sentimientos tan profundos que surgieron por aquella chica preciosa de ojos verdes cuando apenas tenía 18 años seguían estando en su interior. Y odiaba que fuera así y sentirse tan vulnerable ante una persona que le había causado tanto dolor.

Pero haberla visto tan arrepentida le había removido hasta la última de sus entrañas. Sabía que Lexa nunca había querido hacerle daño, ambas se habían demostrado una y otra vez lo mucho que se querían cuando habían estado juntas. Habían sido unos años demasiado maravillosos como para tirarlos por la borda por cualquier cosa. Lexa quería cumplir su sueño y ella tampoco era quién para impedírselo. Le dejó destrozada que lo último que supiera de ella fuese a través de una nota, pero sabía que una despedida hubiese sido mucho más difícil.

Por otro lado, estaba Nylah. Le tenía un aprecio y un cariño enorme pero sabía que no se podía comparar. Pero por nada del mundo quería abandonarla. Nylah había estado ahí siempre y Clarke no veía justo dejarla sólo porque su cabeza no estuviese en orden. Tal vez si le daba tiempo y ponía de su parte, cosa que sabía que no había hecho, las cosas podrían mejorar entre ellas.

Lo que tenía claro es que tenía que hablar con Lexa y dejarle las cosas claras.

No tenía su número, porque años atrás se encargó de no dejar ni rastro de ella en su teléfono, y tampoco tenía seguro si querría verla después de que la noche anterior la hubiese echado de esa manera de su casa. Así que haría lo único que le parecía viable. Pasaría el día en casa ya que supuso que Lexa estaría en el trabajo, y más tarde iría a aquel piso que conocía tan bien, ya que, incluso con todo lo que había pasado, Clarke tenía una pequeña caja donde guardaba algunas cosas que no pensaba tirar pero que no quería recordar. Entre ellas, las llaves a aquel apartamento, que simbolizaban mucho más que la entrada a un piso cualquiera.

* * *

Lexa había madrugado esa mañana, no quería molestar a su hermano ni a la novia de este, y además debía ir a la consulta de Costia, y quería pasar por casa antes, y así lo hizo. Se dio una ducha rápida en su piso y luego se arregló para ir al trabajo.

Llevaba apenas una semana trabajando allí pero se sentía muy cómoda. Parecía mentira que después de todo lo que había pasado, Costia se portase tan bien con ella y tan simpática. Entre ellas había complicidad pero nada iba más allá de la amistad y Lexa estaba muy a gusto con todo eso.

En la consulta, ella recibía a algunos niños cuando Costia estaba algo saturada y realmente estaba encantada. Le encantaba poder escuchar a aquellos pequeños contarle lo que sentían y lo que pensaban y ella se sentía muy afortunada de poder ayudarles y guiarles de alguna manera. El tiempo que pasaba en la consulta la distraía de todo lo demás. Quitaba esos ojos azules de su mente.

Pero ese día costó más que de costumbre despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos. Su cabeza volvía a unas horas antes, a casa de Clarke, a ese beso y a cómo la rubia había reaccionado a él. Al principio lo había acogido, porque Lexa sabía que ella también lo deseaba, lo había saboreado como si fuera el mejor de los postres, y Lexa pudo leer en la forma en la que los labios de Clarke se adherían a los suyos que no la había olvidado en absoluto. Y esa idea se reforzaba en ella conforme iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que la rubia le había dicho. Pero estaba claro que aunque aún sintiera lo mismo por ella, intentaba negarlo, y no podía seguir insistiendo más. No le iba a hacer ningún bien a ninguna de las dos.

Un pequeño golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede? - La cabeza de Costia asomó por la puerta.

-Claro, pasa - Le dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te vas adaptando? - Preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas que había al otro lado de donde se encontraba Lexa.

-Costia - Lexa la miró divertida - Vas a tener que buscarte otra pregunta como excusa para venir a verme. Me llevas preguntando eso cada día y yo creo que ya habrás memorizado la respuesta.

-Lo siento - Dijo Costia riendo - La verdad es que venía a proponerte un plan. Unos amigos quieren salir esta noche, ¿te gustaría venir?. Una cenita, unas copas y a casa, que mañana hay que trabajar.

-Suena bien, ¿por qué no? - Lexa pensó que sería una buena idea para despejar su mente y para conocer gente nueva, que era lo que le hacía falta.

-Genial - Le dijo Costia con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su satisfacción - Quedamos aquí a las nueve, ¿vale? El sitio donde iremos a cenar está muy cerca. - Lexa asintió mientras sonreía - Te dejo que tengo trabajo, puedes irte ya si quieres.

Costia le guiñó el ojo y salió por la puerta. Definitivamente esta no era la Costia que ella recordaba.

Lexa se fue a casa, tenía tiempo suficiente para relajarse y descansar en casa antes de que llegase la hora que le había dicho Costia. Se pasó el día ordenando por aquí y por allá y aprovechó para hacer alguna que otra compra que faltaba para que el piso estuviese a su gusto.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para la hora en la que había quedado con Costia se empezó a preparar. No solía tardar mucho en arreglarse así que con veinte minutos le sobró. Se puso unos pitillo negros con una camiseta blanca y una americana. Era como mejor se veía siempre, y aunque pasaran los años, casi siempre que salía acababa poniéndose eso. Recordó las palabras de Clarke cuando se vestía así cuando iban a salir juntas.

 _Sencilla pero perfecta._

Sacó de su mente esos recuerdos, hoy tenía que pasárselo bien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la consulta, Costia la esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba vestido rojo que favorecía sus curvas y Lexa pensó que estaba preciosa.

-Vaya, qué elegante - Le dijo la castaña, acercándose para darle dos besos.

-Y tú qué guapa - Contestó lexa, a lo que Costia no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Vamos? Nos estarán esperando en el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron, una camarera las guió hasta una mesa donde cuatro amigos de Costia las esperaban. Eran tres chicas y un chico. Costia le presentó a Lexa a todos y ella no tardó en darse cuenta que dos de las chicas eran pareja, y el chico y la otra chica también lo eran. ¿Aquello era una cena de parejitas? Esperaba que no.

La cena transcurrió perfecta, los amigos de Costia eran muy simpáticos y en ningún momento la hicieron sentir fuera de lugar. Contaban bromas y anécdotas y se interesaban por Lexa. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

De repente, el móvil de Costia sonó.

-Disculpadme un momento, es importante - Dijo la castaña, mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil y se levantaba en dirección al baño. En cuanto lo hizo, las miradas de todos los que estaban allí fueron a Lexa.

-Bueno Lexa, cuéntanos, que la tienes loquita - Dijo Matt, que era el único chico que había. Lexa se quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo confusa.

-Costia no deja de hablar de ti, ¿cuánto lleváis? Siempre le preguntamos pero es muy reservada con ese tema.

¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Lexa no entendía nada, y el agobio y la incomodidad comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-¿Me disculpáis un momento? - Es lo único que acertó a decir antes de salir de allí y meterse en el baño, donde se encontró a Costia que hablaba por teléfono y en cuanto la vio le dedicó una sonrisa, pero la cara de Lexa hizo que se le borrase inmediatamente.

-Sí, Ed, ¿te importa si te llamo en un minuto? Hasta ahora - Dijo a la persona con la que hablaba por el móvil - ¿Estás bien, Lex?

-Costia, ¿qué les has dicho a tus amigos? - Dijo Lexa, poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Costia.

-No te hagas la tonta, me estaban preguntando que cuanto llevamos, que te tengo loca. ¿Qué broma es esta? - Lexa la miraba con ira.

-Lo siento - Dijo Costia suspirando - Siempre me estaban presionando con que si no salía con nadie y justo apareciste tú y me veniste al dedo. Lo siento.

-¿Es ese el precio que tengo que pagar por que hayas sido tan amable ofreciéndome el trabajo? - Preguntó molesta - ¿Tener que incomodarme ante tus amigos?

-Lexa, lo siento, debería habértelo dicho.

-Pues sí, la verdad.

-Volvamos a la mesa, luego hablamos, ¿vale? - Dijo Costia cogiendo suavemente a la morena del brazo.

-No - Contestó rápidamente Lexa, deshaciéndose del agarre - Me voy a casa Costia, lo siento, esto es demasiado raro.

Lexa salió del baño y volvió a la mesa para coger su americana y se despidió de todos diciendo que había surgido algo importante. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes de ahí.

Se fue andando a su casa y pensando una y otra vez en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Podía Costia ser tan inmadura como para decirle a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con ella? Al parecer sí.

Por fin llegó a casa, tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama, descansar y dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que tenía ese momento en la cabeza, pero ese pensamiento se disipó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró la luz encendida. Estaba convencida de que la había dejado apagada, a ella no se le solía pasar ese tipo de cosas.

Al principio se asustó pensando que podrían haber entrado a robar, pero cuando entró y miró a su alrededor, se encontró a Clarke en el sofá mirándola con una triste sonrisa en la cara. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella.

-Clarke, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá.

-Siento haber entrado en tu casa así, ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero pensé que tal vez no querrías hablar conmigo y tenía que...

-Está bien, no pasa nada, sabes que esta es tu casa - Lexa sonrió y un sentimiento cálido invadió el pecho de la rubia - ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Tenía que venir y decirte algunas cosas - Se mostraba seria pero a la vez cercana.

-Dime.

-Lexa, siento haber sido tan dura contigo pero...

-Me lo merecía - La interrumpió y Clarke suspiró.

-Déjame hablar, por favor - Le rogó.

-Lo siento - Dijo con media sonrisa.

-Siento haber sido tan dura contigo pero de repente verte aquí de nuevo me hizo sentir rabia, rabia porque has vuelto cuando yo ya tengo mi vida montada, o eso creo. No te voy a negar que no siento nada por ti, ni que los recuerdos de todas las cosas que he vivido contigo me han abandonado - Su voz se iba debilitando poco a poco, pero de repente sintió la mano de Lexa sobre la suya y sus ojos verdes mirándola con intensidad, dándole fuerzas para continuar - Pero no puedo vivir así Lexa. Nylah me espera en casa, y yo tengo que estar allí con ella. Y esto no sería tan difícil si no deseara con todas mis fuerzas que la que estuviera ahí cada noche esperándome fueras tú o si cuando murió a mi madre no hubiese necesitado que fueses tú la que me abrazara para hacer salir el dolor de mi cuerpo. Pero tenemos que aceptar que las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere y yo no soy capaz de seguir viéndote. Sólo quería que lo supieras - Los ojos de Clarke mostraban una sinceridad que heló la sangre de Lexa.

-Clarke...

-Lex, por favor, no digas nada - Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo pretendes que te deje ir ahora? Clarke, no puedo - Lexa acarició la mejilla de la rubia suavemente.

-Tienes que hacerlo - Dijo en un susurro, apretando su cara contra la mano de Lexa, queriendo sentir más aquella caricia, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Mi amor... - Le susurró Lexa, y sus ojos volvieron a conectarse. Aquello había erizado la piel de Clarke de una forma inhumana.

Había echado tanto de menos su voz susurrándole esas palabras que no pudo encontrar ningún motivo para salir de allí. Por primera vez y después de tanto tiempo, se sentía en casa, y era un sentimiento que había anhelado por tanto tiempo que no pudo negarse a ella misma la oportunidad de alargarlo por unos segundos, unas horas, una noche más.

* * *

 **Bueno, capítulo larguito pero espero que no sea demasiado aburrido. Sé que puede parecer que el ritmo de la historia es algo lento pero quiero, necesito que sea así.**

 **De todas formas os adelanto que el próximo capítulo os va a gustar.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo por las reviews, es lo que más motiva a escribir y más ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Por esta noche.

 _Los días aquí pasan deprisa, tal vez demasiado. El horario es estricto y la disciplina lo es todo. Levantarse a las 6, dejar el cuarto impoluto, entrenamiento hasta que casi puedo sentir como los músculos se desgarran de mis huesos, un pequeño descanso para llenar mi tripa con algo (no excesivamente puesto que sino seguramente luego lo vomitaré), y vuelta al entrenamiento hasta que cae el sol._

 _La gente aquí es amable, pero se nota que nadie ha venido para hacer amigos. La única persona que parece que se abre más a conocerme es Anya, una chica que llegó el mismo día que yo y pasamos los ratos libres juntas. Al menos eso es lo que intento. No quiero quedarme sola._

 _No quiero y no puedo._

 _Porque en el momento en el que lo hago su recuerdo vuelve a mí como una bala destinada a atravesar mi corazón. Cada segundo que paso en mi soledad lo dedico a repasar cada milímetro de su cuerpo mentalmente. Porque ahora es la única forma en la que puedo verla._

 _Dicen que a veces tenemos que tomar decisiones que nos cambian la vida, y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo. Tomé la decisión de levantarme de aquella cama, aún sabiendo que no había cosa que deseara más en el mundo que quedarme entre esas sábanas; tomé la decisión de no despertarla, aunque necesitara oir su voz pronunciando mi nombre una última vez; decidí también dejar aquella nota, porque habría sido demasiado cobarde desaparecer de su vida sin más, aunque fue así en el fondo, pero intenté que esa nota comunicase lo que yo no me atrevía a expresar._

 _Que me iba, y me fui. Y aquí estoy. Esto es lo que quiero y para lo que nací, pero cada vez que recuerdo sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus labios bailando con los míos o su cara fingiendo estar enfadada cuando conseguía picarla, me siento vacía. Vacía porque jamás volveré a tenerla. Vacía porque mi corazón jamás podría pertenecer a nadie más que a ella, a esos ojos azules que tantas veces me han acelerado la respiración._

 _Sí, lo dicen y es verdad: el amor verdadero es para siempre. Y cuando pasa, sabes que será así. Pero lo que nadie te dice es que lo que es para siempre es simplemente el sentimiento. Y nadie te prepara para decir adiós a alguien que sigue poseyendo cada parte de ti._

 _Y así me siento yo mientras escribo estas palabras para nadie, que van a quedar en el olvido, mientras me preparo para empezar un día más, y quitar, momentáneamente, su recuerdo de mi ser._

* * *

-Mi amor... - Lexa pronunció aquellas palabras, intentando por todos los medios que le eran posibles evitar que Clarke saliese por aquella puerta. Había sentido el dolor, la sinceridad y el amor que se ocultaba tras cada palabra que la rubia había dicho. Su mano seguía en la mejilla de la otra, sintiendo el calor y el contacto con su piel que tanto había echado de menos. Los ojos de Clarke la miraron de esa forma que ella tan bien conocía. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente y podía sentir su corazón bombear con fuerza contra su pecho.

-No puedo, Lexa - Dijo Clarke en un susurro mientras su mano se alzaba y acariciaba lentamente el cuello de la morena - No puedo soportarlo más...

Y ella tampoco podía. Sabía que a partir de ese instante, lo que ocurriese a continuación estaba en su mano.

Podía dejarla ir, siendo consciente de que el tiempo que había pasado no había borrado los sentimientos que Clarke tenía hacia ella. Podía hacer eso, y vivir sabiendo que la mujer de su vida se despertaría cada día en los brazos de otra persona, o podía actuar, y, aunque no sirviese para cambiar la rígida y altruista opinión de la rubia, serviría para despedirse de la manera que nunca lo hizo, de la manera que Clarke se merecía. Porque Lexa era consciente que aquella chica rubia que en ese momento la miraba con ojos suplicantes, se merecía mucho más que una persona que la había abandonado en medio de la noche sin tener el valor ni siquiera de decir adiós.

Lexa acercó su cara a la de Clarke y ambas juntaron sus frentes. Podía sentir el calor del aliento de la rubia en su piel, ya que respiraba con algo de agitación.

-Ojalá pudiera cambiar todo, Clarke - Dijo Lexa cerrando los ojos - Porque todo lo que he deseado, todo lo que he querido en mi vida y todo lo que he conseguido, se reduce a la nada ahora que no puedo tenerte.

Clarke sentía que se estaba ahogando. Sabía que estaba en una situación tremendamente difícil. Nylah estaba de viaje, seguramente pensando en ella, mientras que ella había aprovechado esa ausencia para presentarse en casa de Lexa. Aunque realmente en un principio sólo hubiese querido aclarar todo con la morena y largarse de allí sin mirar atrás, en ese momento en el que se encontraba sintiendo la cara de la otra a tan pocos centímetros de ella hablándole con tanta sinceridad, no podía irse. No podía negarse a ella misma que Lexa hacía su mundo temblar con tan sólo una caricia.

Clarke subió su mano hasta la mejilla de la morena y la acarició lentamente, mientras se separaba ligeramente para mirar a Lexa a los ojos, a aquellos ojos verdes que le estaban transmitiendo cada emoción de una manera tan transparente y cristalina que Clarke no pudo evitar acercarse lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Lexa.

Clarke sintió la calidez de los labios de la morena recibiéndola, queriendo sentirla más cerca pero sin prisa. La mano de la morena fue a la cadera de Clarke para que se pegara más a ella mientras sus labios se movían lentamente contra los de la otra.

Lexa se levantó del sofá sin soltar ningún momento los labios de la rubia, cogiéndola por la cadera e instándola a levantarse también.

-Vamos a la cama, princesa - Murmuró contra sus labios mientras la cogía en peso y Clarke se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza sin dejar de besarse ni un solo momento.

Al llegar a la habitación, Lexa dejó a Clarke al borde de la cama y la cogió de la mano, haciendo que se tumbara lentamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pura adoración. Tras unos segundos mirándose la una a la otra y transmitiéndose lo que las palabras no podían expresar, Lexa se tumbó lentamente sobre Clarke, y la rubia llevó sus manos a la espalda de la morena para abrazarla con fuerza contra ella. Sus labios se juntaron una vez más antes de que Lexa empezase a descender por su cuello, sin dejar un milímetro de piel sin saborear. Se impregnó del dulce olor de la rubia mientras dejaba besos entre su cuello, su hombro y su clavícula, y al mismo tiempo, sus manos descendían hasta sus caderas para empezar a levantar su camiseta lentamente hasta quitársela por completo.

Clarke aprovechó que Lexa se había separado unos centímetros para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa mientras sus dedos temblaban. Lexa se dio cuenta y sonrió dulcemente mientras posaba sus manos sobre las de Clarke y le ayudaba a quitar los botones uno a uno, sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo. Enseguida Clarke deslizó la camisa por los brazos de Lexa, aprovechando para acariciar suavemente aquella piel que la volvía loca.

Clarke se incorporó hasta que quedaron las dos sentadas en la cama, con las piernas entrelazadas en la otra, mientras sus pieles y sus labios volvían a fundirse al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Lexa fueron directas al broche del sujetador de Clarke, abriéndolo, y quitándoselo con suma delicadeza. La morena aprovechó para observar la desnudez de la rubia mientras sus ojos estaban empañados por el deseo.

-Tan preciosa como siempre - Susurró antes de lanzarse contra su boca con desesperación, haciendo que Clarke se tumbase de nuevo. La lengua de Lexa entró rápidamente en la boca de la rubia, explorándola y acariciándola suavemente, haciendo que sus respiraciones se acelerasen.

Clarke aprovechó también para quitarle el sujetador a Lexa y gimió en su boca cuando sus pechos y sus torsos entraron en contacto sin ninguna prenda de por medio. Lexa abandonó la boca de la rubia para bajar suavemente por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Acercó su boca a uno de ellos, lamiéndolo con ganas, mientras que con una mano estimulaba el otro, haciendo que Clarke gimiera, abrazándose a Lexa con más fuerza.

Poco a poco fue bajando, llegando al vientre de la rubia, llenándolo de besos y lamiéndolo sensualmente, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Sintió cómo Clarke temblaba conforme iba bajando, y lentamente desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y lo deslizó junto a su ropa interior para terminar de sacarlos completamente. Lexa se colocó entre las piernas de la rubia, acariciando lentamente sus muslos y sintiendo como la piel de Clarke se estremecía con el más mínimo contacto con la morena. Lexa no se hizo mucho de rogar e inclinó su cabeza hasta colocarse ante el sexo de la rubia y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo suavemente. Su lengua buscó el clítoris de Clarke y comenzó a moverla sobre el lentamente, haciendo círculos que arqueaban la espalda de la rubia y le provocaban gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Lexa. La morena acarició una vez más las piernas de la rubia sin parar ningún momento de darle placer, y ascendió con ellas por su cuerpo hasta que se entrelazaron con las manos de Clarke, que apretaban las de Lexa con fuerza.

Lexa fue aumentando el ritmo con su lengua mientras se impregnaba del olor de la rubia, y sentía su cuerpo temblar a su alrededor, hasta que sintió como la rubia llegaba al orgasmo con fuerza. La morena siguió besando el sexo de Clarke, pero su mano tiró de Lexa para que se colocara a la altura de ella, y así lo hizo.

Clarke besó los labios de Lexa con pasión, saboreándose a sí misma en el proceso, mientras sus manos desabrochaban sus pantalones y Lexa le ayudó quitándoselos rápidamente. Ambas giraron sus cuerpos quedando una al lado de la otra, abrazándose mientras se besaban con desesperación y se acariciaban con delicadeza y amor.

La mano de Clarke se deslizó por el torso de Lexa suavemente hasta llegar a su sexo, notando como Lexa temblaba cuando introducía su mano entre sus pliegues y lo acariciaba suavemente. Lexa no pudo evitarlo y también llevó su mano al sexo de Clarke, introduciendo rápidamente dos dedos dentro de ella, penetrándola con fuerza, y Clarke no tardó mucho en imitar esos movimientos en Lexa.

Ambas sentían la fricción entre sus pieles, el sudor cayendo por sus cuellos, y sus respiraciones agitadas mientras se besaban con pasión, tanto que parecía que lo que les daba oxígeno era la boca de la otra.

Sus cuerpos iban acompasados en un ritmo frenético, sintiendo cómo las dos elevaban a la otra hasta el mismísimo cielo con tan sólo unas caricias. Aumentaron el ritmo de las acometidas dentro de la otra hasta que estallaron de placer prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre Lexa, aún con la respiración agitada y la morena la recibió abrazándola y dejando caricias en su espalda, mientras ella besaba su cuello lentamente, aún haciendo que Lexa temblase.

-Debería irme - Susurró Clarke contra el cuello de Lexa.

-Quédate, por favor... - Suplicó Lexa.

-Lex, yo...

-Clarke, sólo esta noche, y te prometo que después te dejaré ir. Pero regalémonos a nosotras mismas esta noche.

-Está bien - Dijo finalmente Clarke.

Lexa se incorporó un poco para coger una manta y echarla sobre las dos, mientras volvía a acurrucarse contra Clarke, que la abrazó con fuerza, cayendo poco a poco en el sueño. Un sueño pacífico porque, después de tanto tiempo, se había concedido a ella misma la posibilidad de, por solo una noche, volver a sentirse segura en los brazos de la única mujer dueña de su corazón.

* * *

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Adiós.

Clarke abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol y se encontró entre los brazos de Lexa, que dormía plácidamente. La cabeza de Clarke descansaba en el pecho de la morena mientras esta la acogía y la abrazaba con fuerza. Miró hacia la mesita que se encontraba a su derecha, donde había un reloj y vio que era bastante temprano. Todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para ir a su casa antes del trabajo.

Si era sincera consigo misma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía plena y feliz. Lexa había sido capaz de llenar ese vacío que ella misma había provocado y, tal vez no fuera justo, pero Clarke no había podido hacer más. No había podido resistirse a la mirada sincera y arrepentida que la morena lo ofrecía, como tampoco a sus caricias y sus besos, que tanto la enloquecían.

Pero sabía que aquello había sido una noche y que no podía volver a repetirse. Aún así, no podía evitar sentir que ahí era donde quería estar. Los brazos de Lexa eran los únicos que le daban el calor y la seguridad necesaria para dormir tranquila, y su sonrisa era la única capaz de cambiar por completo hasta el peor de los días.

Aún así, sabiendo que todo eso era lo que ella quería, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Clarke tenía su vida hecha con Nylah, tenían su piso juntas y, aunque no fuera ni de lejos lo mismo, Clarke le tenía cariño y no podía abandonar todo aquello que había construído así como así.

Disipó todos esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en disfrutar de los últimos momentos que le ofrecía esa mañana con Lexa.

Alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la morena con sumo cuidado, alzando la vista para observar su rostro. Y es que, a la vista de Clarke, Lexa era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás. Lo pensó la primera vez que la vio en la universidad y lo seguía pensando tantos años después. Sus facciones parecían las mismas de una diosa, con esos pómulos perfectos, y aquellos labios carnosos que eran de ensueño. Y, por supuesto, aquellas dos esmeraldas que los párpados cubrían en ese momento, esos ojos verdes que Clarke no se cansaría de mirar nunca, que parecían la mismísima selva y que ocultaban unas emociones que sólo ella podía leer.

Lexa pareció notar las caricias de Clarke y se removió ligeramente bajo el peso de la rubia hasta que abrió lentamente los ojos, conectando directamente con los azules. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron automáticamente hacia arriba y automáticamente contagió esa sonrisa a la rubia.

-Buenos días - Susurró Lexa.

-Debería irme - Dijo Clarke tímidamente.

-Oh, buenos días Lexa, ha sido un placer despertar contigo otra vez - Dijo la morena bromeando, haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos e intentando imitar la voz de la rubia, haciendo que esta empezara a reír.

-Desde luego que sigues igual de idiota que siempre.

-Sí, pero al igual que siempre, soy tu idiota - La morena se incorporó hasta atrapar suavemente los labios de Clarke con los suyos haciendo que se besaran suavemente.

-En serio, he irme - Murmuró la rubia contra los labios de Lexa - Debería pasar por casa antes de ir al trabajo y..

-Al menos, déjame que te prepare el desayuno, por favor - La interrumpió Lexa colocando uno de sus dedos entre los labios de ambas para callarla. Clarke suspiró suavemente pero al final asintió y se apartó para que Lexa pudiera salir de la cama a cumplir lo que le había dicho.

La morena mantuvo su mirada fija mientras se levantaba, dedicándole una sonrisa y Clarke sintió cómo su boca se secaba y sus músculos se tensaban ante aquella imagen. Lexa estaba totalmente desnuda y Clarke recorrió de arriba a abajo su cuerpo digno de cualquier escultura clásica, con un tono bronceado que volvía loca a la rubia.

La reacción que su propio cuerpo tenía al de la morena no había cambiado lo más mínimo, parecía que todo seguía exactamente igual que cinco años atrás.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sola en la habitación, aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y recordó todas las noches que había pasado entre esas cuatro paredes, en los brazos de esa mujer que ahora estaba en la cocina preparando un desayuno para dos, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y siguieran siendo las mismas jóvenes que se querían de una forma casi inhumana.

Ese sentimiento que tanto la había llenado esos años atrás parecía volver cuando se encontraba con la morena. Era como una puerta al pasado, un pasado dulce, feliz, que Clarke añoraba con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el pasado era pasado, y algunas puertas había que mantenerlas cerradas.

La rubia se incorporó en la cama para buscar su ropa, que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo y comenzó a vestirse. Ya estaba con los pantalones puestos y el sujetador cuando oyó su móvil vibrar en el interior del bolsillo y lo sacó rápidamente para responder. Vio que era Octavia y contestó al instante, preocupada por si había pasado algo.

-Hola O, ¿todo bien?

-¿Dónde estás? - Preguntó la morena desde el otro lado de la línea.

-En casa - Mintió.

-¿Ah si? - Escuchó un timbre sonar - ¿Oyes el timbre?

Clarke se sentó en la cama y puso la mano que tenía libre sobre su cara, y suspiró profundamente.

-Estás con ella, ¿verdad? - Dijo Octavia, claramente molesta - Y ni se te ocurra mentirme.

-Sí - Dijo rápidamente Clarke.

-¿Has dormido con ella? - Clarke no pudo responder y el silencio le dio la razón a su amiga - ¿En qué coño estás pensando? ¿Es que no he hablado lo suficientemente claro contigo?

-Vine a hablar con ella y...

-Clarke, ¿es que no te das cuenta? - La interrumpió Octavia alzando la voz - Si quieres hablar con ella lo haces en una cafetería o en un sitio donde se hayan de manetener las distancias. No es una vieja amiga con la que quedas tranquilamente y te cuentas la vida. Es tu puñetera ex novia, la misma por la que me has llorado mil veces. ¿Podrías pensar un poco con la cabeza?

-¿Y qué te crees que no lo intento? - Dijo Clarke intentando alzar la voz y al mismo tiempo hablar en un susurro, no quería que Lexa la oyese en esos momentos - No es tan fácil Octavia, no puedo ignorar todo lo que...

-¿Todo lo que sientes - La volvió a interrumpir - Clarke, ¿te has parado a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos? Tienes a Nylah esperándote en casa, ¿qué coño se te pasa por la mente? - Clarke volvió a suspirar y se tomó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Podemos hablar luego en el trabajo?

-Clarke ni se te ocurra colgarme - Dijo octavia cabreada.

-En serio, luego hablamos - Colgó antes de que la morena pudiese contestarle.

En cuanto colgó, miró rápidamente la pantalla del móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Nylah de la noche anterior.

 **[Nylah 22:37] Hola cariño, la convención está yendo genial y al final volveré mañana por la tarde, así que en nada te veo. Te echo de menos, un beso.**

La culpa, el remordimiento y, en cierta parte, el arrepentimiento, empezaron a invadir el cuerpo y la mente de Clarke que sintió cómo su cabeza iba a estallar. Octavia tenía razón, no había medido ni pensado bien en las consecuencias que eso podía tener y sabía que si quería hablar con la morena, no debería haber sido de ese modo. Pero, nuevamente, no podía evitar sentir que la forma en la que se había dejado llevar hacía unas horas y el sentimiento de calor que había inundado todo su ser era algo que hacía demasiado que no sentía, y no fue capaz, de ningún modo, de prohibirse a ella misma algo que anhelaba con una fuerza inmesurable.

-Clarke, sal, ya está listo el desayuno - Oyó la voz de Lexa llamándola suavemente desde la cocina y se levantó para acudir a donde la morena la llamaba.

En cuantro entró en la cocina, un olor a zumo de naranja recién exprimido, a tostadas y mantequilla y a miel le invadió haciendo que su estómago rugiera. En cuanto posó sus ojos en la morena, se percató de que todavía seguía totalmente desnuda y su corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Sentía que era injusto las sensaciones que aquella chica le provocaba una y otra vez.

-¿Un poco de café? - Dijo la morena mirando a Clarke, con una sonrisa en sus labios y alzando en su mano izquierda una cafetera.

-Esto... - Dijo Clarke, aclarándose la garganta - Deberías ponerte algo, ¿no crees?

Lexa comenzó a reír y Clarke sintió algo dentro de ella removerse al escuchar aquel sonido. Podía pasarse el día escuchándolo una y otra vez.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te molestase mi cuerpo.

-No es eso, es que...

-Tranquila - La interrumpió la morena - Sólo bromeaba, voy a ponerme algo, sírvete lo que quieras.

Lexa abandonó la cocina dedicándole una sonrisa y entonces Clarke se fijó mejor en todo lo que la morena había preparado. Tostadas, galletas, cereales, varias piezas de bollería y algo de fruta...

Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía un desayuno tan completo, pero en el fondo lo agradeció. Cogió un plato de uno de los armarios, dándose cuenta de que todo seguía en el mismo lugar que ella recordaba, y se puso un par de tostadas que untó con mantequilla y mermelada. Echó un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso y se sentó en la parte vacía de la encimera, donde además había un par de sillas para sentarse.

Comenzó a comer disfrutando de aquel manjar cuando lexa apareció, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts de pijama.

-¿Mejor así? - Dijo sonriendo cuando entró a la cocina.

-Supongo - Contestó Clarke, más seria de lo que pretendía.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a la zona de la encimera donde estaba la comida preparada para desayunar y sirviéndose en un plato.

-Lexa, yo... - Respiró profundamente antes de continuar - Lo de anoche es algo que no puede repetirse - Dijo sin mirar a la morena.

-Lo sé, Clarke, soy consciente de ello.

-No te estoy diciendo que me arrepienta pero...

-Tienes pareja, lo sé, y siento haberte hecho pasar por esto - Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Clarke.

-No digas eso - Dijo Clarke negando con la cabeza suavemente - Lexa, creo que ha quedado claro que yo sigo teniendo sentimientos por ti y es obvio que jamás voy a poder olvidarte. No lo he hecho en cinco años, dudo que lo haga ahora y menos si resulta que vives aquí y cabe la posibilidad de que nos crucemos -Clarke notaba cómo su voz se iba rompiendo a medida que hablaba y que las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos - Pero yo anoche sólo venía a decirte esto, que por mucho que yo quiera una cosa, he de ser fiel a las decisiones que he ido tomando durante este tiempo sin ti y no puedo ser tan irresponsable de tirarlo todo por la borda sólo porque...

-Shhh, ya está - Lexa se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la encimera hasta llegar a donde la rubia estaba sentada y la rodeó con sus brazos - Lo sé, Clarke. Eres una persona excepcional y por eso te admiro tanto. Te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo y voy a respetar todas y cada una de tus decisiones y si eso acarrea que yo no sea parte de esa felicidad, está bien. Me fui y créeme que entiendo todo lo que has decidido hasta ahora.

Clarke se aferró a la espalda de Lexa, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de la morena y sintiendo su cara empañada por las lágrimas que caían sin ningún control.

-De verdad, ojalá las circunstancias fueran distintas pero ahora mismo yo no puedo, Lex... - Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Ya está, mi amor, no me tienes que dar más explicaciones lo entiendo perfectamente - Lexa se separó un poco para coger el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos y mirarla a los ojos - Nylah tiene toda la suerte del mundo de poder despertarse cada día a tu lado, ¿sabes?. Espero que te cuide como te mereces.

La rubia la miró unos segundos con adoración antes de deshacer la distancia entre sus rostros y besar una última vez los labios de Lexa.

* * *

La mañana sucedió deprisa para Clarke. Había salido de casa de Lexa unos veinte minutos después de terminar de desayunar y pudo ir a su casa a darse una rápida ducha antes de empezar el turno de trabajo. Por suerte ya había desayunado y no tendría que enfrentarse a Octavia, aunque se la había cruzado un par de veces por el pasillo del hospital, y, aunque no habían podido hablar por la cantidad de trabajo que tenían ambas, la morena le había dedicado unas miradas que le dieron a entender a Clarke que todavía tenían una conversación pendiente.

Su turno terminó a las 18:00h. y volvió a casa donde encontró a Nylah deshaciendo la maleta, que en cuanto vio que la rubia entraba por la puerta, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola preciosa - Dijo la castaña dándole un beso a Clarke - Te he echado de menos - Dijo separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti - Contestó Clarke sonriendo - ¿Y eso que has vuelto antes?

-Pues porque he podido - Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia la puerta - Ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Clarke riendo y siguiendo a Nylah que ya salía del apartamento - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Ahora lo verás - Contestó la castaña girando la cabeza para mirar a Clarke mientras sonreía.

Se metieron en el ascensor y Nylah pulsó el botón que llevaba hasta la planta subterránea del parking. Clarke frunció el ceño estrañada, ya que ellas tenían una plaza pero nunca la usaban porque siempre encontraban sitio fuera y les era más cómodo.

-¿Qué hacemos en el parking? - Preguntó Clarke, que se moría de curiosidad.

-Espera un segundo, impaciente - Dijo Nylah dándole un beso y salieron otra vez del ascensor, Nylah se colocó detrás de la rubia y le tapó los ojos guiándola por el parking hasta llegar a un punto, donde apartó sus manos - Aquí tienes tu sorpresa.

Cuando Clarke pudo ver con Claridad, vio una flamante moto negra aparcada en su plaza. Giró su cara hacia Nylah, con gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Y esto?

-Hace mucho que querías una moto, ¿no? Aquí la tienes - Clarke se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo darle un abrazo a su novia.

-Dios, muchísimas gracias amor, pero no tenías que hacerlo, no...

-Te mereces lo mejor, cariño - Le contestó la castaña.

Tras estrenar la moto dando una vuelta juntas por el barrio, que hizo olvidar a Clarke todo lo que había pasado esa misma mañana, volvieron a casa para cenar y pronto se encontraban en la cama, puesto que ambas tenían que madrugar al día siguiente.

Clarke se giró hacia un lado y notó cómo Nylah la abrazaba por detrás con fuerza. La culpa y el remordimiento volvieron a atacar su cuerpo y su mente con fuerza. No era capaz de contarle a Nylah lo que había pasado la noche anterior y menos aún después del enorme recibimiento que la castaña le había dado al volver del trabajo.

Jamás podría querer a aquella chica que ahora se aferraba a ella como si fuera su único agarre a la tierra como había querido a Lexa, pero intentaría hacerla feliz, porque no se merecía a alguien que simplemente llegase a casa sin ganas de estar con ella o que no mostrara el más mínimo interés.

Lexa tenía que desaparecer de su mente de una forma u otra, ahora que ya había hablado y se había despedido de ella, no valían las excusas.

* * *

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Eli, mi amiga adorable. Te dije que actualizaría hoy y no te iba a fallar. Eres genial.**

 **Siento muchísisisisisisisisismo haber tardado una semana en actualizar, pero he estado estudiando, no he podido coger el ordenador siempre y no estaba del todo inspirada, pero esta semana volveré a actualizar más seguido.**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Fiesta.

Era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde y Lexa se encontraba en su piso ordenando y limpiando mientras sonaba de fondo _Undisclosed Desires_ de _Muse_. Estaba perdida entre el ritmo de la música y su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo. Le gustaba desconectar de esa manera: poner algo de música y dejar su hogar perfecto sin apenas enterarse, ya que disfrutaba haciéndolo así.

Hacía ya casi dos semanas que había visto a Clarke por última vez. La rubia le había dejado muy claro que, aunque era obvio que tenía sentimientos por ella, tenía una vida formada y no podía dejarlo todo tirado, y Lexa, aunque le doliese en el fondo de su alma, lo entendía. Fue ella la que tomó la decisión de irse y ahora no podía volver exigiendo nada, no podía pedirle a Clarke que abandonase todo lo que había construído en estos años y que volviese a su lado, aunque fuera lo que más deseaba.

Su mente debatía si lo que había ocurrido unos días atrás había sido o no una buena idea. Por un lado, haber vuelto a sentir el cuerpo de Clarke entre sus brazos, sus labios bailando al compás de los de la rubia, haber vuelto a escuchar sus gemidos mientras la hacía suya o ver su sonrisa nada más abrir los ojos al despertar había sido como volvía entrar en un paraíso del que había sido desterrada.

Por otro, todo aquello que la había llevado hasta el mismísimo cielo en una sola noche, ahora la torturaba en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Porque cada minuto que pasaba recordaba el sabor de sus labios, el color de sus ojos, el suave y a la vez ronco timbre de su voz, y dolía tanto que acababa en medio del pasillo sentada contra la pared o en el sofá haciéndose una bolita, intentando inútilmente protegerse del dolor. Y todo esto parecía empeorar por la noche, cuando el sueño la vencía, porque entonces veía a Clarke entre los brazos de otra persona, alguien a quien nunca alcanzaba a verle la cara, alguien que la apartaba de ella de forma despiadada, noche tras noche. Y Lexa despertaba entre gotas frías de sudor, buscando entre las sábanas el cuerpo de la rubia, que nunca estaba allí.

El timbre sonó sacándola de la burbuja en la que se sumergía en momentos como ese y fue desganada a abrir la puerta. Su hermano se encontraba al otro lado con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Lexa sonrió cuando lo encontró allí y ambos se abrazaron.

Siempre habían tenido una gran relación. Lincoln era el hermano mayor sobreprotector que siempre había querido espantar a los chicos que intentasen acercase a su hermana. Pero eso cambió cuando descubrió que no había chicos a los que espantar, y que su hermana era capaz de valerse por sí sola. Se habían convertido en confidentes y mejores amigos, otro lazo más que les unía, a parte del de la sangre. Cuando Lexa se fue al ejército más tarde, hablaban bastante menos, pero aún así, la confianza y el amor fraternal que sentían el uno por el otro no había desaparecido en absoluto.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? Que si no te llamo o vengo yo a verte, tú nada, ¿eh? - Dijo Lincoln entrando, aparentando estar enfadado.

-Lo siento, he estado un poco...

-¿Ocupada? - La interrumpió su hemano - Venga, va, que nos conocemos. Sé que has estado algo decaída estos días, así que he venido a animarte.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo Lexa alzando ambas cejas.

-Pues porque hablo con Octavia, porque sé cosas y porque te conozco, Lex - Puso una mano sobre el hombre de Lexa mientras hablaba - Pero hoy vamos a sacar todas las penas - Le aseguró, con una sonrisa adorable.

-¿Vamos a emborracharnos? - Preguntó Lexa divertida.

-Más o menos - Contestó Lincoln haciendo que su hermana lo mirase confundida - ¿Te acuerdas de Emori? ¿Mi amiga de la universidad?

-Claro, era una chica majísima.

-Pues me llamó ayer para cenar y salir de fiesta hoy, y le he dicho que estabas en la ciudad y quiere que vengas también así que no aceptaré un no como respuesta. Además, también vendrá Murphy, su chico, y más gente de la universidad.

-¿Octavia vendrá también? - Preguntó Lexa. Octavia le caía bien pero la verdad, sabiendo su relación tan estrecha con Clarke, prefería no tenerla siempre encima.

-No, tranqui, Octavia hoy saldrá con... - notó como Lexa se ponía tensa - con su grupo de amigos, vamos.

Lexa miró unos segundos a su hermano evaluando las posibilidades que tenía. Podía decirle que no y conseguir que su hermano tal vez se molestase un poco con ella, y se quedaría una noche más viendo la tele sin hacer nada interesante, o podía aceptar aquella invitación y con un poco de suerte, despejar su mente y pasar una buena noche entre viejos amigos.

-Está bien - Dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa.

Estuvieron en el piso de Lexa un par de horas más, charlando y jugando a algunos videojuegos que Lexa tenía guardados. Hacía años que no los usaba pero Lincoln y ella siempre habían tenido ese hobby, y cuando estaban solos ellos dos, siempre acababan jugando.

Cuando ya fue la hora casi de irse, Lexa se arregló y ambos salieron hacia el lugar donde habían quedado con la gente de la universidad. Estaba cerca así que decidieron ir andado y además, no habría problemas con el alcohol a la hora de tener que volver si iban a pie.

Cuando llegaron, una mesa de unas diez personas les recibía sonriendo. Lexa reconoció la mayoría de las caras: Emori con su novio Murphy, también estaban Brian y Miller, una pareja de chicos que estudiaban ingeniería y que a veces había visto por allí. También estaban Harper y algunos más de los cuales no recordaba el nombre. Había una chica morena que no reconoció. Cuando terminó de saludar a todos los que conocía, se acercó a ella dándole dos besos.

-Soy Lexa, encantada - Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ontari, igualmente - Le respondió la chica. Lexa se fijó en que realmente aquella chica era guapa. Llevaba un vestido elegante y un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba sus facciones. Se sentó a su lado, y Lincoln que se había sentado frente a ella y lo había visto todo le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Lexa pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Por cierto, ¿también ibas a nuestra universidad? - Le preguntó Lexa con curiosidad - Porque no me suena haberte visto por allí.

-No, soy nueva en la ciudad, me he mudado por trabajo y Emori es amiga mía desde hace tiempo, y me dijo que viniese, así conozco a gente.

-Y tiene, razón, somos todos muy majos - Le dijo Lexa sonriendo.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y divertida. Lexa siguió hablando con Ontari, que le contó que había empezado a trabajar en un importante estudio de arquitectura de la ciudad y que no conocía apenas nada, a lo que Lexa se ofreció para quedar un día y hacerle de guía turística.

Estuvieron charlando durante todo el tiempo, excepto los momentos en los que alguno de los que estaban allí exigía la atención de Lexa aunque fuese por unos segundos.

Tras acabar todos de cenar decidieron ir a una discoteca que se encontraba por la zona. Lexa notaba cómo la cerveza y el vino que había estado tomando durante la cena comenzaba a ver efecto, y le ayudaba a mostrarse algo deshinibida, y eso lo mostraba caminando por la calle cogiendo a Ontari por la cintura mientras seguían hablando de camino a la discoteca.

Lexa pensó que por una noche no estaría mal divertirse con una chica que parecía interesada en ella y que le resultaba realmente atractiva.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba en casa de Raven y Finn, habían quedado para cenar todos juntos y esa vez decidió llevar a Nylah también. Su relación parecía que había mejorado en los últimos días ya que ella había decidido poner de su parte y hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Nylah, ya que la castaña lo estaba dando todo por Clarke y ella quería responderle de la misma forma.

Por supuesto que a veces su mente volvía a Lexa y a aquella noche que habían compartido juntas, pero evitaba que esos pensamientos hicieran demasiado acto de presencia porque sabía que nada bueno podían acarrear. En aquella cena no sólo se encontraban ellos cuatro, sino que también estaban Octavia, Monty y Jasper con su novia Maya.

Había podido hablar con Octavia un par de días después de aquella llamada de teléfono, cuando consiguió calmarla y que no estuviera tan enfadada con ella, y le había explicado que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con Lexa, se había acabado. Al principio la morena no parecía muy convencida, pero en cuanto fue viendo que Clarke se mostraba más alegre respecto a su relación con Nylah y que incluso había accedido a que esta la acompañara a la cena con todos sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que tal vez su amiga sí estuviera cambiando su actitud respecto a todo aquello.

La cena había sido distendida y habían acabado jugando al Scrabble por equipos mientras bebían chupitos de varios tipos de licores. Nylah no había ido muchas veces con Clarke a las reuniones que la rubia tenía con sus amigos, pero cuando lo hacía acababa divirtiéndose como si también fueran amigos suyos de toda la vida.

Cuando el alcohol se fue acabando y ya era una hora considerable, decidieron ir a divertirse un poco más al centro de la ciudad, y fueron a un local de moda del que Raven les había hablado bastante.

-Os va a encantar, de verdad, tiene dos plantas: una normal y otra que es una discoteca silenciosa - Dijo Raven entusiasmada mientras esperaban en la cola para entrar al local, haciendo que todos los demás la mirasen extrañados.

-¿Una discoteca qué? - Preguntó Jasper abriendo los ojos.

-Ni caso, nos está tomando el pelo - Dijo Clarke riéndose.

-Que no, que no, que lo digo en serio. Te dan unos cascos y puedes ir cambiando la canción que quieras y cada uno baila lo que quiere.

-Oh dios, quiero probar eso - Dijo Octavia.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban dentro de la discoteca. Era grande y todavía no había mucha gente, pero la música y la compañía estaba animando bastante a Clarke.

Se dirigieron todos a la barra a pedir y Clarke pidió un par de cervezas para ella y Nylah. Era lo que habían estado bebiendo durante toda la noche, a parte de los chupitos, y no querían mezclarlo con algún otro alcohol más por si les sentaba mal.

-Ey chicos, mirad quienes están ahí - Dijo Monty, y todo el mundo miró hacia donde él señalaba.

Clarke dirigió su mirada hacia el fondo de la sala donde habían varios sofás y reconoció varias caras de un grupo de gente que se encontraba allí sentado. Estaba Lincoln, Murphy y Emori, también estaba Miller y su novio, que no recordaba como se llamaba y una chica morena que estaba acariciando la cara de otra chica que...

Era Lexa.

 _Mierda._

Enseguida buscó la mirada de Octavia que ya la estaba mirando, con la misma cara de pánico que probablemente reflejaba ella misma.

Nylah y Lexa en la misma discoteca y con algunas copas de más, eso no pintaba bien.

De repente empezó a ponerse tensa y aquella tensión creció cuando vio que los de aquel grupo se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y les invitaban a acercarse. Vio cómo Lexa clavaba sus ojos en ella y se puso más nerviosa. Notó la mano de Nylah rodeando su cintura mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban todos los demás.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Sí, amor, no te preocupes. Es sólo que el alcohol me está afectando un poco - Dijo forzando una sonrisa y se dirigieron con todos los demás.

En cuanto llegaron empezaron los saludos y presentaciones. Saludó a todos de forma alegre y le dio dos besos a Lexa aparentando normalidad y seguidamente presentó a Nylah, notando cómo la morena la evaluaba con la mirada.

-Esta es Ontari, una amiga de Emori - Dijo Lexa presentando a la chica que estaba a su lado a Clarke.

Todos se sentaron y, por cosas del destino, acabó justo enfrente de Lexa, tan sólo separadas por una pequeña mesa, y podía sentir a cada minuto su mirada penetrante sobre ella. Octavia, que estaba a su lado, también la miraba, pero con un gesto preocupado.

-Lo siento - Se acercó para decirle al oído - Si hubiera sabido que el sitio donde iban a venir era este hubiese propuesto ir a otro lado.

-Tranquila, estoy bien - Le aseguró a su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Clarke no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que las intenciones de la chica que la había presentado Lexa con la morena iban mucho más allá de la amistad, y parecía que a Lexa no le molestaba lo más mínimo porque se dejaba hacer. Intentaba no prestarle mucha atención pero era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? - Insistió Nylah - Si te encuentras mareada o lo que sea nos podemos ir a casa.

-Estoy bien, cariño, de verdad - Clarke se acercó a su novia para darle un beso y enseguida notó la mirada fulminante e intensa de Lexa sobre ellas - Voy al baño un segundo - Dijo mientras se levantaba y desapareció rápidamente por la pista de baile.

-Ahora que lo dice, yo también quiero ir - Dijo Lexa y la siguió, sintiendo cómo Octavia la miraba sabiendo que aquello no era buena idea.

En cuanto Lexa entró al baño, se encontró a Clarke echándose agua sobre la cara.

-Clarke... - Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Déjalo, Lexa - Contestó la rubia sin levantar la mirada.

-No sabía que ibáis a venir aquí, te lo juro, no quiero hacer esto incómodo - Clarke levantó la vista , mirándola a través del espejo.

-Dime, ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de hacer que esto no sea incómodo? - Le preguntó de forma seria - Porque no sé en qué mundo o en qué realidad paralela una situación en la que yo esté con Nylah y tú sentada delante de mí tonteando con una tía puede ser una situación relajada.

-Clarke, yo... No quiero tener que evitar estar en ciertos sitios porque vayas a estar tú - Dijo Lexa acercándose - Me gustaría que al menos tuviésemos un relación cordial - Clarke se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-¿Una relación cordial? - Clarke rió irónica - Lexa, ¿cómo vamos a tener una relación cordial? No podemos. No puedo eso, ni puedo ser tu amiga, porque cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Estas dos semanas he estado genial con Nylah, todo iba estupendamente, y ahora te veo aquí y todo se vuelve a venir abajo. ¿Cómo pretendes que tengamos una relación cordial si lo único que pienso cada vez que te veo es en que quiero estar contigo para siempre?

Clarke se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho una vez salió por su boca. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo bastante efecto en su cabeza y no podía actuar de forma racional.

-Pues hazlo, Clarke - Dijo Lexa acercándose a ella mientras ponía su mano sobre su nuca y sus labios quedaban a escasos milímetros de los de la morena, casi rozándose. - Vuelve conmigo, por favor...

Aquella súplica fue demasiado para Clarke que terminó dejándose llevar, sin ser capaz de controlar sus emociones y claramente el alcohol no ayudaba en absoluto.

Sus labios besaron los de Lexa en un beso que escondía emociones que ninguna de las dos podía controlar. Las manos de Clarke fueron directas a la cintura de Lexa, quien tenía sus manos en el rostro de la rubia, queriendo así profundizar aquel beso, transmiéndole a Clarke todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

De repente, el ruido de la puerta hizo que ambas se separasen.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

Clarke no tuvo que girar la cabeza para comprobar de quién era esa voz, pero cuando lo hizo vio a una Nylah con cara de dolor y sorpresa que intentaba hayar una respuesta coherente para lo que estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos.

* * *

 **Bueno, no sé si os esperábais esto pero espero que nadie me mate. Os prometo que el personaje de Nylah tendrá un final feliz, confiad en mí.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer, por las reviews y por seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Una noche movida.

Nylah se había dado cuenta de que Clarke estaba tensa desde que habían entrado al bar, pero no sabía decir por qué. El alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en su novia y, aunque no era su reacción más común cuando bebía, tal vez su comportamiento se debiera a eso.

En cuanto se sentaron en aquella mesa notó cómo la mirada de aquella chica que se acababa de presentar como Lexa se posaba de forma muy poco disimulada sobre su novia. Al principio le molestó bastante pero pensó que tal vez, al igual que Clarke, aquella morena llevara algunas copas de más y lo cierto es que la rubia era una chica preciosa y resultaba difícil no admirar su belleza.

Al poco tiempo de estar allí sentados y charlando, Clarke dijo que quería ir al baño y a los pocos segundos, Lexa decidió seguirla. A Nylah le pareció algo normal hasta que notó cómo la mirada de Octavia, a la que tenía a su derecha, se dirigía a Raven, que tenía una expresión de pánico.

-¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Nylah algo nerviosa.

-No, nada - Le dijo Octavia rápidamente, pero sus ojos no hablaban igual que ella y Nylah sintió de golpe la necesidad de ir a ese baño a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden - Nylah, ¿dónde vas? - Dijo Octavia poniéndose nerviosa.

-Un segundo, ahora vuelvo - Contestó la castaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a los lavabos rápidamente.

-Nylah, ¡espera! - Le gritó Octavia para hacerse oír por encima de la música pero la aludida no le hizo caso y ni siquiera giró la cabeza para escuchar lo que había dicho - Mierda - Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cara y Raven suspiraba profundamente.

Ontari miraba toda la situación con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada, espero que nada - Contestó la morena, claramente nerviosa.

Nylah recorrió los primeros metros que separaban la mesa donde se encontraban todos sentados del baño con seguridad y decisión, pero a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, su velocidad disminuía al mismo tiempo que las dudas aumentaban. No sabía qué estaba pasando entre esa chica y su novia, pero esperaba que sólo fuesen imaginaciones suyas y que Octavia se hubiese puesto de ese modo por cualquier otro motivo.

Finalmente abrió la puerta del baño y lo que se encontró ante ella atravesó su pecho como diez mil cuchillos afilados, destinados a clavarse en su cuerpo y dejar que muriese desangrada.

Clarke se encontraba apoyada contra los lavabos del aseo mientras sus manos reposaban en la cintura de aquella chica morena que unos minutos atrás miraba a la rubia como si fuera de su posesión, y ahora entendía por qué. La morena besaba a Clarke con una delicadeza y una pasión que rompió a Nylah hasta dejarla hecha añicos. Y lo que terminó de destrozarla era que Clarke respondía a ese beso de la misma manera.

Nylah había creído en todo momento que su novia y aquella chica acababan de conocerse, o a lo sumo, habrían coincidido en algún momento en sus vidas universitarias como sabía que había pasado con los demás allí presentes, pero cuando las vio besarse de esa forma, no pudo evitar que su mente volviera a unas semanas atrás, cuando Clarke le había hablado sobre una persona de la que había estado enamorada.

¿Y si era esa chica?

Porque claramente no se estaban besando como se besarían dos personas en el baño de una discoteca que sólo se han dejado llevar por el alcohol. Ese beso parecía esconder unos sentimientos profundos que Nylah desconocía hasta ese momento.

La puerta del baño se cerró tras Nylah al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo que ambas chicas se separasen de golpe.

-¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - Fue lo único que Nylah pudo articular antes de que los ojos de Clarke se volvieran hacia ella, conteniendo el pánico y la verdad en ellos.

Lexa se encontraba algo aturdida y dio unos pasos atrás, separándose más de la rubia mientras la miraba a ella y a Nylah de forma intermitente.

El ambiente estaba totalmente cargado por la tensión y parecía que nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio hasta que Clarke lo hizo.

-Nylah... - Murmuró la rubia mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la castaña

-No - Dijo Nylah tajantemente mientras levantaba la mano, haciendo que Clarke se detuviera - Sólo dime que os acabáis de conocer y que simplemente te has dejado llevar por el alcohol - Le dijo mientras intentaba por todos los medios no romperse ahí mismo.

El silencio se instauró nuevamente en el baño.

Clarke miraba a Nylah sin poder hacer salir las palabras de su garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no quería decirle nada.

Sus ojos estaban hablando por ella.

Toda la sinceridad, todo lo que se había callado esos años, estaba ahí, y Clarke sabía que no podía hacer nada más para intentar ocultárselo. Todos los intentos de hacer feliz a aquella chica a la que acababa de partirle el corazón quedaban en nada. Lexa lo destruía todo con su sola presencia.

Los segundos pasaban, incrementando la tensión entre las tres que estaban allí, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando paso a una preocupada Octavia.

-¿Todo bien? - Dijo rápidamente, antes de observar con detenimiento la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Yo ya me iba - Concluyó Nylah con un deje triste y a la vez tajante, todavía sin apartar su vista de los ojos de Clarke.

Ya se estaba dando la vuelta para salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Clarke la detuvo.

-Nylah, ¡espera por favor! Déjame que te explique... - Dijo Clarke, desesperada.

Nylah giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos volvieran a hacer contacto con los de la rubia.

-Creo que ya me lo has explicado todo - Espetó antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al frente y salir de allí rápidamente.

Octavia seguía al lado de la puerta, observando la escena aún con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Clarke se giró hacia el lavabo y apoyó sus manos en este, agachando la cabeza y respirando hondo. Como si sus fuerzas se hubieran esfumado por esa puerta tras Nylah.

-Clarke... - Oyó a Lexa susurrar a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia - Lo siento, de verdad, no prentendía que...

-Es igual - Murmuró Clarke, aún con la cabeza agachada y con un deje triste - No eres la única que tiene culpa de esto.

-¿Que no? - Saltó Octavia enfurecida, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada - Clarke, tu vida se ha vuelto a ir al retrete desde que Lexa ha vuelto - Se puso a la altura de la morena y la miró a los ojos - Creí haberte dejado muy claro desde el primer día que no te acercases a ella, porque yo ya me veía venir todo esto. Pero ya veo que a ti te da exactamente igual, sólo te importa tu propio bienestar, ¿no?

-Octavia, basta - Le dijo Clarke mientras se incorporaba y se giraba para enfrentarlas a ambas - No ha sido la única que ha hecho cosas que no debía y lo sabes.

-Es igual Clarke - Dijo Lexa - Tiene razón, no debería haberte buscando desde un principio. Intentaré hablar con Nylah y decirle que ha sido todo culpa mía, y del alcohol claro - Dijo con media sonrisa que mostraba ápices de tristeza mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia dulcemente. Siento todo esto, de verdad.

Lexa se alejó de Clarke y Octavia para desaparecer por la puerta. La rubia hizo un amago de moverse para detenerla pero su amiga se lo impidió.

-Basta, Clarke - Le dijo Octavia mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y la intentaba tranquilizar - Deja que Lexa intente hacer las cosas bien por una vez.

Clarke, que todavía estaba mirando la puerta por donde Lexa había salido hacía apenas unos segundos, dirigió su mirada a su amiga. Una mirada que escondía el dolor, la verdad y las ansias de terminar con toda aquella mentira que había construído con los años.

Porque eso es lo que era, una mentira. Una burda mentira estúpida que sólo había servido para causar más daño, no sólo a ella, porque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sufrir, sino a otras personas que no tenían ninguna culpa de su dolor, como Nylah.

-¿Qué es hacer las cosas bien, O? - Dijo Clarke intentando que su voz no se rompiera - ¿Decirle a Nylah que se vio afectada por el alcohol y que en ningún momento ha pasado nada más entre nosotras? ¿Eso es?

-Si es lo necesario para evitar más sufrimiento, sí - Contestó Octavia, decidida.

-¿Para evitar más sufrimiento a quién? ¿A Nylah? -Dijo casi con una risa irónica - ¿Quieres que siga mintiéndole para que todo esté bien? Porque yo ya me he cansado de mentir. Estoy harta de mentirte a ti, de mentir a Raven, de mentir a Nylah y estoy cansada de mentirme a mí misma. No puedo más, O... - Murmuró mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Octavia vio cómo la presión había acabado con los nervios y la entereza de Clarke y no pudo evitar rodear a su amiga con sus brazos.

-Clarke, lo siento - Dijo suavemente - Sé que a veces soy dura pero sólo quiero evitar volver a verte sufrir - Clarke asintió levemente contra su hombro, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente en la posición que la morena se encontraba - Y tienes razón, no sé qué es lo que está bien o lo que está mal, pero yo sólo quiero que seas la Clarke Griffin que eras antes, quiero volver a verte feliz.

-Lo sé... - Dijo Clarke en un susurro casi imperceptible justo antes de que unas chicas entraran al baño e interrumpieran aquel momento.

-Vamos fuera, ¿vale? - Clarke asintió y salieron del baño en dirección a la mesa donde estaban antes sentadas, pero en cuanto divisaron la mesa sólo se encontraron con una Ontari que acogía a Nylah que parecía estar sollazando entre sus brazos.

Clarke al principio sintió pánico, pero debía ser consecuente con sus actos y se acercó decidida hacia la mesa, arrodillándose frente a la castaña.

-Nylah... ¿podemos hablar? - Dijo alzando la voz pero intentando a la vez que sonara suave, para calmar a la castaña.

-¿De verdad crees que tenemos algo de qué hablar? - Contestó Nylah, sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarla - ¿Por qué no te vas con Lexa, Clarke?

-Porque ahora mismo quiero hablar contigo - Dijo mientras cogía aire.

Nylah se incorporó y esta vez sí miró a Clarke a los ojos.

-¿Hablar conmigo para qué? - Dijo la castaña con una mirada de dolor que a Clarke la partió el alma. No solo por verla así, sino por saber que ella era la causante de todo el daño que Nylah estaba sintiendo en ese momento - ¿Para decirme cuánto lo sientes e irte con ella después?

-Tenemos que hablar todo esto, solo déjame...

-Pues que sea en otro momento - La interrumpió Nylah - De verdad, Clarke, ahora mismo lo último que me apetece es ver tu cara, porque refleja cada mentira que me he creído como una imbécil - Dijo antes de levantarse de aquel sillón y dirigirse al exterior de aquella discoteca, acompañada de Ontari.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre el sofá frente a la mesa, y Octavia lo hizo a su lado.

-¿Y los demás? - Preguntó Clarke intentando no darle más bombo a aquel tema.

-Están en la pista bailando - Dijo Octavia señalando a su izquierda

-¿Está allí Lexa?

-No, no la veo. Tal vez se haya ido... - Dijo Octavia - ¿Quieres olvidarte de esto? - Propuso sonriendo a medias, a lo que Clarke asintió - Pues vamos a por unos cuantos chupitos, venga.

Octavia se levantó y Clarke la imitó, aunque desganada. Iba a intentar beber, olvidar, y ya se preocuparía al día siguiente de lo que fuera a pasar.

* * *

Lexa había salido del baño con demasiados pensamientos rondando por su mente. Se sentía culpable de haber puesto a Clarke en ese compromiso, porque aunque la rubia insistiese en decir que parte de la culpa también era suya, ella sabía que si desde un primer momento hubiese aceptado que ahora aquella chica que deseaba a cada instante estaba con otra persona, nada de lo que acaba de suceder hubiese pasado.

Odiaba haber destruído algo tan importante de la vida de Clarke por su egoísmo. Porque tal vez Clarke la quería a ella, pero estaba segura que algo debía de sentir por aquella chica, sino no estaría con ella, ni mucho menos compartirían un techo.

Se iba a dirigir a Nylah para explicarle todo lo sucedido y pedirle perdón pero le comió el pánico. No podía decirle a aquella chica que sentía todo aquello y mentirle. Esa no era ella, y tampoco sabía como enfrentarla.

Y no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque su mente estaba tan colapsada que no podía hacer otra cosa, sintió la necesidad de marcar un número de teléfono, así que se dirigió a la salida de la discoteca, donde no había tanto ruido y lo hizo. Un par de tonos fueron suficientes para que la persona al otro lado de la línea contestara.

-¿Lexa? - Preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En casa... ¿pasa algo?

-Estoy en Arkadia, la discoteca nueva. ¿Podrías venir a por mí, por favor? - Preguntó casi en un sollozo, desbordada por las emociones.

-Claro, dame diez minutos y estoy allí.

Lexa colgó rápìdamente el teléfono, sabía que no había sido ni mucho menos la mejor idea en esos momentos, pero necesitaba salir de ahí y no estar sola, y Costia era la única persona que podía ayudarla.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella cena, pero Lexa había entendido que tal vez lo hizo simplemente para salir del paso con sus amigos, que no paraban de preguntarle, y no porque quisiera algo con ella, porque lo cierto era que después de aquella noche, la chica no había intentado volver a contactar con ella.

Unos minutos después Costia apareció con su coche y Lexa entró rápidamente en él, sin apenas mirar a la otra chica.

-Hola - Dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Qué pasa, Lex? - Preguntó Costia claramente preocupada.

-¿Tienes alcohol en tu casa? Necesito unas cuantas copas

Costia rió ligeramente.

-Todo el que quieras.

La casa de Costia no quedaba muy lejos así que llegaron rápidamente. Lexa nunca había estado allí y se sorprendió al ver lo lujosa que era, y también lo grande y espaciosa. Pensó que era demasiada cosa para una sola persona.

Costia le indicó a Lexa que se sentase en un sofá que había en un salón inmenso mientras ella iba a la cocina a buscar algo de alcohol y un par de copas.

En cuanto volvió se encontró a Lexa con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cara entre sus manos.

-Ey... - Le dijo mientras dejaba la botella de whisky y los vasos en la mesa y se sentaba a su lado - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que soy gilipollas - Dijo mientras levantaba la vista y miraba a Costia - He besado a Clarke y su chica nos ha visto y la he puesto una situación horrible.

-Oh dios... - Dijo Costia con la boca entreabierta y con las cejas alzadas - De verdad que no haces nada bueno, ¿eh? - Soltó Costia, medio divertida, intentando relajar un poco a la morena.

-Tienes razón, no tengo remedio - Dijo Lexa sirviendo un poco del whisky, primero a Costia y luego a ella, bebiéndose el vaso entero de un trago.

-¿Y por qué has querido venir aquí? - Preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

-No sé, me he sentido agobiada y... has sido la primera persona que ha pasado por mi mente - Confesó Lexa.

De repente sintió cómo Costia se acercaba a ella.

-Tal vez eso quiera decir algo, Lex... - Dijo de forma sugerente.

-Costia, yo, no... - Intentó decirle a la castaña pero un dedo se colocó en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

-Shh, olvídate de todo por esta noche, ¿vale? - Le propuso Costia, acercándose a su boca lentamente.

El alcohol, la tensión y el dolor que sentía Lexa hicieron que sintiera unas ganas tremendas de olvidarse de todo lo malo y, aunque sabía que era lo peor que podía hacer, se dejó llevar sin remedio.

* * *

 **No me matéis por el final, por favor!**

 **Espero que la historia esté gustando, y muchas gracias por cada review, y por leer cada capítulo!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Esperanza.

Lexa abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol incidió directamente sobre ella. Se encontraba algo aturdida y por lo que podía ver a su alrededor, no estaba en su cama, ni en su habitación, ni mucho menos en su casa.

Estaba tumbada de lado mirando hacia la ventana que tenía delante de ella, mientras un cuerpo se aferraba a ella, abrazándola como si no hubiese nada más en la tierra.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese el de Clarke, que aquellos brazos que la agarraban como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo fueran los de aquella rubia que había aparecido en sus sueños una vez más. Pero sabía que no era así.

De repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior la sacudió con fuerza, provocándole un horrible dolor de cabeza que hizo que Lexa cerrara los ojos y se llevara las manos a la cabeza, intentando inútilmente mitigarlo.

Por su mente pasaron los momentos en la cena, cuando estaba hablando animadamente con Ontari, cuando llegaron a la discoteca, cuando Clarke llegó con sus amigos, y por supuesto, cuando se le había ocurrido la genial idea de salir tras ella cuando la rubia fue al baño y de besarla, haciendo que Nylah las descubriera.

Y luego su mente regresó al último momento que recordaba y se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Intentó sin éxito deshacerse del agarre de Costia sigilosamente, pero la castaña enseguida despertó y atrapó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Lexa, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Buenos días preciosa - Murmuró la castaña en el oído de Lexa, haciendo que esta cogiera sus manos para apartarla y poder levantarse de la cama rápidamente.

-¿Te importaría darme algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor? - Dijo de la forma más seria que pudo, intentando ocultar la desesperación y la rabia que sentía por haberse puesto a ella misma en esa situación.

Lo último que la Lexa sobria hubiese hecho sería haber llamado a Costia pidiéndole que la recogiera y la llevara a su casa, pero el alcohol había hablado por ella y había terminado haciendo lo que en ese momento se arrepentía hasta la saciedad de haber hecho.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa ahora? Porque lo último que quería era tener que dar explicaciones a Costia y temía que la castaña se pensar que eso podría haber significado algo y que la cosa no terminaría allí.

Sólo quería despertarse con una persona entre sus brazos cada mañana, y esa no era Costia ni mucho menos.

Y ahora tampoco lo iba a poder hacer con ella. Suponía que Clarke habría hablado con Nylah y habrían vuelto a casa juntas. Al fin y al cabo, se notaba que la rubia la quería, su reacción le hizo comprender que por mucho que ella hubiera vuelto a la ciudad y Clarke le hubiese dicho que sus sentimientos hacia ella siguieran ahí, ella no era más que el pasado, un pasado que debía quedarse donde correspondía, dejando paso al futuro, un futuro en el que Clarke despertara cada mañana entre besos y caricias de Nylah.

Le hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Costia incorporándose.

-Costia.. - Dijo Lexa mientras suspiraba y se llevaba las manos a la cara - Sólo dame algo, ¿vale?

-Está bien, está bien. Voy a preparar algo de desayuno de paso - Se levantó de la cama y se puso una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos antes de poner rumbo a la cocina.

-Oye Costia, ¿dónde..

-Tu ropa está en el salón - La interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-Genial, Lexa, te has lucido - Dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a donde Costia le había dicho.

Se puso la ropa rápidamente en el salón y fue a la cocina, donde Costia preparaba unas tostadas.

-¿Café? - Preguntó la castaña al ver a Lexa entrar por la puerta, y la morena negó levemente.

-Costia.. - Dijo Lexa, no muy convencida de lo que iba a decir a continuación - ¿Qué pasó anoche? - Una sonrisa se instauró en la cara de Costia y Lexa la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues... lo que tenía que pasar, supongo.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Lexa, que no entendía a qué había venido esa respuesta tan segura por parte de la castaña.

-Pues eso, no sé Lexa, cuando viniste a la consulta todo me pareció muy raro pero entiendo ahora que no soy la única que siente que sigue habiendo algo después de todos estos años.

-¿Qué? - Lexa abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que eso era lo que Costia había sacado en claro.

-Oh venga - Dijo mientras dejaba unas tostadas en un plato y se acercaba a Costia - Puedes venir y contarme todas las excusas que quieras sobre Clarke, pero si me llamaste a mí anoche fue por algo - Se quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Lexa, pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de la morena, acariciando sus mechones de pelo - Me necesitabas, Lexa...

La morena inmediatamente empujó con suavidad a Costia, intentando poner distancia entre ambas.

-Costia, ¿qué narices te pasa?

-¿Acaso es mentira? Venga Lexa, sabes que hay algo...

-No hay nada, Costia. Si te pedí trabajo en la consulta era porque pensaba que podrías ayudarme, no por nada más.

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿Que sigues queriendo a esa rubia tonta por la que me dejaste en la universidad? - Preguntó con tono burlón.

-Sí, la sigo queriendo.

-¿Y lo de anoche?

-Necesitaba ir a algún lado, pero en ningún momento pretendía acabar en tu cama, Costia. No sé qué película te habrás montado en tu cabeza pero no pasa nada entre nosotras dos. Pareces una cría a la que hay que explicárselo todo - Espetó antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina pero Costia la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo.

-Lexa...

-¿Qué, Costia? ¿Qué?

-Yo sólo quería una segunda oportunidad contigo - Dijo la castaña con los ojos vidriosos.

Lexa suspiró profundamente.

-Costia, tienes que aceptar que lo nuestro acabó hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo siento, pero es así, y siento que hayas pensado que puede haber algo entre nosotras. Será mejor que no vuelva a la consulta.

-No, Lexa, tienes tu puesto de trabajo si quieres ahí...

-Lo siento, prefiero no tenerte cerca.

Le dirigió una última y fría mirada antes de recoger la chaqueta que tenía en una butaca en el salón y salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber acudido a Costia en un principio para trabajar con ella, y mucho más de haberla llamado la noche anterior. Debió imaginar que el alcohol le haría perder cualquier raciocinio y las cosas acabarían así.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho.

Le dolía demasiado haber expuesto a Clarke de tal manera delante de su novia. La quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la rubia fuese suya, pero eso no le daba ni mucho menos el derecho a besarla cuando quisiera.

Cuando salió del local ni siquiera se despidió de todos los que estaban allí así que decidió llamar a Lincoln para disculparse. En cuanto desbloqueó el móvil se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él. Marcó el número y enseguida su hermano contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Pero mira quien es, la escapista - Dijo con tono burlón.

-No tiene gracia, Lincoln.

-¿Dónde coño te metiste? Me tenías preocupado.

-Eso da igual, ¿cómo fue la noche?

-Bien, bueno, el ambiente estaba algo raro pero...

-¿Lo sabes? - Le interrumpió Lexa.

-Sí, claro, me olí algo cuando de repente no estabáis ni Nylah ni tú y Clarke no tenía muy buena cara.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-¿Nylah se fue? - Preguntó Lexa desconcertada.

-Sí, se fue con la chica morena, con la que estabas hablando tú al principio de la noche.

-¿Con Ontari? Vaya... - Lexa había esperado que Clarke y Nylah lo arreglaran todo o al menos que se hubiesen ido a casa a hablar las cosas - ¿Y Clarke se quedó toda la noche?

-Sí, estuvo bebiendo y bailando con nosotros, ya sabes, intentando olvidarse un poco de todo, y luego se volvió a casa con nosotros.

-Debe de odiarme... - Suspiró Lexa.

-Sabes que no, tal vez tú no hayas actuado de la manera más correcta, pero ella tampoco. Clarke, te quiere todavía, Lexa.

-Lo sé, pero Nylah...

-Estoy seguro de que eso se ha acabado - La interrumpió su hermano.

-No sé Lincoln, espero que lo arreglen en algún momento, no quiero que eso se estropee por mi culpa.

-Ey, Lexa, escúchame. Tal vez Octavia me mataría por decirte esto pero parece que no te das cuenta de que Clarke no es feliz así. Se ha intentado sacrificar y dejar sus sentimientos hacia ti a un lado por hacer feliz a Nylah y mira cómo ha salido. No es tu culpa, era algo destinado al fracaso. Nylah es una gran chica y por eso se merece a alguien que la quiera como Clarke te quiere a ti. Así que en cierto modo me alegro de todo lo que está pasando.

-No sé, sigo viéndolo todo muy complicado.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, Lex - Le aconsejó su hermano - Y ahora te dejo, que nos vamos a comer a casa del hermano de Octavia. Nos vemos pronto, espero.

-Claro Lincoln, gracias por todo.

-De nada hermanita, cuídate.

Lexa prosiguió su camino hacia su casa y, de alguna manera, se sintió más aliviada tras la llamada a su hermano.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la noche de la discoteca y Clarke estaba desesperada. Nylah no había aparecido por casa y no contestaba a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes. Necesitaba hablar con ella porque se estaba realmente volviendo loca.

En esos días no había hecho otra cosa que darle vueltas a todo. Pensaba que tal vez si hubiese sido sincera consigo misma y con Nylah ahora no estaría en esa situación.

Y por otro lado, tampoco había sabido nada de Lexa, cosa que era normal pero que sólo hacía aumentar su desesperación. La morena había desaparecido de la discoteca antes de que ella saliera del baño y desde entonces ni siquiera había intentado contactar con ella.

Y para rematar, había perdido a dos pacientes en el hospital en esos días. Sabía que era algo que solía pasar en la profesión y en la universidad habían intentado normalizarlo para que los estudiantes no se sintieran mal cuando les tocara estar en esa posición pero ella no podía evitar pensarlo.

Se acordaba de sus padres cada vez que alguien moría en la camilla y el dolor que ya de por si sentía en su corazón aumentaba.

Se encontraba en el sofá de su casa cenando una pizza cuando de repente oyó la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada, seguida de un portazo.

-¿Nylah? - Se incorporó de inmediato.

-Hola -Dijo la castaña entrando al salón, hablando con un tono bastante neutro.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas? - Preguntó Clarke rápidamente, mostrando su preocupación.

-Ah, ahora te importa eso. No dejas de sorprenderme, Clarke - Espetó.

-Nylah, sabes que me preocupo por ti.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Necesitaba tiempo, y ahora veo que no ha sido el suficiente - Se sentó en el sofá al lado de la rubia.

-Sabes que necesitamos hablar... - Clarke se acercó un poco a ella.

-¿Necesitamos o necesitas hacerlo tú para limpiar tu conciencia?.

-Creo... creo que mereces saber la verdad.

-¿Que esa chica es de la que llevas tanto tiempo enamorada? No hace falta que lo jures - Dijo en medio de una risa irónica.

-No sólo eso.

-Pues muy bien, soy toda oídos - Dijo Nylah cruzándose de brazos.

Clarke cogió aire antes de seguir hablando. Sabía que tenía que ser sincera con ella y que no servía de nada seguir intentando ocultarlo.

-Estuve con ella cuando tú te fuiste a Nueva York a la convención periodística. Me dije a mí misma que sólo sería una noche, para decir adiós a todo lo que ella había significado pero...

-¿Decir adiós? Clarke, no lo has hecho en cinco años, no puedes hacerlo ahora. Es absurdo.

-Odio que todo esto haya pasado así, Nylah, de verdad...

-¿Qué puedo decir? - Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros - Yo no he tenido elección pero tal vez tú sí.

-Ojalá hubiese hecho las cosas de diferente manera y hubiera sido la pareja que te mereces - Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban en lágrimas. Odiaba no haber podido llegar a sentir por ella lo mismo que por Lexa, porque Nylah era una persona estupenda que lo había dado todo por ella y Clarke no había sido capaz de entregarse de esa manera.

-Ey... - Dijo Nylah cogiéndole la mano - Clarke, no te pongas así, no podemos controlar lo que sentimos y muchas veces tampoco nuestras acciones.

-No hagas eso... - Dijo Clarke entre sollozos

-¿El qué?

-Comportarte tan bien conmigo, Nylah, no me lo merezco.

-Creo que acabar esto mal no es una buena salida. Hemos compartido una casa y una vida y no quiero salir por esa puerta sin dirigirnos la palabra...

-No tienes por qué irte tú - Dijo Clarke levantando la vista hacia Nylah, ya que había estado mirando hacia el suelo en todo momento - Yo puedo buscar algo, sé que te encanta este piso...

-Pero la casa es tuya, Clarke, y prefiero no estar aquí, me ahogarían los recuerdos.

-Dios, lo siento tanto Nylah, pero tanto... - Dijo Clarke, llorando con más fuerza.

-No voy a mentirte y decirte que no preferiría que me lo hubieses contado todo desde un principio, pero no mandamos sobre nuestro corazón, y está claro que aquí, a tu lado, no es donde debo estar. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, la verdad - Dijo Nylah tristemente.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme todo lo que te he hecho.

-No hables como si fueras una mala persona, Clarke, no lo eres - Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente - Tal vez ahora puedas ser feliz y yo pueda encontrar a la persona con la que debo estar.

Clarke asintió sonriendo tristemente.

-Ahora me voy, volveré esta semana para recoger mis cosas - Dijo Nylah levantándose del sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? - Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hasta desaparecer del salón y salir de ese piso al que ya no llamaría casa.

Clarke se relajó otra vez sobre el sofá, sintiéndose por una parte aliviada por haber aclarado todo con Nylah y por otra parte triste, porque no sabía qué pasaría a continuación.

Su mente voló hasta aquellos ojos color verde que le quitaban la facultad de respirar. Quizás debería hablar con ella, o intentarlo. No sabía si la morena querría, después de todo.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí había esperanza para poder despertarse otra vez cada mañana entre aquellos brazos a los que podía llamar paraíso.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, parece que esto se calma un poquito. A ver cómo sigue la cosa.**

 **Dedicatoria especial para Apoyo, que ya no me tiene en su lista negra así que mucho amor para ella.**

 **Como siempre gracias por los comentarios y por leer!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Te quiero.

-Ya era hora, de verdad - Dijo Octavia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que te hayan dado la mejor noticia de tu vida, O - Dijo Clarke entre risas.

-Bueno, es que estaba claro que no estabas enamorada de ella y al final eso sólo acabaría amargándoos a ambas. Así que me alegro de que vayáis a pasar página - Clarke asintió con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que ella y Nylah habían hablado y acababa de contárselo todo a su mejor amiga mientras hacían un descanso en sus turnos de trabajo y tomaban un café en la sala de descanso de médicos.

\- Y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? - Preguntó Octavia con curiosidad.

-Pues terminar el café y volver a quirófano, por desgracia - Bromeó la rubia y Octavia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-¿Y entonces? - Clarke sabía perfectamente de lo que le hablaba su amiga pero prefirió hacerse la tonta, quería evitar el tema.

-No sé, ¿una morena de ojos verdes que te quita el sueño tal vez?

-Lo siento O, ya hemos hablado de esto, pero estás con Lincoln y yo no quiero que él sufra, que me cae muy bien - Volvió a bromear Clarke, ganándose esta vez un pequeño golpe en el hombro por parte de su amiga.

-Clarke, venga tía, sabes que te hablo de Lexa.

-Lo sé, lo sé - Dijo, aún riendo.

-¿Y bien? - Dijo Octavia con un suspiro, su amiga haciéndose la remolona era algo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-No sé, aún no lo he pensado.

-¿Cómo? - Dijo Octavia frunciendo el ceño - O sea, básicamente tu relación se ha ido a la mierda porque estás coladísima y pilladísima por mi cuñada, ¿y ahora no sabes lo que vas a hacer? No te entiendo.

-La que no te entiende soy yo. Hace una semana casi que me estabas matando por haberla visto y por haberme acostado con ella y ahora...

-Estabas con Nylah, Clarke. Sabes que es direfente - La interrumpió su amiga - Ahora quiero que vayas a por ella y seáis felices juntas y me deis muchos sobrinitos - Dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Clarke riera y negara con la cabeza.

-Qué tonta puedes ser a veces.

-Pero me quieres.

-Eso siempre - Contestó la rubia aún riendo.

-Oye, por cierto - Dijo de repente la morena poniéndose algo más seria - Nylah el otro día estaba abrazando a la chica aquella que iba con Lexa cuando salimos del baño, ¿crees que...

-No lo sé - Contestó Clarke - Yo también lo pensé. Y si fue y se la tiró no la culparía en absoluto, la verdad.

-Bueno, la chica tiene derecho a ser feliz, igual que tú.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí - Dijo Clarke dándole un último trago a su café - Y ahora, a trabajar.

-¿Nos toca juntas en quirófano, no?

-Sí, eso creo.

Ambas salieron por la puerta y se digieron a los ascensores para sufir hasta la planta de los quirófanos. En cuanto las puertas abrieron, Clarke y Octavia se dispusieron a entrar pero al ver que Lexa la miraba fijamente desde el interior de la cabina, la rubia se quedó paralizada.

-Hola - Dijo tímidamente la morena mientras salía del ascensor.

-Ehh, esto... Voy subiendo a planta, ¿vale? - Dijo Octavia entrando rápidamente al sitio de donde Lexa acababa de salir - Te espero allí - Dijo antes de pulsar el botón para subir hasta el piso deseado y Clarke simplemente asintió.

La puerta del ascensor se quedó y se quedaron la una frente a la otra. Había gente por los pasillos, pacientes buscando la consulta a la que tenían que ir y celadores arrastrando camillas de un lado a otro del hospital, pero ellas se sentían como que no había nadie más allí. Estaban mirándose fijamente la una a la otra. Clarke se perdía en aquel bosque que eran los ojos de Lexa mientras que la morena se zambullía en el mar increíblemente azul que bañaba los de Clarke.

-¿Qué... qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Clarke en un balbuceo. No entendía por qué seguía poniéndose nerviosa después de tanto tiempo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y era recorrido por escalofríos y sensaciones que ni ella misma podía llegar a entender cada vez que se encontraba frente a Lexa, y se sentía como una adolescente quinceañera.

-Emmm, tenía que hacerme un análisis de sangre. Para controlar que todo esté en orden, ya sabes - Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriendo a medias, y Clarke no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que iba con aquellos pantalones color verde militar y aquella camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Y por no habla de su pelo suelto que caía íntegramente sobre su hombro derecho.

 _No hay derecho a que sea tan preciosa,_ pensó.

-¿Y tú? - Preguntó Lexa al ver que la otra chica estaba callada sin decir nada.

-Trabajo aquí - Contestó levantando levemente los brazos, haciendo señal de que era bastante obvio.

-Cierto, perdona, se me había olvidado - Dijo Lexa sonriendo.

Entonces Clarke supo que tal vez esa era la oportunidad que ambas necesitaban para poder hablar calmadamente.

-Oye... - Comenzó a decir Clarke, haciendo que la morena fijara nuevamente su atención en ella.

-¿Si? - Preguntó Lexa con curiosidad.

-Ahora estoy trabajando pero... ¿quieres pasar esta noche por mi casa?. Me gustaría hablar contigo - Clarke notó cómo los ojos de Lexa de pronto brillaban.

-¿Esta noche? Claro, sería genial - Dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-Genial, pues esta noche te veo - Clarke sonrío y se acercó a Lexa para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, que hizo que la morena temblase.

-Hasta luego - Dijo Lexa mirándola intensamente una vez más y alejándose por el pasillo.

Clarke llamó al ascensor y suspiró con fuerza. El cosquilleo que había aparecido en todo su cuerpo en el momento que vio a Lexa frente a ella no cesaba, y no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se instalase en su rostro al pensar en esa noche.

* * *

En cuanto el turno acabó, Clarke se dirigió escopetada al parking para montarse en el coche y dirigirse a su casa. Desde que había hablado con Lexa esa mañana no había podido evitar ponerse más y más nerviosa conforme pasaban los minutos.

Le había dicho a Lexa que fuera a su casa por la noche pero no le había dicho una hora concreta y no sabría cuánto tiempo tendría para arreglarse pero rezó por que la morena aún tardara algunas horas y pudiera dejarlo todo a punto.

Llegó a casa y rápidamente entró a la ducha, donde no se entretuvo mucho, y salió hasta su habitación envuelta en una toalla cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. El nombre de Raven salía en la pantalla y Clarke bufó antes de responder.

-No es un buen momento, Reyes.

-¿Ah, no? - Dijo Raven con voz divertida al otro lado de la línea.

-No.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas explicarme la telenovela venezolana que ahora es tu vida? - Dijo entre risas.

-Octavia no sabe callarse, ¿eh?.

-Octavia es una buena amiga que se preocupa por ti y se lo cuenta todo a la tita Raven. Ya me ha dicho que esta noche tienes una cita.

-No es una cita - Dijo Clarke tajantemente.

-¿No? - El tono de Raven seguía siendo divertido - Porque me apuesto el cuello a que ahora estás agobiadísima eligiendo qué te vas a poner - Clarke se mantuvo en silencio y Raven echó a reír - Anda, si sabemos que en cuanto entre por esa puerta te va a empotrar contra la pared.

-Raven, por dios - Dijo Clarke mientras sacaba varias prendas del armario y las colocaba sobre su cama para elegir una.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas en la uni? ¿Cuándo empezásteis a salir?.

-Vale, Raven, ya está - Intentó sin éxito que su amiga callase.

-Anda, que no venías tú por las mañanas al campus con una cara de fascinada por haber echado el mejor polvo de tu vida. Y lo peor, es que traías esa cara cada maldito día.

-Anda, exagerada - Dijo Clarke, riendo finalmente - En serio Raven, no sé cuándo va a venir y estoy aún sin vestir. Te prometo que mañana te llamo y te cuento todo, ¿vale?.

-Como no sea así voy a tu casa y te hago un interrogatorio con polígrafo incluído, ¿me oyes? - Dijo Raven subiendo el tono.

-Está bien, está bien. Hasta luego Raven.

-Venga hermosa, ¡a por ella! - Dijo la morena antes de colgar.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Clarke centró toda su atención en las prendas que tenía delante de ella. ¿Debía ponerse un vestido o algo más informal?

Se sentía frustrada por no ser capaz de contener sus emociones y nervios con Lexa. Parecía que aquello era una primera cita y lo cierto era que no había persona que conociese mejor que a Lexa y que la morena era la persona que mejor la conocía a ella. Pasasen los años que pasasen, esa transparencia en los ojos de ambas y la conexión inexplicable que siempre habían sentido les hacía saber qué sentía o qué pensaba la otra con tan sólo mirarse.

Finalmente y tras unos minutos de indecisión, se decantó por un sencillo vestido azul, que estaba segura que encantaría a la morena.

Recogió toda su habitación y se aseguró que todo en la casa estuviera en orden. Luego, decidió llamar para pedir comida a domicilio ya que con los nervios no sabía si podría cocinar algo decente, así que le pareció que lo más sensato fue encargarla y decidió pedir sushi, ya que sabía que a la morena le encantaba.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, se sentó en el sofá a esperar y los nervios la estaban comiendo por dentro. Encendió la televisión e hizo zapping durante unos minutos hasta que no pudo estar más tiempo sentada y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa.

 _¿Y si se ha arrepentido?_

Ese pensamiento pasó por su mente e intentó disiparlo. Sabía que Lexa no haría algo así y, en todo caso, le avisaría.

Pasados unos minutos el timbre sonó y Clarke se apresuró a abrir, pero la decepción recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio que se trataba del repartidor de comida.

Abrió la puerta desganada y cogió la comida tras pagarle al chico, se dirigió a la cocina y la dejó sobre la encimera.

-Esto te pasa por gilipollas - Se dijo Clarke a sí misma, viendo que los minutos pasaban y Lexa no daba señales de ir a aparecer.

Finalmente, y ya pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando Clarke se había rendido y estaba en el sofá viendo alguna película mala que estaban emitiendo, el timbre sonó. La rubia se acercó para abrir la puerta y al otro lado se encontró a Lexa, que estaba algo pálida, pero aún así estaba preciosa y sujetaba un pequeño ramo de flores en una mano y una bolsa en la otra.

-Hola, disculpa por haber tardado tanto, he tenido un pequeño problema - Dijo la morena, con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo que las piernas de Clarke temblasen.

-Tranquila, ¿estás bien? - Dijo Clarke haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar - Estás algo pálida.

-Sí, no te preocupes - Lexa se giró para quedar frente a ella en cuanto Clarke cerró la puerta y le tendió el ramo de flores que llevaba en una de sus manos - Esto es para ti.

Clarke cogió el ramo y lo olió profundamente. Era realmente bonito y se notaba que Lexa lo había elegido personalmente. En cuanto levantó la mirada del ramo, pudo ver que la morena la miraba de una forma intensa.

-Es precioso, gracias Lex, aunque no tendrías que haberte molestado - Le sonrió la rubia.

-Sólo por ver esa sonrisa merecía la pena - Contestó Lexa - He traído algo de vino y chocolate, supuse que iríamos a cenar.

-Supusiste bien, he encargado algo de sushi, que sé que te encanta - Dijo Clarke yendo hasta la cocina para coger la bandeja.

Clarke volvió rápidamente con la bandeja en las manos y un par de copas y colocó todo sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá, mientras Lexa abría la botella de vino.

Ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra y empezaron a degustar las piezas de sushi que había delante de ellas.

-¿Lo has pedido del sitio aquel al que solíamos ir? - Dijo Lexa con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, lo he visto y no he podido evitarlo.

-Me sorprende que siga abierto, la verdad.

Tras varios minutos donde simplemente disfrutaban la compañía de la otra y de la comida, Lexa dejó los palillos con los que estaba comiendo y se acercó a Clarke, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de la otra, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Lexa.

La morena no estaba muy segura de por qué Clarke la había invitado a su casa, en el hospital por la mañana la había notado nerviosa pero también amable e incluso algo cariñosa con ella, dado que se había despedido con un suave beso en la mejilla. Y ahora que estaban allí, cenando tan tranquilamente, no pudo evitar que las ilusiones vinieran a ella.

Se había prometido a ella misma que no volvería a buscar a Clarke, pero el universo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquello y hacía que se encontraran en cualquier lugar, y esa vez no había sido ella la que había dado el paso, sino que había sido la rubia, y ella no se podía negar a eso.

Lexa continuaba con su mano en la rodilla de Clarke, masajeándola y acariciándola suavemente, mientras la miraba con un amor y un cariño inexplicable, mientras Clarke se tensaba por sus caricias y la forma en la que esta la miraba.

-Sí, claro, ¿por qué? - Preguntó Clarke, que seguía degustando la comida.

-No sé, me has dicho esta mañana que tenías que hablar conmigo.

-Sí, cierto, pero quería disfrutar un poco antes de la cena y este vino tan bueno que has traído - Dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa, y la morena le sonrió.

-¿Y Nylah? - Preguntó de repente.

-Ya no vive aquí - Dijo Clarke distraídamente, como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

Lexa de repente se puso nerviosa.

-Vosotras, ¿ya no..?

-No - Contestó Clarke interrumpiendo a la morena, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella y ponía su mano sobre la que Lexa tenía en su rodilla.

-No sé muy bien qué decir, ¿por eso querías hablar conmigo? - Preguntó Lexa, aún algo confundida.

Clarke de repente rió de una forma que hizo que Lexa se sintiera plena, y llevó sus manos al rostro de la morena, agarrándolo con cariño y acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Sí - Dijo en un susurro - Quería decirte que siento todo esto, porque lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio es haber dejado a Nylah, porque ni yo era feliz, ni tampoco era capaz de hacerla feliz a ella.

-¿Y ahora? - Preguntó Lexa aún con el nerviosismo recorriendo su estómago.

-Ahora... - Empezó a decir Clarke mientras respiraba profundamente y una leve sonrisa se le escapaba entre los labios - Ahora sólo puedo pensar en que si tengo alguna posibilidad de ser feliz es sólo a tu lado, Lexa. Y tal vez ni siquiera me lo merezca porque realmente sé que te he mareado en este tiempo. Te he mareado a ti, me he mareado a mí, a Nylah... Pero jamás había tenido algo tan claro.

-Clarke... - Comenzó a decir Lexa pero la rubia le interrumpió.

-Déjame decirte esto, por favor - Dijo mirándola a los ojos con amor, sin soltar su rostro en ningún momento y la morena asintió - Te quiero, Lex. Te quiero como nunca he podido querer a nadie en mi vida. Te quise desde que te vi en la universidad, y te he seguido queriendo cada maldito segundo incluso todo este tiempo, y aunque haya intentado ocultarlo, ahora necesito que lo sepas, quiero estar contigo, cariño. Es lo único que quiero.

Clarke se quedó mirándola unos segundos, esperando la reacción de Lexa que la miraba con una emoción inmensa.

-No te haces una idea de lo que necesitaba oírte decir eso - Dijo antes de romper la distancia que aún había entre las dos besándola con absoluta pasión.

Clarke notó su mejilla mojada y enseguida se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas habían caído desde los ojos de Lexa. Se separó unos centímetros para verla y la mirada de adoración que vio en la morena la llenó de una forma que no era capaz de expresar.

Clarke jamás había visto llorar a Lexa. Siempre la había considerado la fuerte de las dos, la que permanecía sin derrumbarse pese a las adversidades, y verla en aquel momento así, viendo que se estaba desnudando emocionalmente como nunca lo había hecho, le hizo darse cuenta aún más si cabe que lo único que quería en el mundo era pasar cada día al lado de aquellos ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Parece que la cosa mejora, ¿seguirá así? :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por leer y por las reviews!**

 **Tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar la próxima vez, tengo un par de exámenes la semana que viene y los estudios son lo primero, pero intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Felicidad.

Lexa pensaba que jamás había sentido tanta paz. Ni siquiera años atrás, cuando todavía estaban en la universidad y la felicidad les desbordaba a ella y a Clarke. En ese momento todo era diferente, ambas habían crecido y madurado y estaban dispuestas a darse otra oportunidad.

Ella se había prometido a si misma no volver a buscar a Clarke, porque pensaba que arreglaría las cosas con Nylah, alegando que tal vez se había dejado llevar por el alcohol, pero en cuanto la rubia le había propuesto hablar en su casa, una esperanza se había instalado en el fondo de su corazón y no había podido evitar sentirse feliz.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la rubia y la cabeza de esta reposaba sobre sus piernas mientras veían una película. Se había dedicado durante la hora y media que ya llevaban en esa posición a acariciar suavemente el pelo de la rubia mientras esta le hacía caricias en la pierna.

-¿Estás dormida? - Le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Clarke se giró rápidamente con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí - Dijo divertida.

-¿Ah si? ¿Segura? - Dijo Lexa mientras llevaba sus manos hacia el abdomen de Clarke, amenazando con comenzar su ataque.

-Lexa, ni se te ocurra - Le adivirtió Clarke levantando un dedo.

La morena rápidamente colocó sus manos sobre la rubia y comenzó a provocarle cosquillas haciendo que se moviera sin poder controlarse, llevándose Lexa más de un manotazo inintencionado.

Tras varios minutos en medio de esa guerra, Clarke se incorporó como pudo, y cogiendo a Lexa por la camisa, hizo que se tumbara en el sofá, después colocándose ella encima.

-¿Vas a parar? - Le dijo alzando una ceja.

-No sé, depende - Le contestó Lexa divertida.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De lo que me ofrezcas si paro - Dijo Lexa con la voz ronca y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose con una intensidad que ninguna había visto en otra persona más que en la otra.

Clarke no pudo aguantar mucho más y estrelló sus labios contra los de la chica que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Las manos de Lexa fueron directas a las caderas de Clarke y comenzaron a masajearlas suavemente mientras se dejaban llevar por la pasión del beso.

La lengua de Lexa tímidamente rozó los labios de Clarke, acariciándolos, humedeciéndolos con suavidad, a la espera de que la otra abriese su boca para introducirse en ella y explorarla con exactitud y ganas.

Clarke hizo que su lengua acompañara a la de Lexa empezando una batalla que ninguna iba a ganar, subiendo la temperatura de aquel momento, que ya empezaba a ser bastante intenso.

Las manos de Clarke fueron directas al cuello de Lexa, profundizando así los besos, acariciando aquella piel que tan loca la volvía.

Las respiraciones de ambas pronto comenzaron a ser erráticas. Lexa descendió con sus manos por la cintura de Clarke, moviéndolas hasta su espalda, y bajándolas lentamente con caricias por sus glúteos, llegando al final del corto vestido de la rubia e introduciéndolas suavemente, queriendo sentir con sus dedos la piel de Clarke, que gimió en la boca de Lexa por el placer del contacto que le proporcionaba la morena.

Clarke buscó rápidamente los botones de la camisa de Lexa y, mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear sensualmente los labios de la morena, los desabrochó sintiendo cómo sus dedos temblaban y cómo Lexa apretaba su glúteos con sus manos.

Apartó ligeramente la camisa de los hombros de Lexa y comenzó a acariciarlos con desesperación. La morena se incorporó para ayudarle a deshacerse de la camisa mientras continuaba con sus manos bajo el vestido de Clarke.

Lexa aprovechó para quitar el vestido de Clarke que quedó en ropa interior y ambas se miraron unos segundos antes de volver a atacar la boca de la otra.

Clarke volvió a hacer que Lexa se tumbase y masajeó sus pechos por encima del sujetador mientras la morena ahogaba un gemido en la garganta. Sus manos descendieron por el abdomen ligeramente bronceado de la chica hasta llegar a su pantalón, que desabrochó con torpeza antes de introducir una de sus manos por encima de su ropa interior.

Clarke notó que de la entrepierna de Lexa emanaba un calor y una humedad que indicaban que estaba tan excitada como ella por lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento y eso no hizo más humedecerla a ella misma aún más.

Comenzó a frotar su mano contra el sexo de Lexa, por encima de su ropa interior, notando cómo las caderas de la morena comenzaban a moverse buscando más contacto.

-Dios... - Oyó susurrar entre gemidos a la morena.

Clarke abandonó los labios de Lexa, dejando un reguero de besos hasta que llegó a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo después con fuerza y sensualidad, provocando que Lexa gimiera más alto, incluso gritara.

Las manos de la morena se aferraban a los hombros de la rubia e, inconscientemente, clavó sus uñas en ellos cuando la morena bajó rápidamente sus pantalones junto su ropa e interior y buscó su clítoris con los dedos.

La mano de Clarke masajeaba con circulos aquel punto de debilidad de Lexa, que sentía que la rubia la estaba llevando al cielo con cada mordisco, cada caricia.

Clarke volvió a hundir su cara en el cuello de Lexa volviendo a arrancarle gemidos de placer más ruidosos por el éxtasis al que su boca y su mano las estaban exponiendo. Los ruidos casi guturales de la morena en el oído de Clarke eran la mejor de las sinfonías para ella y podía escucharla una y otra vez sin cansarse.

-Joder, Clarke... - Consiguió decir Lexa mientras los movimientos de la mano de la rubia eran más y más rápidos - Vas a matarme.

Cuando Clarke notó que Lexa estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su mano abandonó el clítoris de la morena para introducir los dedos dentro de ella, penetrándola con fuerza y profundida, haciendo que Lexa chillara sin tapujos al alcanzar el clímax.

En cuanto Lexa consiguió recuperar un ápice de fuerzas, se dispuso a quitar la ropa interior de la rubia, pero esta se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa pícara en la boca.

-¿Qué haces, cariño? - Preguntó Lexa con el ceño fruncido pero la rubia no contestó.

Lentamente se deshizo de su sujetador y después de sus bragas, sin dejar de mirar ni un sólo segundo a Lexa.

En cuanto lo hizo, se dirigió una vez más al sofá para tumbarse encima de la morena, pero en vez de hacerlo como antes estaba, lo hizo de modo que sus piernas cayesen a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lexa y la suya propia estuviera entre las de la morena.

Lexa sonrió al entender lo que su chica quería y, sin decir nada más, acarició los muslos de la rubia, primero con sus dedos y luego con sus labios, hasta llegar al sexo de Clarke, el cual lamió lentamente provocando que la rubia se estremeciera.

La rubia por su parte, comenzó a lamer la ingle de Lexa muy despacio, sintiendo como esta, a pesar de que acababa de correrser, empezaba a temblar de nuevo ante el contacto con la lengua de Clarke.

Lexa aumentó el ritmo con el que lamía el clítoris de la rubia al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba al sentir que Clarke se acercaba lentamente hasta el punto deseado.

Sin dejar de lamer ningún momento, acarició con una de sus manos los labios de la rubia lentamente, provocando a Clarke, que comenzó a lamer con fuerza y mordisquear el sexo de la morena.

Lexa introdujo uno de sus dedos suavemente, provocando gemidos en Clarke, que apretó sus piernas contra la cabeza de su chica, haciéndola sonreír.

Clarke seguía besando y lamiendo sin parar en ningún momento y acariciando con sus manos los ejercitados muslos de Lexa, sintiendo que aquello estaba siendo el maldito paraíso.

Lexa penetró con ansia a Clarke con un dedo más al sentir como el segundo orgasmo se acercaba a ella y queriendo que Clarke se corriese al mismo tiempo esta vez.

Clarke, que también estaba llegando al punto máximo, levantó la cabeza gimiendo cada vez más alto y penetrando hasta con tres dedos a Lexa, sintiendo cómo las dos chillaban descontroladamente al correrse prácticamente al unísono.

Sintió cómo Lexa seguía lamiendo suavemente alrededor de sus labios hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la morena y se besaron con ganas, aunque ambas estuviera exhaustas.

-No te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto he echado esto de menos - Le dijo Clarke aún contra sus labios.

-No más que yo, créeme - Contestó Lexa rodeando a su chica con los brazos.

Clarke apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Lexa, que comenzó a acariciar su cuello y la parte de detrás de su oreja, haciéndola sentir totalmente relajada, y sumiendose ambas en un profundo sueño después del momento de pasión que habían compartido.

* * *

Lexa se encontraba en su casa dando gracias de que aquel día estuviese bien. Había pasado un par de días encontrándose realmente mal, no solo con fatiga y sin ganas de salir de la cama, sino también con fuertes punzadas de dolor por la zona de su estómago.

Había dado gracias de que esos dolores habían coincidido con los días en los que Clarke había tenido guardia y no habían podido verse. Pero ese día se encontraba genial y no podía esperar a ver a su chica.

Hacía un par de semanas ya desde aquella noche en la que habían decidido volver a estar juntas, porque ambas sabían cuánto se necesitaban y no podían evitarlo más. Ambas querían ir en un principio poco a poco, pero se habían dado cuenta que esa complicidad y confianza en la otra seguía estando ahí incluso después de todos esos años.

Llevaba más de dos días sin ver a Clarke y sentía que ya la echaba de menos. Sacó su móvil y decidió enviarle un mensaje.

 **Lexa: Creo que alguien ha puesto a Cronos en mi contra, porque el tiempo no pasa y yo me muero de ganas de verte...**

 **Clarke: No seas impaciente, Woods. En unas horas soy toda tuya. Además, tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

 **Lexa: Ah, ¿si?**

 **Clarke: Sí, te espero en mi casa a las seis. Ponte esa chaqueta de cuero que tanto me gusta.**

 **Lexa: Como usted ordene, Doctora Griffin.**

Dejó su móvil en el sofá, decidió ir a preparar la comida e intentar disipar a Clarke de su mente. Pero estaba claro que la hora acordada no iba a llegar nada rápido.

* * *

Como si fuera algo autómatico, el timbre de la casa de Clarke sonó a las seis en punto, y ella rápidamente abrió la puerta encontrándose con una Lexa recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. Su pelo suelto recaía sobre su hombro izquierdo y llevaba la chaqueta de cuero que Clarke le había pedido, además de una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba su abdomen y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros que también se ceñían a sus perfectas piernas.

La estaba mirando con una sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca. Clarke tuvo que hacer equilibrios para no desmayarse allí mismo.

-Dios, como me sigas causando siempre esta sensación al final me matarás - Dijo seriamente mirando a Lexa que echó a reír enseguida.

-Espero que así sea - Dijo la morena antes de acercarse y besar dulcemente los labios de Clarke - ¿Me dejas pasar?

-No, nos vamos - Dijo Clarke entrando un mommento para coger su bolso y una bolsa que parecía llevar comida y volviendo rápidamente a la puerta para salir de allí.

-¿A donde? - Preguntó Lexa curiosamente.

-Ahhh, ahora lo verás - Dijo Clarke tendiendo la mano para que Lexa la cogiera y ambas se dirigieron al ascensor.

En cuanto entraron, Clarke no tocó el botón que les conducía a la planta baja sino el que conducía al sótano y Lexa frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

Llegaron al sótano y entraron al parking del edificio. Clarke caminó con paso decidido sin soltar la mano de Lexa en ningún momento y se paró frente a una bonita moto que Lexa observó con curiosidad.

-¿Y esto? - Dijo Lexa - ¿Es tuya?

-Sí, bueno, Nylah me la regaló, pero aún no la había usado. Y quiero estrenarla contigo.

Lexa la miró unos segundos arrugando la frente pero tras ver la sonrisa de la rubia no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también.

-Está bien, pero conduzco yo - Concluyó la morena.

-Vale, ¿y dónde vamos?

-Ahhh, sorpresa - Dijo Lexa, imitando las palabras que Clarke había utilizado unos minutos antes y provocando una leve carcajada en la rubia.

Ambas montaron en aquella moto y Clarke se aferró a la cintura de Lexa, hundiendo su cara en el pelo de la otra, dejándose llevar por el olor a menta que este desprendía.

Lexa conducía rápido pero con cuidado, pronto se alejaron de la ciudad y se adentraron en unos caminos que conducían a la montaña, y Clarke supo exactamente dónde se dirigían.

Tras unos cuarenta minutos encima de la moto, llegaron a una llanura verde que Clarke conocía muy bien y Lexa también. Ambas bajaron y se quitaron los cascos, guardándolos en la moto y Lexa cogió a Clarke por la cintura para invitarla a caminar con ella.

-En cuanto me preguntaste dónde íbamos, pensé en este sitio - Le dijo mientras la miraba sonríente y la rubia le devolvía la mirada de la misma manera.

-Me alegro que hayamos venido aquí, no venía desde que te fuiste.

El sitio donde se encontraban en ese momento era al que solían ir cuando simplemente les apetecía estar a solas, lejos del mundo, disfrutando la una de la otra. Por aquel entonces Lexa tenía un viejo coche que había comprado de segunda mano y era el vehículo que utilizaban para llegar a aquel lugar, dado que se encontraba bastante alejado de la ciudad.

Andaron un par de minutos más, mirándose furtivamente y sonriendo mientras llegaban a donde querían ir exactamente.

Se trataba de un precioso acantilado donde podía verse el mar y las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Se podía sentir el frescor y la brisa que este transmitía y la paz que ese sonido proporcionaba.

Clarke se sentó dejando sus piernas colgando por el acantilado y Lexa lo hizo detrás de ella, pasando sus piernas por ambos lados de su cuerpo y rodéandola con sus manos, mientras la rubia echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir más cerca a su novia.

Clarke suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó Lexa susurrando en su oído.

-Sí, simplemente es que me siento como si hubiésemos viajado en el tiempo.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo esa sensación - Dijo la morena, apretando más fuertemente a Clarke contra ella.

-Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir esta paz, Lex...

-No tienes que pensar más en eso, Clarke. Estamos aquí otra vez, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado otra vez, lo prometo.

Clarke giró su cara encontrándose con los ojos de Lexa, que le miraban con un brillo y una adoración que le encogió el corazón.

Lexa se acercó lentamente para besar los labios de su novia y la rubia la acercó más a ella colocando una de sus manos sobre la nuca de la morena.

Ambas volvían a sentirse felices, a sentirse completas y a sentir esa paz que tanto les había faltado porque, de alguna manera, siempre habían sabido que la única que podía proporcionarles todo eso que en ese momento estaban sintiendo era la otra

* * *

 **Por si alguien se lo pregunta, no, aún no acaba la historia.**

 **Mención especial a Juno que ya acaba Passenger Side y yo quiero aprovechar para volver a agradecerle esa pedazo de historia que nos ha regalado. Eres la mejor y lo sabes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en el próximo!**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	17. Chapter 17

17\. Sospechas.

-Woods, despierta - Susurró Clarke en su oído, mientras acariciaba su rostro y apartaba algunos mechones que caían sobre él.

La aludida abrió los ojos poco a poco, notando la mirada azul de la rubia sobre ella, haciendo que al instante una sonrisa de puro amor se mostrase en ella.

-Buenos días preciosa - Murmuró aún con voz adormilada.

-Te he preparado el desayuno - Contestó animadamente Clarke, señalando una bandeja repleta por mil y un manjares que Lexa observó con sorpresa y entusiasmo.

-Dios, esto si que es un buen despertar - Se incorporó hasta capturar los labios de la otra chica con los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente, haciéndola sentir todo el amor que tenía dentro.

-Venga, ¿desayunamos? - Preguntó la rubia acomodándose al otro lado de la cama - Que tengo que ir a trabajar.

Lexa hizo un puchero.

-¿No te puedes quedar conmigo? - Contestó fingiendo sollozos.

-No seas tonta, en cuanto acabe el turno vendré - Dijo mientras le ofrecía a Lexa algunas piezas de fruta y un zumo de naranja - ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

-No sé, lo cierto es que me siento rara... otra vez.

-Cariño, deberías ir al hospital a que te hagan unas pruebas - Dijo Clarke - No sé a qué se puede deber pero me preocupa que te lleves sintiendo así ya varios días.

Lexa no había querido preocupar a Clarke pero la fatiga iba aumentando y los dolores punzantes a veces aparecían, aunque afortunadamente, no lo hacían con mucha asiduidad.

-Iré - Dijo Lexa intentando quitarle importancia.

-Oye, ¿y aquel análisis que te hiciste el día que te vi en el hospital?

Lexa se tensó de repente.

-Todo salió bien, nada anormal.

-Pues espero que sea por el cambio de tiempo o algo - Dijo Clarke mientras untaba un poco de mermelada en una tostada - A veces nuestro cuerpo responde de esa manera.

-Supongo que será eso - Dijo Lexa sonriendo.

Desayunaron animadamente, dándose a probar la una a la otra de lo que estaban comiendo, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaban juntas.

-Luego tengo que pasar por mi casa antes de venir aquí, a coger algo de ropa y eso - Dijo Clarke mientras salía de la ducha y entraba en la habitación envuelta en una toalla, preparándose para ir al trabajo.

-Oye... - Dijo Lexa mientras la cogía del brazo y hacía que cayera encima de ella - ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí definitivamente?

-No sé Lexa, ¿y qué hago con ese piso? - Preguntó mientras acariciaba el cuello de la morena.

-Podrías alquilarlo, o no sé... - Dijo Lexa suspirando - Lo que sé es que no quiero despertarme ni un solo día sin verte a mi lado.

Clarke sonrió ampliamente y después se acercó para besar a su chica.

-¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó Lexa aún sonriendo en sus labios.

-Eso es un déjame que lo piense - Dijo y Lexa se cruzó de brazos poniendo cara de enfadada - Me encanta cuando te pones en plan niña pequeña - Dejó un beso en su nariz y se levantó para seguir cambiándose.

* * *

Clarke llegó al hospital con unos minutos de margen antes de comenzar su turno para subir al laboratorio. Dejó rápidamente sus pertenencias en la sala de médicos y salió recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a su destino.

-¡Eh! - Dijo Octavia a sus espaldas mientras corría para alcanzarla - ¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir al laboratorio un segundo - Dijo sin detenerse.

-¿Al laboratorio? Tú nunca vas allí - Preguntó la morena extrañada - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, quiero comprobar algo sobre Lexa, no te preocupes.

-¿Todo bien? - Octavia frunció el ceño.

-Espero que sí - Dijo Clarke - Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? - Y dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de su amiga y después se alejó.

En cuanto llegó a los laboratorios, vio a Jackson y dio gracias de que él estuviera allí. El chico había trabajado codo a codo con su madre y se notaba que le tenía un profundo afecto, cada vez que se veían sólo había lugar para las buenas palabras.

Jackson se percató de la presencia de Clarke y se acercó hasta ella.

-Doctora Griffin, qué honor tenerte por aquí - Dijo el chico moreno con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Jackson, que trabajamos en el mismo hospital y parece que lo hagamos en mundos distintos - Dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón - El chico rio también - ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor - Dijo Clarke susurrando, y apartando la vista, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era correcto.

-Vale, dime - Dijo Jackson frunciendo el ceño.

-Necesito ver los resultados de un análisis de sangre de Lexa Woods.

-¿Qué? Clarke, sabes que no puedo...

-Por favor, Jackson - Dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del chico - Necesito saber que todo está bien.

Jackson cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Está bien, déjame buscártelo y sube cuando termines el turno. ¿Lexa Woods has dicho? - Clarke asintió - Vale, pero será la última vez. Sabes que estas cosas son sumamente confidenciales.

Clarke agradeció que Jackson no preguntase nada más.

-Gracias, Jackson, te debo una muy gorda - Le dio un pequeño abrazo y se giró para irse - Nos vemos luego.

* * *

Lexa seguía en casa. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana por culpa de esa sensación permanente de cansancio que cada vez era más fuerte. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse de la cama se puso a limpiar para activarse un poco y después decidió hacer un par de consultas legales por llamadas de teléfono.

Aunque no se lo había dicho a Clarke, estaba pensando en poner su propia consulta psicológica. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin trabajar y odiaba sentirse tan inútil así que le pareció una magnífica idea montar una consulta por su cuenta. Había pensado proponerle a la rubia que si al final decidía irse a vivir con ella, podría alquilarle su apartamento para instalar su despacho allí y es por eso que había querido preguntar sobre las licencias que tendría que tener para eso.

De repente el timbre sonó y se quedó extrañada puesto que no esperaba a nadie, pero igualmente fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando vio que la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era Anya, no pudo alegrarse más. Si echaba a alguien de menos de su época en el ejército, esa sin duda era Anya. Habían sido como uña y carne todos esos años y le dio bastante pena tener que alejarse de allí y de ella.

-¿Anya? - Dijo en un primer momento, con cara de sorpresa, pero en seguida se acercó a ella abrazándola - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo, separándose con una gran sonrisa.

-Tenía unas semanas de vacaciones y pensé en venir a hacerte una sorpresa - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es increíble que hayas venido, de verdad - Dijo Lexa que estaba aún muy sorprendida de que su amiga estuviera allí - Pasa, ¿cómo sabías dónde vivía?

-Dejaste tu dirección por si había algo que enviarte, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo sonriendo la chica que acababa de llegar.

-Cierto. Siéntate anda, estás en tu casa - Dijo señalando el sofá y yendo rápidamente a la cocina a por dos cervezas para despues volver, sentándose a su lado - Cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo por allí?

-Pues como siempre, ya sabes - Dijo la chica castaña con una gran sonrisa - Instruyendo a los nuevos reclutas en vuelo y bueno, me han ascendido a comandante.

-¿En serio? Eso es estupendo, Anya, te lo mereces más que nadie - Dijo alzando la cerveza que tenía en la mano para chocarla contra la de la chica a modo de brindis.

-Gracias. Bueno, y cuéntame cómo estás tú, te veo muy bien.

-La verdad es que sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Clarke, la chica de la que te hablaba?

-Oh dios, cómo olvidarla. Te pasabas los días hablando de ella y de lo mucho que la echabas de menos y que te arrepentías de haber dejado de esa forma - Dijo riendo.

-Sí, esa misma - Lexa rio también - Pues hemos vuelto.

-Eso es fantástico, Lex, de verdad - Esta vez Anya alzó su cerveza para repetir el brindis.

Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar así que decidieron comer juntas en casa de Lexa y ponerse al día de las cosas que habían ido pasando en las vidas de ambas y en el ejército.

* * *

Clarke se encontraba en la sala de médicos recogiendo todas sus cosas. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo y tenía ganas de volver a casa con Lexa y pasar una noche agradable con ella. Lo cierto era que desde que habían vuelto se sentía totalmente en paz consigo mismo, y la morena la hacía sentirse de una forma que nunca pensó que fuera posible. No al menos después de estos cinco años.

Pero allí estaba Lexa, haciéndola sentir otra vez que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Tan sólo con ver cómo la miraba, o la forma en la que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y la hacían estremecerse de placer, o cada gesto que la morena tenía con ella, sabía que su suerte era inmensa y que esta vez no se iban a separar.

Octavia entró a la sala que hasta ese momento sólo ocupaba Clarke y la rubia salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que había estado todo el rato con una gran y tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¿Te vas ya? - Preguntó la morena.

-Sí, voy a subir primero al laborat... - Clarke cortó a medias su frase sabiendo que eso sería tener que darle explicaciones a Octavia y realmente no tenía ganas de eso.

-Venga, va, cuéntamelo.

-En realidad no es nada - Dijo Clarke moviendo la mano, para quitarle importancia al asunto - Simplemente es que se está encontrando con cansancio y algo mareada desde hace algunas semanas y me dijo que vino a hacerse un análisis de sangre y que todo estaba bien pero aún así me gustaría comprobarlo.

-Así que vas a mirar el análisis de tu novia aún sabiendo que es algo confidencial para comprobar que no te está mintiendo. Me gusta cómo confías en ella, Griffin - Dijo Octavia irónicamente.

-No es eso, O. Simplemente quiero quedarme tranquila, ¿vale?

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, ¿queréis venir mañana a cenar a casa? Podríamos hacer cena de parejitas - Propuso Octavia.

-Puede estar bien, se lo diré a Lexa - Dijo Clarke terminando de recoger sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta - Mañana te digo algo, hasta luego.

Clarke se dirigió al laboratorio, donde Jackson la esperaba ya en la puerta pero no llevaba ningún documento en sus manos.

-No he encontrado nada, Clarke - Dijo Jackson en cuanto Clarke estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué? Si se hizo un análisis de sangre, deberíais tener los resultados, ¿no? - Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es, rara vez se nos extravían. Si no está aquí seguramente es que no se haya hecho ninguno.

Clarke sintió de repente que algo no iba bien. ¿Y si no era un análisis de sangre por lo que Lexa había ido al hospital aquel día? ¿Y si la morena le estaba ocultando algo? No quería preocuparse de más pero debía hablar con ella para preguntarle, intentando en todo momento no sacar el tema del análisis de sangre.

-Está bien, Jackson, muchas gracias - Dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable al chico antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

Clarke salió del hospital y se montó en coche dirección a su casa intentando no darle muchas vueltas al tema. Seguramente no sería nada de lo que tener que preocuparse, pero el hecho de que Lexa se hubiese estado encontrando así que el análisis de sangre no existiera, le hacían sospechar que podría ser algo peor.

Fue a su piso y rápidamente y llenó una mochila con algo de ropa limpia. Tal vez Lexa tenía razón y lo mejor era que se mudase con ella, a ese piso que siempre había considerado como suyo también, era un sitio al que ambas podían llamar hogar y donde se sentía muy cómoda.

No sentía como si fuese sólo la casa de Lexa, la morena le había hecho sentir desde el primer día que ese lugar pertenecía a ambas y que quería que Clarke también lo sintiese así.

No tardó más de diez minutos en abandonar ese piso para dirigirse a donde estaba Lexa. Paró primero en una pizzería y compró un par de pizzas y helado para cenar con su chica.

A veces se sentía mal porque en todo el tiempo que había compartido con Nylah, no recordaba haber tenido ningún detalle así con ella. Y realmente tampoco es que Clarke fuese la persona más atenta o más detallista del mundo, pero Lexa hacía que así fuera. La morena sin quererlo despertaba en Clarke ese profundo deseo de cuidar a otra persona que te quema por dentro y no puedes evitarlo.

Pronto llegó al piso de Lexa y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su novia y otra chica que no conocía de nada charlando y riendo animadamente mientras estaban sentadas en el salón.

De repente, un sentimiento irracional comenzó a quemar a Clarke por dentro. ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué Lexa habla así de cercana con ella?

-Hola - Dijo Clarke seriamente.

-Hola cariño - Dijo Lexa animada mientras se levantaba acercándose a su chica para besarla - Esta es Anya, es una compañera del ejército que ha venido de visita.

-Hola, Clarke, es un placer - Dijo Anya con una sonrisa, acercándose y tendiéndole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo - Contestó Clarke sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó Lexa frunciendo el ceño - ¿Has traído cena?

-Sí, pensaba que íbamos a estar solas...

-Oh no, yo ya me voy - Dijo Anya de repente.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres - Contestó Lexa.

-No te preocupes, tengo que llegar al hotel y estoy bastante cansada por el viaje, nos vemos en otro momento seguro - Dijo mientras cogía sus cosas - Encantada de conocerte Clarke, nos veremos pronto - Se despidió también de Lexa, que la acompañó hasta la salida y luego se volvió hacia Clarke.

-Cariño, ¿qué te ocurre? - Preguntó Lexa mientras Clarke dejaba las pizzas en la mesa y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-Nada, no sé, no sabía que tenías visita. Podría haberme quedado en mi casa si hubiese sabido que molestaba - Dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué? - Lexa frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado acariciando su rodilla - Clarke, ha venido de improvisto y no sé qué te piensas pero simplemente es una amiga.

-Pues se os veía charlando muy animadas - Se cruzó de brazos sin dirigir en ningún momento su mirada a Lexa. Sabía que seguramente sus celos eran algo que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza pero no podía controlarlo. No podía evitar pensar que Lexa pudiera volver a irse, fuese por el motivo que fuese.

-Clarke, no me seas tonta - Dijo Lexa, tomando la barbilla de su novia, haciendo que esta la mirase - Estaba charlando con ella igual que tú podrías hacerlo con Raven o Octavia. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que yo lo único que quiero es esto? Es tenerte aquí, cada noche, compartir unas pizzas y luego hacerte el amor hasta que caigamos rendidas.

-¿De verdad? - Dijo Clarke susurrando, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

-De verdad - Le sonrió Lexa.

-Lo siento, es que... me da miedo que vuelvas a irte - Dijo, esta vez mirando a los ojos de Lexa, mientras los suyos dejaban ver un halo de tristeza.

-Clarke, no me voy a ir, no hay otro sitio en el que quiera estar más que contigo - Le robó un beso y Clarke sonrió mientras se sonrojaba - Y ahora, vamos a comernos estas pizzas antes de que se enfríen.

Clarke sintió nuevamente esa calidez en el pecho. Se sintió mal por haber desconfíado por un momento de esa forma de Lexa pero la morena sabía disipar sus pensamientos con una simple sonrisa.

Dejó por el momento el tema del análisis de sangre y se centró en disfrutar de una noche más en la compañía de aquella chica de la que estaba completamente enamorada, como lo había estado varios años atrás.

* * *

 **Lo he leído que ya han utilizado la expresión en varios fics y a mí también me hacía ilusión ponerla: Agarraos, que vienen curvas.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disculpad de antebrazo**

* * *

-Tercer trastre, he dicho.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, Clarke, te lo he dicho como trescientas veces - Dijo Lexa, riendo ante la mirada confusa de su novia.

-¿Qué es un trastre? - Preguntó la rubia una vez más, haciendo que Lexa se levantase de la silla en la que estaba sentada, justo enfrente de Clarke, colocándose en la cama detrás de ella.

Clarke había descubierto que Lexa tenía una guitarra acústica preciosa y había hecho a su novia enseñarle algo básico aquella tarde. Pero empezar era más complicado de lo que se había pensado en un principio, incluso parecía que su mano era demasiado pequeña para alcanzar todos aquellos huecos en los que Clarke tenía que colocar sus dedos.

Lexa puso su cara apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Clarke, acariciando lentamente la mejilla de la rubia con su nariz, deslizando sus manos desde su cuello, por sus brazos, hasta que se juntaron con las manos de la rubia que se movían torpemente por la guitarra.

-Así no me puedo concentrar... - Murmuró ante el repentino contacto con Lexa, que estaba haciendo que se estremeciera al acariciarla tan suavemente.

-Pues dejemos la guitarra... - Le sugirió en un susurro.

Lexa comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Clarke, quien echó la cabeza a un lado, dándole más espacio a la morena para que siguiera.

Hasta que de repente lo recordó.

-Para - Dijo Clarke apartándose.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa - Dijo mientras dejaba la guitarra apoyada en la pared y se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupaba Lexa mientras miraba a la morena con gesto serio.

-Clarke, me estás asustando - Dijo Lexa frunciendo el ceño.

-Lexa... - Clarke cogió aire antes de seguir hablando - Fui al laboratorio a comprobar que tu análisis estuviera bien y resulta que no hay análisis.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Lexa, claramente alterada - Clarke, ¿en serio te estás aprovechando de tu puesto en el hospital para esto?

-Lexa - Clarke intentaba calmarla con su tono más suave - Dime la verdad, por favor. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho pero estaba preocupada, lo estoy. ¿A qué fuiste al hospital ese día?

Lexa miró a Clarke unos segundos y suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara.

-Nada, simplemente unas pruebas para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, debido a mis molestias, ya sabes.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? - Inquirió Clarke.

-Pues porque en ese momento simplemente nos encontramos sin querer, Clarke, no iba a explicártelo todo y dije lo primero que se me pasó por la mente.

-Lo siento - Dijo Clarke levantándose de su asiento y arrodillándose frente a su novia - Simplemente estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

-Perdóname tú a mí - Contestó la morena acariciando la cara de Clarke - Debería habértelo dicho.

-¿Cuándo te dan los resultados? - Preguntó con curiosidad la rubia.

-Esta semana.

-Seguro que todo irá bien - Clarke se incorporó y besó dulcemente los labios de Lexa, que la recibió con ganas y rodeó el cuerpo de la rubia, atrayéndola hacia ella hasta que ambas quedaron recostadas sobre la cama mientras se fundían la una con la otra.

Lexa no había querido darle más importancia a aquellas pruebas y había intentado evitar el tema a toda costa, puesto que nunca le habían gustado estos temas de médicos, y ciertamente que Clarke fuera uno de ellos no ayudaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo que ella lo fuera ayudaba a quitar esa tensión que sentía cuando se adentraba en un hospital.

Aunque en ese momento, en el que se encontraba en la cama bajo el cuerpo de Clarke, no tenía cabeza para nada más, simplemente pensaba en recorrer cada curva de su perfecta anatomía y en hacer que la rubia temblase de placer bajo sus dedos.

* * *

Clarke estaba terminando de meter todo en las cajas y también se aseguraba de que no se le olvidase nada, claro que si así fuera podría volver en cualquier momento pero la verdad es que quería evitar volver a ese piso. No es que no le tuviera cariño, ni mucho menos, pero allí todo eran recuerdos de su vida con Nylah, y lo único que quería ahora era mirar hacia el futuro, un futuro con Lexa como siempre había soñado desde que estaban juntas en la universidad.

 _-¿Esta es tu casa? - Preguntó Clarke entrando al apartamento, agarrada de la mano de Lexa._

 _-Nuestra casa - Le corrigió la morena._

 _Clarke miró alrededor sin poder contener la sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro. Se podía imaginar perfectamente una vida con Lexa allí._

 _Llevaban ya más de un año juntas y la morena hacía poco que había comprado ese piso con el dinero que habían heredado ella y Lincoln cuando su padre falleció. Lexa no había querido que Clarke lo viera hasta que estuviera listo y perfectamente decorado._

 _-¿Quieres que viva contigo? - Le preguntó Clarke, aún mirando a su alrededor mientras la morena observaba con admiración a su novia._

 _Lexa tiró de la mano de Clarke y la acercó a su cuerpo, dejando sus labios a milímetros de los de la rubia._

 _-Me muero de ganas de que vivas conmigo - Confesó antes de besar suavemente a Clarke, que se derretía con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la morena._

 _Y Clarke había aceptado, porque no había nada que pudiera negarle a esos ojos verdes que la miraban de una forma que nadie lo había hecho jamás._

Y aún, después de todos esos años, no podía negarle nada.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobada sonriendo como una idiota hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta la sacó de su burbuja de felicidad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, se mostraba una Octavia que fingía una cara triste, pero pocos segundos después de ver a su amiga la cambió por una sonrisa y se aferró a su cuello.

-Odio a Lexa porque ya no podré subir a darte guerra pero estoy muy feliz por vosotras - Dijo la morena, aún sin soltar a Clarke.

-Gracias, O - Dijo Clarke mientras se separaba sonriendo - Aunque vendremos a visitaros, la familia es siempre lo primero, ya lo sabes.

Octavia sonrió y entró al piso echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Lexa está pensando en montar su propio despacho de psicología, así que tal vez lo monte aquí, no lo sabemos aún.

-Suena bien eso, pero pensaba que estaba trabajando con..

-Costia, sí - Dijo Clarke sin poder evitar que su cara hiciera una mueca de desagrado al decir su nombre.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ella? - Preguntó Octavia frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada que yo sepa - Contestó Clarke rápidamente - Pero las ex de mi novia no son mis amigas, ya sabes - Le dijo divertida a lo que Octavia rio.

-Bueno, Lincoln está abajo con la furgo ya esperando, vamos a bajar estas cosas y nos vamos - Dijo Octavia cogiendo dos de las cajas que aún quedaban en el recibidor.

Las dos bajaron todas las cosas que quedaban en el piso hasta la puerta, donde Lincoln las esperaba sonriente.

-¿Y Lexa? - Preguntó Clarke.

Los hermanos Woods habían llevado la furgoneta ya cargada hasta el piso de Lexa para vaciarla y Clarke pensaba que volverían juntos.

-Se ha quedado en casa cocinando, parece que toca cena de parejitas hoy - Contestó divertido Lincoln.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, siempre lo he visto más como una cena familiar que como una cena de parejitas - Contestó Clarke sonriente mientras dejaba la última caja en el maletero de aquella camioneta.

-Y tienes razón - Dijo Lincoln antes de subir al vehículo - Venga, que aún hay que llegar y descargar.

Una hora después, cuando todo estuvo ya descargado y la cena estaba lista, los cuatro se encontraban en el salón del ahora piso de Lexa y Clarke mientras comían y charlaban de forma animada.

-Bueno, entonces digamos que yo soy el culpable de que volváis a estar juntas - Confesó Lincoln, sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Clarke frunciendo el ceño mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

-Sí, porque aquella noche, ya sabéis, la de la discoteca - Clarke puso los ojos en blanco - Yo insistí a Lexa para que saliese conmigo, así que sí, fui yo.

-No te engañes Lincoln - Dijo de repente su novia - Estas dos hubiesen vuelto de cualquier manera, ¿no las ves? - Señaló a las aludidas con la cerveza que sostenía, mientras estas estaban cogidas de la mano y el pulgar de Lexa acariciaba suavemente el de Clarke - Están hechas la una para la otra.

Lexa sonrió y miró a Clarke, que le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-De verdad, qué cursis sois.

-Oye, si tú no le quieres demostrar a Lincoln que le quieres no es mi problema - Dijo Clarke entre risas.

-Tranquila, que ella me lo demuestra muy bien por las noches - Contestó el chico guiñando un ojo y los cuatro echaron a reír.

Lexa sintió que así era como quería pasar el resto de sus días, cogiendo la mano de su chica y con su hermano y la novia de este, a la que ya casi podía considerar como una hermana también, a pesar de que se había mostrado algo protectora con Clarke en el tiempo que la rubia seguía con Nylah y ella había vuelto.

Quería disfrutar la felicidad de momentos como ese.

Y no estaba segura si siempre podría ser así.

* * *

Lexa despertó aquella mañana y vio el cuerpo desnudo de Clarke pegado al suyo, con sus piernas entrelazadas y no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que invadió su rostro.

Se movió entre las sábanas hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de la rubia y comenzó a besar su rostro suavemente, sin esperar a que despertase.

Recorrió con sus labios la frente de la rubia, pasando por el puente de su nariz, sus labios, su barbilla y se adentró en su cuello y su clavícula, en donde se entretuvo algunos segundos más mientras la rubia volvía del mundo de Morfeo.

-Mmm... - Murmuró la rubia adormilada pero satisfecha de despertar bajo el peso de Lexa, quien se estaba dando a la tarea de besar cada centímetro de su piel.

-Shhh - Le susurró la morena - Se supone que estás dormida - Dijo mientras deslizaba sus labios desde la clavícula de la rubia hasta uno de sus pechos.

Lexa capturó el pezón de Clarke entre sus dientes, haciendo gemir a la rubia que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.

La mano de Lexa atendió al otro pezón mientras que con su boca seguía lamiendo aquel, que se había endurecido de forma muy rápida.

Lexa siguió masajeando y alternando su boca entre un pecho y otro hasta que finalmente viajó por el vientre plano de Clarke hasta su ingle, sintiendo como las manos de su novia se posaban sobre su cabeza.

Lexa lamió languidamente la ingle de Clarke, sintiendo como ésta temblaba ligeramente y provocando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

Clarke se mordía el labio y ahogaba algunos gemidos en su garganta por la anticipación y la excitación por lo que su novia estaba a punto de hacerle.

Lexa, tras haber recorrido los muslos de su novia con su boca y sus manos, hundió su rostro y comenzó a lamer el centro de placer de Clarke, que enseguida comenzó a arquear la espalda ante las oleadas de placer que comenzaban a sacudir su cuerpo.

Lexa desplazó su lengua entre los pliegues de la rubia hasta llegar a su clítoris, lamiéndolo en forma de círculos, haciendo que los gritos de Clarke retumbaran por toda la habitación, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la cabeza de Lexa contra ella.

A los movimientos magistrales de la lengua de Lexa, se unieron dos de sus dedos, que comenzaron a penetrar a Clarke, al principio lentamente y luego con más fuerza, haciendo que la rubia no pudiese controlar el movimiento que nacía de sus caderas, buscando más y más, hasta que finalmente el orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza y gritó el nombre de su novia mientras se retorcía de placer entre las sábanas.

-Joder - Dijo cuando su alocada respiración se calmó finalmente - ¿Y esto a que se debe? - Preguntó mientras su novia se incorporaba para besarla en los labios y Clarke pudo saborearse a sí misma.

-Quería darte los buenos días antes de que fueras a trabajar - Dijo lexa con una gran sonrisa.

-Dios, te quiero - Contestó la rubia mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones oscuros del pelo de su novia y la besaba una última vez antes de ir a arreglarse para trabajar - Hoy tienes que recoger los resultados, ¿no?

-Sí - Dijo Lexa en un suspiro.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien - Dijo Clarke terminando de arreglarse - Llámame cuando termines y te busco si no estoy ocupada, ¿está bien? - Lexa asintió y su novia se acercó a ella, que estaba aún en la cama para darle un último beso.

-Te veo luego, preciosa.

* * *

Clarke había tenido un turno realmente ocupado y no había podido mirar el móvil hasta que había terminado de trabajar.

Frunció el ceño cuando miró la pantalla y vio que no había ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje de Lexa. Rápidamente buscó el número en la agenda y la llamó, pero salió el buzón de voz y no contestó. Decidió no preocuparse e ir a casa, seguramente estaría allí y le contaría qué tal había ido el resultado de las pruebas.

En cuanto llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y entró hasta el salón.

-¿Lex? - Preguntó extrañada.

Miró por la cocina, los dormitorios, los baños y nada. Ni rastro de su novia.

Volvió a sacar el móvil del bolsillo y repitió lo que había hecho antes de ir a casa, pero Lexa volvía a no contestar y al final volvía a sonar el contestador.

Decidió dejarle un mensaje.

 **Clarke: Cariño, no sé donde estás pero por favor llámame en cuanto veas esto, me estoy preocupando.**

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y puso la tele, intentando disipar sus pensamientos, pero le era imposible. Su mano cogía cada dos minutos el móvil, esperando una llamada o un mensaje que no llegaba.

Decidió llamar a Lincoln, tal vez estuviera con él. El chico sí que cogió el móvil apenas un par de tonos después de que Clarke llamase.

-Hola, Clarke, ¿cómo va? - Dijo Lincoln animadamente.

-Hola Lincoln, ¿estás con Lexa? - Preguntó con tono notablemente preocupado.

-¿Con Lexa? No, ¿por? - Contestó su cuñado, cambiando de tono.

-No me contesta a las llamadas ni a los mensajes y no está en casa.

-Bueno, tranquila, ya sabes cómo es Lexa, a veces le gusta desconectar - Intentó calmarla el chico.

-Ya pero... Se suponía que tenía que llamarme este mediodía y nada. No sé qué ha podido pasar.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, ¿vale? - Dijo Lincoln - Si en un par de horas no aparece iremos a buscarla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Linc - Contestó Clarke antes de colgar, pero dos horas eran demasiado tiempo y aquello le parecía tan extraño que sentía el impulso de ir a buscarla.

De repente, un sitio pasó por su mente.

Aquel sitio donde ambas habían compartido mil y un momentos y donde sabía que Lexa solía ir siempre que quería despejar su mente.

No se lo pensó dos veces y cogió su bolso para salir en dirección a aquel césped, cerca de la universidad, que conocía tan bien.

Podía ir andando pero tardaría al menos una media hora así que decidió ir en coche y en apenas diez minutos estaba ahí. Estacionó en el gran aparcamiento frente a la universidad y se acercó andando hasta aquel lugar al que podía considerar su lugar. Suyo y de Lexa.

La vio a lo lejos, tumbada sobre el césped, con una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra al lado de su cuerpo, y se tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba no dijo nada, simplemente se tumbó a su lado y le agarró la mano fuertemente, entrelazando los dedos de la morena con los suyos. Giró su cara y pudo apreciar que algunas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos, y comenzaban a hacerlo otra vez al ver a la rubia tumbándose junto a ella.

-¿Qué te han dicho? - Preguntó Clarke sin más.

-¿Literalmente? - Dijo Lexa mirando hacia arriba, sin dirigir la mirada a su novia, temiendo que si así lo hacía, terminaría por derrumbarse del todo, pero pudo distinguir cómo Clarke asentía.

- _Señorita Woods, siento decirle que hemos encontrado unas células malignas en su estómago_ \- Dijo Lexa en un balbuceo.

De repente, Clarke se incorporó para que Lexa la mirada directamente a los ojos y al hacerlo, como había previsto, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por su cara.

Clarke sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar con toda la fuerza que tenía a Lexa entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas también comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Dios... - Dijo Clarke aferrándose al cuerpo de su novia - Te vas a poner bien, Lexa, ya verás como si.

-¿Y si no es así? - Dijo lexa separándose y mirando los ojos cristalinos de Clarke.

-Ni por un segundo pienses eso, Lex - Sentenció la rubia - Vamos a estar juntas en esto y vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Ambas se quedaron allí, tumbadas y abrazadas, sintiendo cómo toda la felicidad que habían comenzado a construir juntas de nuevo, tras esos años separadas, se derrumbaba como una fortaleza de cartón.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo primero de todo quiero aclarar un par de cosas:**

 **No he sufrido de cerca la enfermedad, ni tampoco estudio medicina ni soy médico, ni conozco los síntomas así que perdón por cualquier gazapo que cometa, que estoy segura serán muchos.**

 **Lo segundo, voy a intentar tratar el tema con el máximo respeto, pero aún así, entiendo que es algo complicado y que haya gente que por circunstancias personales o simplemente por que no le apetece sufrir, quiera dejar de leer la historia.**

 **Por otro lado, a los que sigáis leyéndola, haré lo posible para no defraudaros.**

 **También quería pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre exámenes y que no he estado tiempo en casa, y también que este capítulo me costaba escribirlo, no he podido hacerlo antes.**

 **Poco más que añadir, muchas gracias por leer, por las reviews, y nos leemos en el próximo.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke suspiró cerrando los ojos y recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Tenía un café bastante cargado entre las manos y estaba relajándose aprovechando los minutos de descanso que tenía en su turno de trabajo en el hospital.

-Clarke - Escuchó que Octavia le llamaba a sus espaldas, estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que se había olvidado que su amiga se encontraba allí con ella - Vete a casa si te encuentras mal o necesitas estar con Lexa, sabes que puedes hacerlo.

-Estoy bien, O - Dijo sin mirarla - No necesito descansar.

-Mira Clarke - Dijo la morena, cogiendo aire y sentándose al lado de su amiga tomando sus manos con las suyas - Te conozco desde hace muchos años y puedo decir perfectamente cuándo estás bien y cuándo no. Y si no lo estás, puedes abrirte a mí y hablar conmigo de ello. Es algo bastante duro y es normal que estés así.

Clarke levantó su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Octavia que la miraban con cariño y comprensión y no pudo evitar que los suyos se empañaran pensando en que quizá sí tenía razón. Quizá si necesitaba llorar y sacar todo lo que estaba guardando en su interior.

Había intentado mantenerse fuerte, con una sonrisa en la cara, porque sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba Lexa en ese momento, que Clarke no se viniera abajo, y la rubia había olvidado que podía deshacerse de esa coraza cuando su novia no estuviera cerca, pero tenía miedo de no ser capaz de volver a reconstruírla.

Aún así, las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir sus mejillas y su amiga rápidamente la recibió en sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza contra ella, intentando transmitirle toda esa fuerza que necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Tengo miedo, O... - Dijo entre sollozos - ¿Y si...?

-No, Clarke - Le cortó Octavia acariciando su cabeza suavemente - Lexa es fuerte, va a salir de esta, ya verás.

-No sé qué haría - Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al tratar de imaginar una vida sin ella otra vez y simplemente se dio cuenta de que todo el vacío que había estado sintiendo durante tantos años era el que ella había dejado. Una vida sin Lexa sería limitarse a sobrevivir, esperando algo que nunca pasaría, no otra vez.

-De verdad Clarke, tenemos que ser positivas, tenemos que pensar que Lex va a poder con esa mierda de cáncer. Tú todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte a su lado y darle todo tu apoyo y tu amor, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

Clarke se separó un poco y miró a su amiga, forzando una sonrisa.

-Gracias O - Dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla - ¿Cómo está Lincoln con todo esto?

-Asimilándolo - Dijo la morena pasándose una mano por el pelo - Ya sabes que aunque no hubieran tenido mucho contacto, Lincoln siempre la ha querido muchísimo.

-Lo sé - Dijo Clarke mientras asentía - Menudo par cazamos, ¿eh? - Intentó bromear.

-Ya te digo - Octavia soltó una risita - Los hermanitos Woods nos han vuelto locas - Clarke rió también y asintió - ¿Entras ya?

Clarke miró su reloj.

-Todavía me quedan quince minutos.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, ¿está bien? - Dijo Octavia levantándose del sofá para salir por la puerta mientras la rubia asentía.

En cuanto su amiga desapareció por la puerta, Clarke sacó su móvil y buscó el nombre de Lexa entre sus contactos.

 **Clarke: ¿Todo bien por casa?**

 **Lexa: Bueno, no del todo...**

 **Clarke: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Lexa: Te echo de menos**

 **Clarke: Dios, Lexa, no me des estos sustos**

 **Lexa: Lo siento, ¿cuándo estarás aquí?**

 **Clarke: Dos horas y acabo el turno, ¿quieres algo en especial?**

 **Lexa: Te quiero a ti**

 **Clarke: Y me tendrás, en dos horas soy toda tuya**

 **Lexa: Estaré impaciente por verte, mi amor.**

 **Clarke: Y yo.**

Clarke guardó el móvil mientras una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Aunque las cosas se hubieran puesto cuesta arriba, Lexa y ella intentaban que aquello no afectase a su relación, pues no hacía tanto que habían decidido volver y querían aprovechar al máximo cada momento que pasaran juntas.

La rubia se puso en pie, terminando el café que tenía en sus manos y decidió que esa noche sería especial para ellas.

* * *

Lexa se encontraba en casa, había limpiado y había hecho un par de llamadas para informarse sobre asuntos acerca de la consulta que estaba por abrir.

Clarke estaba trabajando y ella no podía evitar echarla de menos. Sentía que cada minuto que pasaba sin ella era un tiempo que no estaba segura de poder recuperar y todo lo que queria era quedarse con ella en la cama cada día, hacerle el amor y tenerla entre sus brazos, como si así pudieran detener el tiempo.

Había hablado con ella y ya no debía faltar mucho tiempo para que terminase su turno así que pronto podría disfrutar de tenerla cerca, aunque fuera simplemente viendo una película o charlando de cosas sin importancia.

No había nada que no le gustase con Clarke. Había sido así desde el primer día que la conoció y en ese momento, después de tantos años, seguía siendo de ese modo.

Lexa sentía que Clarke era todo lo que necesitaba. Una chica fuerte que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera pero a la vez alguien tierna con quien se entendía perfectamente y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que tal vez eso no fuera mucho tiempo.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero Lexa era consciente de que la posibilidad estaba ahí y aunque quería aprovechar cada cosa al máximo, tampoco pretendía hacer oídos sordos a la realidad, esa realidad que le gritaba que el tiempo al lado del amor de su vida se le estaba agotando.

De pronto su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y se limpió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a asomar rápidamente antes de contestar.

-¿Si?

-Hola, hermanita - La simpática voz de Lincoln le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Linc - Dijo ella, sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Como si me hubiesen pegado un balazo en el estómago y tuviera que esperar a morir.

-Lex... - Dijo Lincoln en un suspiro - No digas eso

-Es como me siento, Lincoln.

-Pero sabes que no está tan avanzado, hay muchísimas posibilidades de que todo salga bien. De momento hay que esperar a la operación.

-Esa es otra - Dijo lexa cogiendo aire.

-¿La operación?

-Sí, no sé, me da cosa.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal, ¿no?

-Sí, todavía tengo una semana para concienciarme así que esperemos que no me cague en el último segundo - Dijo en medio de una pequeña risita para intentar quitarle plomo al asunto.

-Venga hermanita, si tú eres la tía más fuerte que conozco, todo va a ir bien, ya verás.

-Eso espero.

-Oye, yo te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir conmigo a tomar unas cervezas esta noche, ¿qué me dices?

Lexa lo meditó un segundo.

-Me encantaría pero...

-Quieres quedarte con Clarke - Le interrumpió su hermano y el silencio de la morena le dio la razón al chico - Lo entiendo, pero prométeme que un día saldrás conmigo, una noche para los Woods.

Lexa soltó una carcajada, olvidándose por un segundo de todo lo malo que en ese momento la rodeaba y recordando cada buen momento que había pasado al lado de Lincoln.

-Claro que sí, hermanito, esta semana te llamo y nos vemos, ¿te parece?

-Genial, dile a Clarke que te cuide.

-Lo haré, hasta luego Linc.

Colgó el teléfono y se echó en el sofá haciendo zapping. Bufó cuando vio que aún quedaba al menos una hora para que su chica volviera a casa.

Qué lento pasa el tiempo cuando anhelas algo y qué rápido pasa cuando sabes que no tienes mucho a la espalda.

* * *

Clarke se dirigió al centro de la ciudad tras haber acabado su turno. Decidió ir a comprar algunos dulces y una bomba de baño, de esas que tanto le gustaban a Lexa, para que esa noche pudiera ser relajada y especial para ambas.

Se había decidido por una que tenía un color que parecía del espacio y con un intenso olor, estuvo segura de que a su chica le encantaría.

Se paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos de un supermercado buscando galletas y bombones cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Clarke?

Cuando la rubia se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Nylah, que la miraba de forma curiosa pero que al ver el rostro de la rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se formase en el suyo.

-Nylah, hola - Dijo Clarke acercándose para darle dos besos, sorprendida por haberla encontrado allí.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, haciendo unas compras. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va todo? - Preguntó realmente curiosa. Le alegraba volver a verla y ver que no existía ningún tipo de rencor, simplemente eran dos personas que habían compartido buenos momentos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban hechas para estar juntas.

-Pues muy bien - Dijo Nylah con una sonrisa y miró hacia atrás, entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de que algunos metros por detrás de la castaña se encontraba una chica morena que esperaba quieta, y cuando la enfocó bien, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de la misma chica que estaba en aquella discoteca cuando Nylah la descubrió con Lexa en el baño.

-Oh vaya - Dijo Clarke al percatarse de su presencia, acercándose a ella - Hola, em...

-Ontari - Respondió la chica morena, mientras se saludaban con dos besos.

-Entonces... - Dijo Clarke - ¿Estáis juntas?

-Sí - Dijo Nylah con una sonrisa, cogiendo de la mano a su novia.

-Me alegro un montón por ti, Nylah, de verdad - Le sonrió sinceramente, y después dirigió su mirada hacia la otra chica - Por las dos, en realidad.

-Gracias Clarke, supongo que tenías razón. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás con...?

-Lexa, sí - Contestó Clarke rápidamente.

-Eso es genial, Clarke, de verás. A pesar de todo creo que hacéis una gran pareja.

-Lo mismo digo de vosotras - Clarke les sonrió a ambas una vez más - Tengo que irme a casa, pero ha sido un placer de veros.

-Lo mismo digo.

Clarke se despidió de Nylah y Ontari y las vio alejarse por el pasillo cogidas de la mano. Se alegró de que la castaña hubiese encontrado a alguien que la quería como ella se merecía y que ahora fuera todo lo feliz que no había sido a su lado.

* * *

Lexa se encontraba tirada en el sofá cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse y se incorporó de manera automática, viendo cómo Clarke atravesaba el arco que dividía el salón con el recibidor y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro y se levantó para andar rápidamente hasta su chica, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y besando sus labios de forma profunda y lenta.

-Hola preciosa - Susurró contra sus labios, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Clarke, haciendo que las piernas de la rubia temblasen.

-Dios, Lexa... - Murmuró Clarke

-¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó la morena preocupada, haciendo que Clarke soltase una risita.

-Nada, es solo... la sensación que me provocas.

-Me gusta eso - Dijo antes de volver a capturar sus labios - ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa?

-Algo que te va a encantar - Caminó hasta apoyar la bolsa en la mesa que se encontraba al fondo del salón y comenzó a sacar su contenido.

-Oh dios, cuantas guarrerías, Clarke - Dijo Lexa pero aún así no pudo evitar crear una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-Y espera, que todavía no has visto lo mejor de todo - Dijo mientras sacaba la bomba de baño, provocando que Lexa la mirara con los ojos brillantes.

-Vamos a usarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? - Dijo Clarke entre risas.

-Sí, por fi, venga vamos - Le suplicó mientras la cogía de la mano.

-Está bien, está bien - Rio sin poder evitarlo - Ve llenando la bañera, que ahora voy.

Lexa obedeció y se encaminó hacia el baño, sintiéndose emocionada porque Clarke quisiera compartir estos momentos con ella.

Comenzó a llenar la bañera y a depositar la bomba de baño en su interior, y a los minutos oyó como la música empezaba a sonar y Clarke apareció por la puerta con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortitos, sonriendo y mirando a Lexa de una forma que la morena sintió que jamá quería ver otra cosa que no fuera esa mirada.

Clarke se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar sus labios suavemente mientras deslizaba la camiseta de Lexa hasta sacársela y la morena hizo lo propio con la suya.

Clarke besó la mejilla, la mandíbula y luego el cuello de Lexa mientras se encargaba de deshacerse del sujetador y su chica iba imitando sus movimientos, acariciando los hombros y la espalda de la rubia en el proceso.

Cuando ambas estuvieron completamente desnudas, se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos, transmitiéndose todo aquello que ninguna de las dos era capaz de decir con palabras.

Lexa fue la primera en introducirse dentro del agua, que había cogido un intenso color lila debido a la bomba de baño que habían puesto y Clarke lo hizo después, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Lexa, que rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos, relajándose, disfrutando de ese momento con su chica.

En esos instantes nada más existía, sólo ellas dos, disfrutando de la suave música de Ed Sheeran que sonaba por el equipo de música que había instalado en toda la casa, del agua caliente rodeando sus cuerpos, del dulce olor que desprendía el agua y del cuerpo de la otra.

-Te quiero - Le susurró Lexa al oído mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre - Y lo único que quiero es estar contigo todo el tiempo que me quede, Clarke...

La rubia giró su cabeza para poder mirar a Lexa y capturó sus labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, cariño - Le dijo en un susurro - Y te prometo que ese tiempo va a ser mucho más largo del que te imaginas.

Clarke volvió a acostarse en su pecho y Lexa la apretó más contra ella, como si temiese que se fuera a esfumar, como si quisiera aferrarse a ese momento para siempre.

* * *

Clarke daba vueltas alrededor de aquella habitación de hospital, respirando con fuerza.

-Clarke, para - Dijo Lexa tajantemente desde la cama - Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí.

-Lo siento - Contestó la rubia, girándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella - Es que no puedo estar tranquila, ya lo sabes.

-No parece que seas médico, ¿eh? - Dijo divertida.

Ambas estaban esperando para que vinieran a por Lexa para comenzar la operación que le extirparía el tumor. Había ingresado la noche anterior para que todo estuviera preparado y ambas estaban nerviosas.

-Simplemente quiero que todo salga bien, ¿sabes? - Dijo cogiendo la mano de Lexa - Necesito que salga bien - Susurró mirando sus manos.

-Ey - Lexa llamó su atención para que le mirase a los ojos - Saldrá bien, te lo prometo - Clarke asintió.

-Es patético que tengas que estar tú consolándome a mí.

-Cariño, aunque no lo creas, yo estoy más nerviosa que tú.

Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaba la llegada de un par de enfermeros que le pidieron a Lexa que se cambiara a la camilla que ellos habían traído y así lo hizo. Clarke les acompañó por un largo pasillo hasta la zona de quirófanos.

-Bueno, ya sabe que tiene que despedirse aquí, doctora Griffin - Dijo uno de los enfermeros.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Lexa de repente -¿No entras?

-No - Contestó Clarke - No puedo... No podría trabajar bien...

-Está bien - Lexa apretó su mano - Nos vemos en un rato pues - Clarke se acercó, dándole un beso en la frente y después otro corto en los labios.

-Sé fuerte, cariño - Le dijo antes de ver cómo los enfermeros volvían a caminar y se adentraban con la camilla en la zona de quirófanos.

Clarke se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, y su cabeza apoyada en estas. Inspiró profundamente sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban en lágrimas.

Que todo saliera bien, era todo lo que pedía.

* * *

 **I'm back bitches! *Voz de Octavia***

 **Perdón y mil perdones por tener esto taaaan abandonado, pero he estado en el pueblo de mis abuelos sin ordenador y no podía hacer nada.**

 **A partir de ahora volveré a subir dos o tres veces por semana como de costumbre, espero.**

 **Mil gracias por todas las reviews y decidme qué os parece este nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo sigue la cosa.**

 **Un saludo muy grande.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke se encontraba aún en el suelo del pasillo de los quirófanos, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Apenas había pasado una hora y sabía que la intervención duraría bastante más, pero simplemente se veía sin fuerzas para irse de ahí, no cuando Lexa estaba dentro, y no sabían cómo saldría todo.

Tenía un pequeño vaso de café entre las manos que le había llevado Octavia antes de irse a trabajar y se había dedicado todo ese tiempo a simplemente esperar. Esperar a que aquella tormentosa operación acabase y esperar que todo saliera bien.

De repente notó cómo alguien avanzaba hacia ella y se arrodillaba hasta quedar a su altura.

-Pareces una vagabunda - Dijo la voz, a lo que Clarke levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Raven! - Exclamó - Dios, qué bien qué estés aquí - Abrió los brazos y la morena se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?

Clarke había llamado a Raven varios días atrás y le había puesto al corriente de todo. La morena se había mostrado preocupada y le había dicho que en cuanto pudiera se acercaría a hacerle una visita, y hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo.

-Bueno... todo lo bien que se puede estar en estos casos, supongo - Dijo Clarke, con una triste sonrisa.

-Eh... tú sabes lo fuerte que es Lexa - Le dijo Raven agarrándole con fuerza las manos - Va a estar genial, ya verás.

-Gracias, Reyes - Le dijo Clarke sinceramente.

-¿Sabes? - Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el suelo - A veces recuerdo cuando empezásteis a salir en la uni, érais la envidia del campus.

-¿Qué dices? - Contestó Clarke con una risilla, dándole un pequeño codazo en el costado.

-Que sí, que sí - Insistió Raven - Recuerdo cuando te esperaba en la puerta de la facultad de medicina, con la chaqueta aquella de cuero y esos pantalones tan ajustados y tú ibas y te enganchabas a su cuello como si fueras un koala.

-Bueno, es que sólo había que verla - Dijo Clarke - Igual que ahora realmente, es que es tan guapa...

-Se te cae la baba, ¿eh? - Dijo Raven con tono divertido - La verdad es que siempre he pensado que estábais hechas la una para la otra, no sé...

-¿Raven Reyes poniéndose sentimental? - Exclamó Clarke sorprendida - Vaya, vaya, esto sí es nuevo.

-Que no, tonta - Le reprochó - Pero es cierto, siempre os mirábais con ese brillo, esa cosa especial que yo no había visto en nadie - Clarke suspiró.

-No sé qué coño hice tanto tiempo sin ella, de verdad - Confesó la rubia - No he podido dejar de quererla ni un segundo, Raven.

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures, pero bueno, estáis juntas, y en cuanto esto pase, que pasará y pronto, podréis disfrutar de vuestra preciosa relación.

-Eso espero - Dijo Clarke, mirando hacia arriba.

-Ya verás que sí, rubia - La animó colocando una mano sobre su rodilla, y tras un par de minutos en silencio, habló de nuevo - Oye, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos contast mí que pensabas que te estabas pillando de ella?

-Oh sí - Contestó llevándose las manos a la cara mientras reía.

-Y tú que estabas como: "Ay, pero es una chica, yo no soy lesbiana" - Raven carcajeó fuertemente.

-Oye, para de reírte - Le dio un manotazo - Sabes lo confundida que estaba, pero dios es que con esos ojazos que tiene... ¿quién no se sentiría confundida?

-Lo admito, hasta yo me sentía atraída en su momento.

-¿Estáis hablando de lo bueno que estoy? - Las chicas miraron hacia el frente y vieron a Lincoln acercarse.

-No, de hecho estábamos hablando de lo buena que está tu hermanita - Le respondió Raven.

-Oh vaya - Dijo el chico, llevándose una mano al pecho para hacerse el ofendido - Es que es lo que tiene la genética Woods - Les guiñó el ojo antes de acercarse, mientras ambas chicas se levantaban - ¿Cómo estás Clarke?

-Bueno, un poco impaciente - Dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su cuñado.

-¿Hace mucho que la han metido a quirófano?

-Más de una hora, pero realmente no tengo ni idea de cuando tardarán - Le dijo Clarke - Todo depende de si las cosas se complican o no.

-Bueno, esperemos que no sea así - Las chicas asintieron - Te he traído algo de dulce, ¿quieres? - Le ofreció a Clarke.

-Eh, eh, ¿y a mí qué?

-Lo siento Reyes, pero esto es para la que está aquí aguantando la espera mientras sufre - Sonrió a Clarke, mientras le tendía una bolsa - Coge lo que quieras.

-Gracias, Linc - Le contestó mientras cogía un donut de la bolsa y se sentaba, esta vez en las sillas.

Raven y Lincoln tomaron asiento a los lados de Clarke y se dedicaron a esperar que pasase el tiempo. A ratos hablaban y otros simplemente se perdían cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que vieron abrirse la puerta del pasillo y cómo el doctor que se encargaba de la operación de Lexa salía por ella, y los tres se levantaron inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo ha ido, doctor? - Preguntó Clarke, impaciente.

-Bastante bien, doctora Griffin - Contestó el doctor, con una ligera sonrisa, y Clarke soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo - Ahora la llevaremos a planta y tardará un par de horas en despertarse, pero la verdad es que no hemos tenido ninguna complicación.

-¿Entonces ya está? ¿Está bien? - Dijo Lincoln.

-Seguramente haya que hacer alguna sesión de radioterapia - Explicó el cirujano - Pero pueden estar tranquilos, que se pondrá bien.

Clarke cerró los ojos, suspirando con fuerza, y agradeciendo que el médico le hubiese dicho aquellas palabras. Notó cómo Raven la abrazaba y ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Podría volver a tener a Lexa a su lado, podrían ser felices juntas.

* * *

Hacía ya casi más de tres horas que Lexa había salido de la operación, pero todavía no había despertado. Clarke se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, mirando por la ventana, esperando a que su chica despertase. Lincoln y Raven habían bajado a comer algo a la cafetería del hospital, pero ella no quería arriesgarse a ir y que Lexa despertara, por lo que se había quedado allí, aguardando.

Sentía un gran alivio después de las palabras que le había dicho el doctor Emerson. Lexa se pondría bien y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Si se era sincera, el simple hecho de volver a imaginarse en el mundo sola, sin la morena a su lado, le aterraba.

Ya había pasado cinco años lejos de ella y habían resultado ser un castillo de mentiras y de falsa felicidad autoimpuesta que se desmoronó automáticamente cuando Lexa volvió a su vida.

Y es que no se podía mentir, ella lo era todo. Lexa significaba su felicidad y su bienestar. Y lo confirmaba con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada momento que compartía con ella. Ese fuego que ambas habían encendido tantos años atrás no se apagaba, y Clarke sabía que no se apagaría hasta el fin de sus días juntas.

-Clarke... - Escuchó un susurro casi imperceptible, pero la aludida enseguida se dio la vuelta y vio a Lexa con los ojos entreabiertos, mirando a los suyos.

-¡Lex! - Exclamó y se acercó rápidamente a la cama, acariciando la cara de la morena con sus dedos - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Genial, si despierto y te veo a ti, siempre es genial - Sonrió levemente, haciendo que Clarke también sonriera.

-Y eso lo harás siempre, te lo aseguro - Se acercó a su cara y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Lexa - ¿Sabes qué? Parece que todo ha ido fenomenal.

-¿En serio? - Lexa abrió más los ojos sorprendida - ¿Todo está bien ya?

-El médico dijo que probablemente tengas que hacer radioterapia, pero vamos, que te vas a poner bien - Dijo Clarke sin poder reprimir una lágrima que le escapaba.

-No llores, mi amor - Le dijo Lexa dulcemente, mientras estiraba el brazo para limpiar esa lágrima - Estoy aquí, y aquí voy a estar siempre.

-De sólo pensar que te podía perder, yo...

-Eh, eh - Le dijo Lexa - No pienses en eso, ven - Se acurrucó hacia un lado, dejando espacio para que la rubia se tumbase con ella - ¿Sabes? Creo que durante la operación he tenido un sueño...

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué clase de sueño? - Preguntó Clarke divertida, con una sonrisa pícara en la boca, haciendo que Lexa riera.

-No esa clase de sueño.

-Pues qué decepción...

-Pero en el sueño nos veía a ti y a mí, y bueno, a una personita más... -Le dijo mientras la miraba intensamente, y Clarke la miró confundida.

-¿Cómo que una personi...? - Empezó a preguntar pero la mirada de Lexa la hizo callar - ¿Estás diciendo que quieres tú y yo...? - La morena asintió.

-¿No quieres? Porque yo me muero de ganas de formar una familia contigo.

-Dios, Lexa - Dijo Clarke emocionada, antes de coger el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y besar sus labios con pasión - Claro que quiero, ¿cómo no iba a querer?

-Te quiero, Clarke - Le dijo Lexa una vez se separaron.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa - Le dio un corto beso antes de que la puerta se abriese.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - Exclamó Lincoln, haciéndose el alterado - Os dejamos unos minutos y mira la que liáis.

-Eh, dejad que disfrute de mi chica - Le reclamó Lexa divertida.

-¿Cómo estás, Lex? - Intervino Raven.

-Bueno, no tan bien como tú, Reyes, pero nada mal - Le sonrió.

-Así me gusta, comandante, que pronto nos pegaremos una buena fiesta como en los viejos tiempos.

-Eh, de eso nada - Intervino Clarke - Lexa ahora tiene que descansar y reposar para estar bien.

-Ah, pues lo mismo se aplica para la cama, ¿eh? - Les dijo Raven, alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, puede que ahí hagamos alguna excepción - Le contestó Lexa, haciendo que Clarke se sonrojase.

Pronto llegaron algunas visitas más, como Octavia, que había terminado su turno, o Finn, el novio de Raven que también había salido de trabajar. Acompañaron a Lexa mientras Raven y Octavia se llevaba a Clarke a que comiese algo. Esta se negaba, pero dada la insistencia de todos y de Lexa en particular, no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

-¿Estás bien, no? - Preguntó Octavia mientras Clarke comía un bocata en la cafetería.

-Estoy genial, muy contenta realmente - Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dios, me alegro tanto de que todo vaya a ir bien... Os merecéis ser felices - Le dijo su amiga sonriendo también.

-¿Sabéis? Lexa me ha dicho que quiere tener hijos conmigo.

-¿En serio? - Preguntó Raven boquiabierta a lo que Clarke asintió entusiasmada.

-Dios, Clarke, eso es genial - Añadió Octavia.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. A ver, sé que obviamente todo será a su tiempo, pero me ha hecho tanta ilusión que me lo dijese...

-Normal - Le dijo Raven - Vais a ser una familia tan mona...

-Bueno, entonces yo os tengo que decir que por aquí viene uno en proceso - DIjo Octavia rápidamente, sin que ninguna lo esperase.

-¿Tú y Lincoln estáis...? - Empezó a decir Clarke, pero calló cuando vio a su amiga asentir efusivamente.

-¡Oh dios, Octavia! - Ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y fueron a abrazar a la morena, armando algo de jaleo en la cafetería y haciendo que varias personas se giraran para mirarlas, pero en ese momento les daba igual. Parecía que las cosas por fin iban bien para todos.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando ya todos se habían ido a sus casas, Clarke y Lexa se encontraban en la habitación del hospital, la primera estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, mientras la otra estaba tumbada, cogiéndole la mano a su chica.

-¿Seguro que no quieres dormir aquí conmigo? - Preguntó la morena -Cabemos las dos perfectamente.

-Claro que quiero, pero lo mejor es que descanses correctamente, y con las dos ahí apretujadas no lo harás.

-Pero a mí me encanta apretujarme contigo - Le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y a mí, tonta - Le contestó Clarke con otra sonrisa - Pero ya tendremos más que tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta y esta se entornó levemente.

-¿Se puede? - Dijo alguien y Lexa se tensó de inmediato al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Costia? - Dijo con desagrado en la voz y apretó con fuerza la mano de Clarke.

-Sí... hola, Lex - Dijo la aludida entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? - Espetó Lexa, con voz muy seria.

-Bueno... me enteré que ibas a tener una operación y sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Hola Clarke, por cierto - Le dijo a la rubia dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa, a lo que Clarke contestó alzando la cabeza, sin sonreír lo más mínimo.

-Ya me ves, ya puedes irte.

-Espera, Lexa, ¿podemos hablar?

-Habla.

-Me refería a solas...

-Todo lo que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo delante de mi chica - Dijo Lex, dejando bien claro con quien estaba.

-Está bien - Dijo Costia, tomando aire - Lexa, yo quería pedirte disculpas, mi comportamiento fue...

-¿Lamentable? - Completó la frase la morena.

-Fue peor que eso, yo lo siento tanto, de verdad, sabes que no soy así.

-No, al parecer no lo sé - Le dijo Lexa, notablemente molesta - La verdad Costia, no sé qué haces aquí. No tengo ningún interés en verte y sólo haces que amargarme la bonita noche que estaba teniendo con Clarke, aunque fuese aquí en el hospital.

-Yo... necesitaba venir.

-Pues ya está, ya has venido. ¿Sabes? Es irónico que seas tú la que ayuda a los demás siendo psicóloga, cuando la única que necesita ayuda aquí eres tú.

-Lex... - Intentó decirle Clarke, para calmarla un poco.

-No, Clarke, no tienes ni idea de las películas que se puede llegar a montar esta tía.

-Bueno... ya veo que no ha sido una buena idea venir - Dijo Costia de repente.

-Ya ves que no, te agradezco la preocupación pero te pido que salgas por esa puerta y no me vuelvas a buscar - Costia asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, Lexa, y espero que seáis muy felices - Dijo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla.

-¿Qué coño ha sido eso? - Preguntó Clarke, confundida. Lexa cogió aire antes de hablar.

-Cuando volví estuve trabajando con ella al principio, porque me pareció que tenía buenas intenciones y la verdad me venía muy bien el trabajo. Pero una vez, la misma noche que tú apareciste en mi casa cuando volví a medianoche, había salido con ella y alguno de sus amigos. ¿Te puedes creer que les dijo que éramos pareja? Cuando no, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Clarke, perpleja.

-Y bueno, ahí no queda todo - Siguió relatando la morena - La noche que Nylah nos pilló... Bueno, yo había bebido bastante y no sabía qué hacer, así que se me ocurrió llamarla - Notó cómo Clarke se tensaba.

-¿Pasaste la noche con ella? - Preguntó la rubia con cierto temor.

-Sí, pero por el alcohol y porque ella me insistió y en ese momento me daba todo igual - Lexa suspiró con fuerza - A la mañana siguiente empezó a decirme que yo sentía lo mismo que antes y que teníamos que intentarlo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? - Se interesó Clarke.

-¿Pues qué le iba a decir? Que eso no era así, que estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas, y me fui de allí - Lexa sintió cómo la mirada de Clarke se había entristecido - Oye, cariño, no estábamos juntas, y además yo fui estúpida.

-Sí, lo sé pero... Debería haberme ido contigo esa noche, realmente - Confesó Clarke.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí, ¿no? - Le dijo Lexa, acariciando lentamente su mejilla con su mano, y luego desplazando su pulgar hasta alcanzar su labio inferior - Estoy aquí y aquí voy a estar siempre.

-¿Cuándo dices que vamos a formar esa familia? - Dijo Clarke de repente, haciendo reír a Lexa.

-Cuando tú quieras, princesa.

Ambas se fundieron en un beso, sabiendo que las cosas mejoraban, que pronto podrían quitarse todas esas preocupaciones de encima, y centrarse en construir ese futuro que ambas anhelaban: un futuro juntas.

* * *

 **Lo siento por la tardanza, he estado... centrada en otros proyectos xD**

 **A esto no le queda mucho y sólo quiero decir que gracias por haber seguido la historia y por la paciencia de esperar a cada actualización.**

 **Un saludo, y espero vuestras reviews.**

 **Twitter: humvnkru**


End file.
